Mi Bella, Mi Pie de imprenta
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Bella moves to La Push to live with her father after her mother gets remarried to a man that Bella despises. What happens when destiny and legends are defied and Bella’s life is turned upside down? Bella/Sam. Bella Imprint. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mi Bella, Mi Pie de imprenta

Summary: Bella moves to La Push to live with her father after her mother gets remarried to a man that Bella despises. Bella reconnects with her cousin Jacob and Uncle Billy and meets new friends along the way. What happens when destiny and legends are defied and Bella's life is turned upside down?

Chap 1

"Bella, you really don't have to go." My mum Renee said for the fifth time since we arrived at the airport. I should start by introducing myself; my name is Isabella Marie Kaitlyn Black. I just turned 17. I have long brown hair, brown eyes and my skin tone is a mix of my dad's tan and mum's pale. I am about 5'9 and I play basketball and baseball. The reason I am standing in the airport is because I have decided to move to La Push, Washington to live with my dad. He is the Chief of Police there but also the Chief of the Quileute Native American Tribe. I haven't seen him in 7 years, ever since he and my mum got divorced.

"Mum, I really do. I want to give you and Phil some space. Also, I want you to travel around with him. I hate feeling guilty that you are upset because Phil is not around." I replied.

Phil is my mum's new husband. I have not liked the man from square one but I will never tell mum that. He plays baseball and travels a lot. Mum misses being around him I can tell but I for one am always glad to see him leave. He treats mum like a queen but I know he wishes that I didn't exist. Whenever he is home, he ignores me unless mum is in the room. He sometimes gets drunk and when he does, he yells abuse at me. It is something I have come accustomed to. He has never hit me but its just a matter of time. Phil is younger then mum by about 10 years and I think he doesn't like the fact that his step-daughter is only a few years younger than him.

"Oh honey, you don't have to go. You could stay with us and move around. We could hire a tutor for you if you are worried about school." Mum said in one of her final attempts to get me to stay.

"Mum, enough. I don't want to move around. I want to stay in one spot and finish high school." I said. I was getting really annoyed that she just didn't get the fact that I wanted to visit my dad.

"You will get sick of La Push. Just like I did." Mum said snidely.

"No mum, I wont. I could never get sick of that place. I love that it is a quiet little town. I love the woods and I really want to see dad. Just because you got sick of the place doesn't mean I will." I replied calmly.

Mum just stuck her nose in the air which ended the conversation.

"_Flight 222 to Port Angeles is now boarding at gate 5. Could all children, passengers with young children and first class passengers please make your way to the gate and thank you for flying with us today." _A voice from over the intercom said.

I picked up my back pack and turned to mum.

"Love you mum. I'll ring you when I land." I hugged her and kissed her one last time before walking to the gate. The steward took my ticket and smiled at me.

"Have a nice flight." He said. I turned and waved to my mum one last time before walking down the tunnel.

I found my seat, pulled out my iPod and slowly fell asleep, anxiously awaiting my arrival in Port Angeles.

"Miss, excuse me miss." I felt someone shaking me. I looked up and found a pretty brunette stewardess shaking me. I pulled out on of my ear buds and looked up at her.

"We are about to land in Port Angeles. Could you please put your seat in the upright position?" She asked before moving a few seats ahead to tell another person the same thing.

I sat up and fastened my seatbelt. I felt the plane begin to descend and bounced a little when the plane touched the ground.

I got off the plane and walked over to the luggage collection point. I quickly found my three black suitcases with purple stitching and pulled them off the conveyor belt. I grabbed a luggage trolley and went through all security checks. After finally emerging from the airport I hailed a taxi.

A greying old man stepped out and opened the boot of his taxi.

"Hi there young miss." He said with a friendly smile.

"Hey." I replied. He put my suitcases in the boot and shut the lid.

I got in the backseat and he got in the driver seat.

"Where are you headed little one?" He asked as we pulled into the traffic.

"Umm, it's a long way but I'm going to La Push." I said.

"Really well what a coincidence. So am I. you were my last pick up before I headed home. Are you just visiting or moving there?" The man asked with a smile.

"I'm moving back in with my dad." I replied.

"Who's your dad?" He asked.

"Chief Black." I replied with a small smile.

"Ahh so you are the infamous Isabella? Charlie has not stopped talking about your arrival since you told him you were coming. Does he know your coming today? If he did, wouldn't he have picked you up? I feel honoured to be driving the daughter of the chief." The driver asked as he looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Call me Bella. No, I actually wasn't supposed to come for another three weeks but I decided to come early and settle in before school starts back. That and I am a little nervous and excited to see dad." I said as I relaxed into the seat.

"Well Miss. Bella, never fear, you will love La Push. How long has it been since you last visited? Oh by the way, my name is Daniel. Daniel Newman." The driver said.

"It has been seven years since mum and dad divorced and I haven't been back since." I replied.

Daniel and I kept up general chit – chat until we hit the highway. It was then I fell back asleep whilst listening to my iPod.

"Bella. Hey Bella wake up and look out your window." I heard Daniel's voice say. I shook the sleep from my brain and looked out my window. I gasped at the sight. There was forest everywhere. I could make out the outline of cliffs through the trees and I could hear the crashing of waves – First Beach.

"We are almost at your place Miss. Bella." Daniel said.

Soon enough we turned down a street and Daniel pulled up in front of a house. I opened my door and stepped out of the car whilst Daniel got my bags. The house hadn't changed a bit in seven years. There were numerous cars in the driveway and on the street and I could make out the outlines of people in the lounge room.

"There you go Bella." Daniel said as he placed my bags next to me.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked as I made to pull out my wallet. Daniel's firm but gentle hand on my arm stopped me.

"You don't owe me anything. Just tell your dad he can take me out for a beer as payment. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Bella and I hope I see you again soon." Daniel said.

I smiled and waved as he drove away. I put my back pack on my back, placed my smaller suitcase on top of one of the big ones and grabbed the handles of the big ones. I rolled them up the path and placed them under the porch. I carefully opened the door and was greeted with the sound of laughter and the smell of meat cooking.

I slowly walked into the house and heard laughter from the lounge room. I opened the door and saw my dad, Uncle Billy, Uncle Harry, Uncle Quil, Uncle Embry, 9 boys, two girls and my Aunty Sue sitting watching a football game. Dad and the guys all cheered when a particular team scored and I got sick of standing around being unnoticed.

I cleared my throat. When no one looked at me I walked over the T.V. plug and pulled it out.

"HEY!" All the guys cried in unison. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat again.

"What does a girl have to do around here to get some help with her bags?" I said as all eyes turned to me.

"Bells?" Dad asked as he stood up.

I smiled and said "Hey dad."

Dad ran over to me and picked me up in a hug. He swung me around in a circle, all the time laughing. When he finally placed me on the ground, I was wrapped in a big bear hug and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey there Jakey – Bear." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh god Bella. I've missed you so much. Uncle Charlie didn't tell me you were coming." Jake said and I assumed he was glaring at my dad because I couldn't see anything but his chest. I breathed in Jake's familiar woodsy scent and smiled.

"That's because I wasn't meant to be coming for another three weeks and I wanted it to be a surprise." I replied.

"What about me?" I heard a voice say. I looked under Jake's arm and smiled as Uncle Billy held his arms out towards me. I moved from Jake's arms and into his.

"Welcome home beautiful." He whispered into my ear as he smoothed my hair down at the back.

"Its good to be here." I replied as I pulled away. I smiled at my uncle before I heard someone clear their throat.

"This just reinforces our idea that you like Billy more than us Bells." I heard Uncle Harry say.

I swung around and hugged Harry, Quil and Embry and gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

Aunty Sue walked up to me, looked me in the eye and said "You have become the beautiful young woman I always knew you would be" before wrapping her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her and basked in the glow of a motherly hug.

As I pulled away from Sue I felt myself being swept into yet another hug, this time by two arms I recognised as Embry Jr's.

"I think by the time I have finished hugging you all, I will be out of breath as my lungs will have come out of my throat." I said as I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck.

"Lovely thought Bells really lovely." Quil said as he stole me from Embry's grasp.

I turned in his arms and looked at one of the girls. I assumed she was Leah for two reasons: 1) She had Aunty Sue's beautiful blue eyes and 2) She didn't acknowledge me whilst the other girl had a friendly but confused smile on her face as she stared at me.

I nodded at Leah and got a sort of feminine grunt in return. Leah and I had never been close because while she acted girly I always acted like the tomboy I was.

I then turned to a boy who had Harry's green eyes. "Seth? Is that you?" I asked.

He nodded, his long hair flopping in his eyes like a puppy. I moved from Quil's arms and over to Seth. I pushed the hair from his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"You have grown so much Seth." I said. He was six when I last saw him and I always felt protective of him. He always told me that I was a better older sister than Leah because I included him in everything I did. He was the little brother I never had and I loved him for that.

I looked over at my dad and said "I wasn't kidding when I asked what does a girl have to do to get helps with her bags you know dad."

Everyone laughed and dad looked sheepish. "Sam, Jared can you grab Bella's bag and put them up in her room for me. Bells, your room actually isn't finished yet. The bed and dresser are in their but that's it. I had planned to go out tomorrow and buy paint but I guess you can do that because knowing me, I would pick the wrong colour. Also I am yet to get you a desk. You can pick the furniture tomorrow if you want. I'm really sorry I just didn't expect you this early."

A tall, handsome man stood up, kissed Leah's forehead and walked out of the lounge room. Another guy stood and followed him after kissing the other girl quickly on the lips.

"That's fine dad. I didn't mean to come this early. I just wanted to give Ren- mum enough time to get all her things in order before she began touring with Phil." I replied. I watched as Sam and Jared carried my bags up to what I assumed was my room. I plugged the T.V. back and followed Jake over to a spare seat. I sat in between him and Embry and cuddled into Jake's side.

"You do know that I don't know everyone in this room don't you Jake?" I said with a grin as Sam and Jared sat back down.

Jake blushed and said "Oh right. Well, this is Paul," he pointed to a hot guy who smirked and waved at me, "Next to him are Colin and Brady, they are twins," two identical boys waved at me and I smiled back "next, this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim," he pointed to the pretty girl who smiled and waved and one of the boys who took my bags "and finally you have Sam." The handsome man nodded at me and smiled.

"Guys, this is my cousin Bella." Jake finished.

They all said hi before turning back to the T.V.

After about ten minutes, Aunty Sue stood up and said "dinner should be ready in a minute. Leah come and help me serve it up."

"But mum…" Leah whined as she continued staring at the T.V. I could be wrong but I think Sam cringed when she whined.

"I'll help." I said as I slid out from under Jake's arm. Aunty Sue smiled and walked into the kitchen. As I followed her I heard Leah cough "Suck up". I just shook my head and ignored her.

I pushed the kitchen door open and was assaulted by the amazing aroma of Steak Dianne.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Could you please put some rice into each one of these bowls, place them at each setting and then put the vegies on the table?" Aunty Sue asked.

"Sure." I said and went about doing what was asked of me. Aunty Sue left the kitchen to go and set the table. I heard the door open and looked up from the rice. Sam was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hey Bella right?" Sam said.

"Yeah and you're Sam?" I replied as I scooped rice into the ninth bowl.

"Yeah. Here, let me help you." Sam said. He came over to the bench and grabbed three bowls that had rice in them. He placed them on the table and came back for more. I let him put the rice out whilst I took the vegies off the burner. Being my usual clumsy self, I fell and grabbed a hot part of the pan to try and stop myself from falling over. I may play basketball and baseball but that doesn't mean that I don't have my moments.

"Ow!" I cried. Sam was by my side in a second and said "show me."

I showed him my hurt hand and he led me over to the sink. I felt a slight spark run up my arm and I'm sure it wasn't from the burn. Sam turned on the cold water and ran my hand under it.

"Leave that to cool for a while and I'll get the vegetables." Sam said in a caring but authoritative tone. I watched as he carefully picked up the vegetables and walked out of the kitchen. I took my hand out from under the water and walked over to see if there was a salad in the fridge.

I found a non-dressed salad and poured some vinaigrette on it. By this time Aunty Sue was pulling the Steak Dianne off the burner and said to me "Bells, can you bring the salad in and then call everyone in for dinner."

I nodded and after placing the salad on the table I walked back into the lounge room.

I cleared my throat and this time everyone looked at me. "Dinner is ready." I said before turning back to the kitchen. I felt an arm drape over my shoulder and looked up to see Jake grinning at me.

Jake led me to a seat in between him and Sam. I heard Leah huff and I turned to look at her.

"What's your problem now Leah." Jake said with a glare.

"She's in my seat." Leah said in a snide tone. I started to stand up when Jake pushed me down and I felt a hand discretely touch my knee. I looked and saw Sam's hand on my knee. He quickly caught my eye and smiled before turning back to Leah.

"Leah, let Bella sit there tonight. Jake obviously wants her close so just leave it be." Again Sam's voice filled with an authoritative tone as he spoke to Leah. Leah just glared and moved to sit next to Seth. I smiled at Sam and moulded myself into Jacob's side.

"So Bella, tell us everything. We haven't heard from you since your mum took you away." Uncle Harry said as we ate our dinner.

I swallowed a mouthful of food and said "Well, mum and I lived in Phoenix. It was just the two of us for a while. About a year ago mum got remarried. His name is Phil and he plays minor league baseball. He travels a lot and mum hates being away from him so that's why I decided to come here."

"How has school been? You're a junior right? What classes do you take?" Aunty Sue asked.

"It's alright. I take Gym, music, biology, maths, English and Spanish. I'm looking forward to seeing the change in schools simply because my school in Phoenix was huge. We had about 700 people in my year alone." I replied.

"That's about the same amount of people that are in our whole school." Colin said.

I smiled at him and asked "So how old are all you guys?"

"I'm 13 and so are Colin and Brady." Seth said.

"Jared, Kim and I are all 18." Paul continued.

"As you should know, Quil, Embry and I are 16, Leah is 19 and Sam is 21." Jake explained.

"Ok then so that would make Paul, Kim and Jared seniors, you three sophomores and Seth, Colin and Brady freshmen?" I confirmed. Jake nodded and Leah snorted and said scathingly "You're a quick one aren't you Bella."

"Leah that is enough. You are going to be put under house arrest until further notice. That means you will not be going out with Sam at night and your curfew has been shortened to 9:30. I don't want to hear another word out of you mouth for the rest of the night." Aunty Sue said.

Leah went to say something when Sue held her hand up and said "If you say anything, I will bring your curfew forward until 5:00 pm. I have no problem doing it."

Leah slumped forward in her seat and glared at Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady and Colin who were all laughing behind their hands. Sam just shook his head and turned back to his dinner. Every so often I would catch him looking at me and I felt myself begin to blush. This just made his smile widen.

After dinner and desert we all headed back out to the lounge room to continue talking.

"So Bella, any boyfriends that you left behind in Phoenix?" Kim asked me. Kim and I had been talking and I came to realise that her and I would soon become pretty close. The reactions around the room made me laugh. Dad, Uncles Billy, Harry, Quil and Embry all tensed up and looked at me, Jake, Quil and Embry all cracked their knuckles but the funniest reaction was Seth's. Seth stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard him pouring through drawers and soon he walked back out. He was holding an address book and a pen. He handed them to me and said "Names and numbers now sis."

I grinned at him and shared a glance with Kim. Through a form of silent communication, she nodded and stood up. Jared and the others looked confused and when she returned with a thick pad of paper and handed it to me, their confusion increased.

"What's the pad for Bells?" Dad asked.

"If Seth wants me to write them down I am going to need a lot more paper than is in that address book." I replied with an innocent grin.

Seth and the boys growled, Uncle Billy's eyes widened and dad fell out of his chair. Kim, Aunty Sue and I started cracking up.

"Guys you do know that I was just kidding right? I've only had one boyfriend and we are still together. When I told him I was moving he said that we should try a long distance relationship." I explained when I had stopped laughing.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing and catching up. I slowly fell asleep in Jake's arms, safe and happy.

**---Sam POV---**

Oh My God! The girl that just walked in the room was beautiful.

"What does a girl have to do around here to get some help with her bags?" She said. Her voice was just as beautiful as her face. It was sort of husky but very feminine; it was a sound that many girls (Leah included) tried to imitate but never succeeded.

When the chief hugged her and spun her around, a laughter that reminded me of bells filled the room. So this was the famous Isabella that Charlie had been talking about.

I had to keep growls of jealousy submerged in my chest as Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth all hugged Bella. Holy Shit! I think I just imprinted.

The chief asked Jared and I to go and get her bags from the front porch. I kissed Leah on the forehead as if to remind myself that she was my girlfriend and I loved her. As I passed Bella, I was assaulted by an amazing scent of freesias, strawberry and something very unique all rolled into one. Jared and I didn't speak as we grabbed the bags and took them up to Bella's room but I knew he knew something was up.

When we got back downstairs, Bella was cuddled into Jacob's side and I suppressed another growl. Jake went around our group and introduced us all. When it came to me, I smiled and nodded at her.

Sue came out and asked Leah for help with dinner but she refused. Bella stood up and offered to help. I inwardly smiled at her kindness. When Bella had disappeared, I turned my attention back to the television but I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

Sue emerged from the kitchen carrying far to many plates. I quickly stood and walked over to her. I took some of the plates from her hands and helped her set the table.

"Sam, can you go and help Bells in the kitchen please?" Sue asked me. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Bella was serving rice into bowls and automatically the empty feeling in my body dissipated as I saw her.

"Hey. Bella right?" I asked awkwardly as I leant against the door frame.

"Yeah and you're Sam?" She asked as she scooped rice into yet another bowl.

I decided now was the time to help. "Here let me help you." I said. I walked over to the bench and caught a whiff of her intoxicating scent. I picked up three bowls of rice and walked out to the dining room table. I continued doing this until I heard Bella cry out "Ow!"

I raced into the kitchen and noticed she was clutching her hand. "Show me." I said. She showed me her hand and I noticed it was turning red. Ignoring the spark that ran up my arm, I led her over to the sink. I placed her hand under the cold water and went and got the vegetables.

When the vegetables were on the table, I took my usual seat. I watched as Bella announced that dinner was ready and frowned slightly as Jake wrapped his arm around her. I know he's her cousin but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Leah stood behind Bella and growled.

"What's your problem now Leah." Jake said with a glare.

"She's in my seat." Leah said in a snide tone. Bella started to stand up when Jake pushed her back down. I rested my hand on her knee because I really didn't want her to leave. Bella caught my eye and I smiled at her before I turned back to my pissed off girlfriend.

"Leah, let Bella sit there tonight. Jake obviously wants her close so just leave it be." I said in my Alpha tone that told her I meant business. She just glared at Bella and moved to sit next to her brother.

During dinner Leah kept making snide comments and soon Sue became fed up with it. I almost started laughing when Leah was punished but I resisted the urge.

During dinner I kept glancing at Bella. If she caught me, I would smiled and she would blush. God that blush is gorgeous.

After dinner we all moved back out to the lounge room where Kim asked the golden question "So Bella, any boyfriends that you left behind in Phoenix?"

Bella and Kim started to laugh as the boys all reacted in a different way. I didn't make my reaction known but I was growling in my chest. I was as confused as everyone else when Seth stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he returned with an address book and pen I understood.

When he asked for names and numbers, Kim and Bella shared a glance. They did some kind of weird woman silent communication thing that resulted in Kim standing up and walking into the kitchen. She returned with a thick pad of paper and my curiosity spiked.

"What's the pad for Bells?" Charlie asked.

"If Seth wants me to write them down I am going to need a lot more paper than is in that address book." Bella replied with an innocent grin.

Seth and the boys growled, Billy's eyes widened and Charlie fell out of his chair. I felt my anger rage at the thought of guys touching Bella. Kim, Sue and Bella started cracking up and I knew we had been had.

"Guys you do know that I was just kidding right? I've only had one boyfriend and we are still together. When I told him I was moving he said that we should try a long distance relationship." Bella explained when she had stopped laughing. I felt my heart drop but then I realised that I was still with Leah. As her imprint I would be anything she wanted me to be. For now, that would be a best friend and hopefully in the future a lover.

As we talked, Bella began to fall asleep. She soon passed out in Jake's arms.

"Jake, can you take her up to her bed?" Charlie asked. Jake stood carefully, making sure not to jilt the sleeping beauty in his arms. Once he had left the room Charlie turned to us and said "I think we will have a pack meeting tomorrow. Until then, goodnight."

We all slowly left Charlie's house. Leah kissed me and I have to admit, it didn't feel right. She drove of with Sue, Harry and Seth as I made my way to my car. I took one final glance at the house that held my sleeping angel before getting into my own car and driving home to go to bed.

Only one thought filled my head that night: Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note – Leah hasn't phased yet, she only knows about the pack because of Seth, her dad and Sam but she is not included in pack discussions. Because she isn't a wolf or an imprint she also doesn't know that the legend of the Cold Ones relates to actual vampires – let's just say that she hasn't made the connection yet.**

**On with the story and thanks so much for the alerts and reviews – keep them coming!**

The next morning, I woke up and became a little disorientated by the white walls and roof. It took me a while before I realised that I was in La Push in my new bedroom. I rolled over and was greeted with the sight of rain flowing down the window. I smiled and slowly got out of bed.

I grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants, a tank top and my underwear and walked into my ensuite for a shower. After my shower I got dressed, put on the minutest amount of makeup and headed downstairs to find dad. When I got to the lounge room, I couldn't find him.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge. The note was written in dad's extremely messy scrawl and it said

_Hey Bells_

_If you are reading this then I am over at Billy's. Come over when you get this and Sue will make you breakfast._

_Love you_

_Dad_

I smiled and walked back up to my bedroom. After searching through one of my bags, I grabbed my polka dot gumboots and slipped them on. I grabbed one of dad's large hooded police jackets and put it on. I walked out the back door and placed the hood over my head before jumping the back fence and into Uncle Billy's yard.

I reached the back door and took by gumboots off so that I wouldn't trail mud through the house, placing them upside down so they wouldn't get wet on the inside and walked inside. I quietly opened the door and saw Aunty Sue and Kim making breakfast.

I crept into the kitchen and snuck up behind Aunty Sue. I quickly jolted her in the ribs and cried out "BOO!"

She screamed and dropped the empty pan onto the floor. Kim screamed from the fright the noise made when the pan hit the ground. I started laughing and my laughter increased when the boys and Leah all raced into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"Isabella Marie Kaitlyn Black! That was not funny" Aunty Sue said as she held her chest and tried to catch her breath. Kim was nodding as she clutched the counter in a death grip, her knuckles going white.

"Yes… it… was…" I said before another bout of laughter started up.

Dad just shook his head as he walked over to me.

He kissed my head and said "Morning Bells."

"Morning daddy." I replied as I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" He asked as he looked at what I was wearing.

I shrugged and said "Your clothes will have to do until I raid Jake, Quil and Embry's wardrobes."

Jake laughed and shook his head at me. He walked over to me and swung me over his shoulder.

"JAKE!" I cried at the sudden motion. I looked up and into the laughing faces of all the boys. I (maturely) stuck my tongue out at the lot of them before smirking.

"Bella, what are you gunna do?" Jared asked when he saw my smirk.

"Oh nothing." I said before I brought my foot back and kicked Jake in the stomach. He doubled over and in the process, dropped me onto my back. I stared up into the blue eyes of Aunty Sue who just smiled at me and helped me up.

"Leah come and help me with breakfast." Aunty Sue said.

"Mum…" Leah whined yet again.

Before I could offer to help, Aunty Sue glared at Leah and said "Leah Rain Clearwater I don't want to hear your whining. You are almost 19 years old. Bella took your chore last night by helping with dinner so you WILL help with breakfast or that curfew of yours is coming forward."

Leah huffed and walked to the kitchen. On the way she shoved me with her shoulder and glared.

"Wow, immature much?" I mumbled. The boys started laughing but I couldn't work out how all the boys apart from Jake could hear me, they were on the other side of the room to me where as Jake was right next to me.

I walked over to the table and sat in dad's lap. He smiled and kissed my head before turning back to his paper. His eyes seemed to harden when he looked at a story. I followed his gaze and read the title.

"_Two Dead – Animal Attacks Increasing in Forks." _I said out loud. Everyone except for Leah tensed up.

"What do they mean by attacks increasing?" I asked my dad.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Bells." Dad said as he kissed my head. "Just be careful when going into the woods. I would prefer if you didn't go alone if you wanted to go into them."

There are two things I really hate. One is when people leave me out of the loop and the second is when people try and control my actions.

I sighed angrily and Sam looked at me. He caught my eye and I felt almost at peace. His gaze calmed me and made me feel a little less angry. That feeling confused me.

I stood up and everyone looked at me.

"Where are you going Bells?" Uncle Billy asked.

"Home, I'm not hungry. I have unpacking to do anyway." I kissed dad on the cheek and walked out to the porch. I put my gumboots on and walked over to the fence. I pulled myself over and landed in my backyard.

I walked into the house and up to my bedroom. I opened my biggest suitcase which had all my clothes in it. I pulled those out and placed them all in a pile on my bed. I started sorting them into tops, bottoms, swimmers, underwear and things that needed to be hung up. I had finished placing my underwear away in the top two drawers when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called as I closed the drawer. I spun around and smiled as Jake and the boys all walked in, Jake holding a plate of food.

"We decided that even if we have to force feed you, you will eat breakfast. Here you go." Embry said as Jake handed me the plate. I took it and lifted off a strip of bacon. I put it in my mouth and started putting my tops away.

"So, any particular reason as to why my breakfast needed a 9 man escort?" I asked as I turned back to the boys.

"Well heaven forbid if anyone attacked Jakey boy here on his delivery. Sue's cooking is so good that we were afraid that someone would try and kill Jake for it. So we decided to give your food the proper escort to make sure it arrived safely." Paul said cheekily.

I shook my head at them and smiled. I stopped in mid movement when I heard my phone going off. I spun around and dived across my bed, knocking Jake off as I went. I pulled my phone out of my backpack and the display read _Three New Messages._

I flipped my phone open to read the first one which was from my best friend Mel.

_Heya Biatch!  
Miss u already. What's La Push like? Any hotties? :) Lol_

_Msg bac soon_

_Ily Mellie xxx_

I laughed and quickly surveyed to boys. _Yep Mel, there are definitely some hotties here._ I thought.

I shook my head and read the next message which was from my other best friend Benji.

_Bella – Boo!_

_How be u princess? Miss you. Any hotties down there in WA?? Call me and spill all._

_Msg me soon_

_Ily sexy bitch! Benji xoxo_

I laughed out loud and the boys all shot me curious looks. I shook my head and read the final message which was from my boyfriend Adam.

_Hey Beautiful._

_I miss you so much. Call me later, I really want to hear your voice. School is gunna b hell wifout u._

_Love you_

_Adam_

_xxx_

I sighed before an idea popped into my head.

"Hey guys, bunch up, I want to take a picture." I said. The boys looked at each other and then looked like they were gunna refuse. I shot them my famous puppy eyes and they all sighed.

"Bells, not the eyes please." Jake whined. I continued pouting until they all moved around.

I aimed the camera on my phone at them and said "Smile" before snapping a picture.

I looked down at the picture and realised Benji and Mel were gunna have a fit. All the boys were shirtless and all were wearing torn shorts of some description. Their hair was wet from the rain and each boy was extremely muscled.

I quickly sent the pic to both Benji and Mel with a message saying

_This is who I'm hangin out wif. Hot enough 4 u lol! Be jealous. Ily_

I had just shut my phone when _Rock that Body _by the Black Eyed Peas played on my phone. This was the ringtone that Mel had set on my phone for when she called me.

I flipped the phone open and said "Hey babe."

"_Hey yourself biatch! How dare you keep these hotties from me. I'm getting on a plane and I'll be in Washington in a few hours." _Mel's voice said on the other line.

I laughed and walked into the bathroom for some privacy.

"_How come you get the hot ones?" _Mel whined.

"Just so you know, one of them is my cousin." I replied.

"_Now I know where you get you hotness gene from babe."_ She said. I opened the door, deciding that my hunger was more important than privacy.

I sat in Jake's lap and began eating my breakfast again.

"Why thank you. So how are you?" I asked as I snuggled into Jake's extremely warm chest.

"_Eh, I miss you. Benj and I are planning to have a week long mourning session due to the fact that you aren't here with us." _Mel said.

I heard a door open in the background and Mel whispered _"Speak of the devil."_

"_Is that Bella – Boo?" _I heard Benji ask. I can only assume that Mel nodded because suddenly there was the sound of a struggle over the line.

"_Give me the phone Mel. NOW!" _I heard Benji yell.

"_Princess?" _Benji asked.

"Heya Benji. How you doin?" I asked.

"_I'm ok. Do you want to tell me how you get all the hotties?" _Benji asked and I could tell he was smiling.

"One of those hotties is my cousin Jake. The others are his friends. So what's this I hear about a mourning session?" I asked with a grin as Jake looked at me confused.

"_Well, we have decided that since you are gone we need something to remember you by babe." _Benji said.

I heard a slight rumble from Jake's chest and when I looked up, he was glaring softly at nothingness. I frowned and replied to Benji.

"I'm not dead you know."

"_We know but we just miss you." _Benji said.

We talked for a little bit longer before I hung up and turned back to the boys.

"Ok, now you have my undivided attention." I said.

"Well Bells, how about we take you to get your furniture?" Embry said.

"Ok let me just grab my wallet." I got up off Jake's lap and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my wallet and slid it into my pocket. I grabbed my UGG boots from my suitcase and turned to the boys. I smiled and they all stood up.

"Ok, Bells, you can go in Sam's car with Seth, Jared and Paul. Quil, Embry, Brady, Colin and I will follow in my car." Jake said.

I nodded and followed the boys down the stairs. I pulled dad's hood over my head and walked over to the cars. I looked up at Sam's jeep and wondered how I was going to get in. I felt two hands on my waist and turned sharply. Sam was grinning and whispered in my ear "Ready?"

I nodded and Sam gently lifted me up and into the front seat. I smiled at him as he shut my door and walked around to the driver's seat. He hopped in and smiled at me again as the other boys got into the car.

"How come she gets shotgun?" Paul pouted.

I spun around and said "Because I'm awesome."

Paul stuck his tongue out at me and I reciprocated.

"Ok children, do we need to move one of you to another car?" Jared asked with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around and pouted Sam reached over and ran a single knuckle down my cheek.

"If you are nice to the idiots in the back, I'll shout you an ice cream." He said. I smiled. I could always be won over by two things: ice cream and chocolate. I smiled at him and he returned with a giant beam of his own.

"What about us Sammy? Do we get ice cream?" Paul said with a pout.

"We aren't idiots." Jared mumbled and pouted as well.

Sam looked in the rear-view mirror and said "Only if you stop picking on Bella. The chief will have my head if she comes home and says that one of you bozos has been picking on her."

Jared and Paul looked at one another before shooting me "butter wouldn't melt in my mouth" smiles. I shook my head and looked at Seth who was shaking with silent laughter.

"You got something to say there Sethie? Huh do ya?" Jared said before he and Paul began poking Seth in the ribs. Seth was laughing and trying to move out of the way but because he was in the middle and we were in a car, he really had nowhere to go.

I reached back and flicked Jared on the nose. It was now Sam, Seth and Paul's turn to laugh as Jared had a look of shock on his face. He looked over at me and glared playfully.

"You're gunna get it when we get out of the car. Just you wait." Jared said.

I smirked and grabbed my phone out of my pocket when it started ringing.

"Hey handsome." I said when I noticed that it was Adam.

"_Hey beautiful. How are you?" _His caring voice asked.

"I'm good." I replied. "I miss you though."

"_I miss you too love. Tell me about La Push. What's it like?" _He asked.

"It's good. It's raining at the moment but it just makes everything look even greener. I can't wait to explore the woods again and go cliff diving with my cousin." I said. I was getting excited because I had cliff dived with dad before and I found it exhilarating.

"_Cliff diving? So what, you just throw yourself off a cliff?" _Adam asked, worry was lacing his tone.

"Oh honey don't worry. It's totally safe. I'll have the boys with me and dad. Yea, you jump off one of the cliffs here into the water. If you come visit, you should come diving with us." I said.

"_I would rather not throw myself off a cliff thanks very much." _Adam said. I could tell he was smirking.

"Oh well your loss." I said. I felt the car slowing and watched as Sam pulled the car into a car park. Jake's car pulled up next to us. I was about to open my door when Sam had already grasped the handle and opened the door. I smiled and held up one finger.

"Hey babe, I've gotta go. I'm getting some furniture for my room." I said.

"_Alright beautiful. I'll talk to you later. Love you." _Adam said.

"Love you too. Bye." I said before I hung up the phone. I slipped it into my pocket and placed my hand in Sam's outstretched one. I felt a spark but chose to ignore it. He helped me down and shut the door behind me.

"Come on boys, I have shopping to do." I said and the boys all nodded.

Jake wrapped his arm around my neck and said "So who was that Bells?"

"My boyfriend Adam. He was just checking in, seeing how I'm going." I replied.

"Ok, first, I need a bedside table. After that I need a desk, chair and lounge chair. Anything else I will decide on the way." I said. "Here, can you right down the serial numbers for me so that I can tell the salesperson what I want?" I handed Sam a notepad and pen from my dad's pocket and smiled. He nodded and took the paper and pen.

The boys led me over to the bedside table section and started looking. After a little searching, I found the perfect set. It consisted of two mahogany bedside tables, each had three drawers. The drawers had a dark brass knob to open and close the drawers with.

"ST456JH7" I said to Sam as I looked at the tag on the tables. He nodded and wrote down what I said.

I started walking over to the desks when I felt two arms lift me up and put me on their back. I looked down and smiled at Seth.

"You know, it's scary that you are younger than me but you can lift me up onto your back." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my legs and carried me over to the desks.

I looked around for a while but I still couldn't find one.

"What's wrong Bella?" Sam asked when he heard me sigh. Seth looked over his shoulder at me looking a little worried.

"There's nothing here I like." I pouted.

"Well how about, one day I'll drive you up to Forks and Port Angeles with the boys and we will find you a desk." Sam reasoned.

I smiled and said "Thanks. Let's move on to lounges."

I decided on a black leather lounge that was extremely soft and comfy. I nearly fell asleep when I sat down. I gave Sam the code and he wrote it down. I decided to get my desk chair when I actually got my desk.

"Seth, I need some lamps." I said to my ride.

Seth nodded and the 10 of us made our way over to the lighting section.

I started looking at lamps and finally decided on two cream lamps that had black wolves stitched into the lamp shade. I bought two of them, one for the bedside table and one for my desk when I got it. The boys grinned when I chose them but they wouldn't tell me why.

"Ok boys, let's go pay for these things and then go and grab paint." I said. I slid off of Seth's back and looped my arm around his waist. He wrapped his around my shoulder as we headed over to the cash register.

The guy behind the counter was probably about Sam's age, maybe a bit older. He looked at the boys indifferently but when he saw me, he did a double take.

"Hello. How can I be of service to such a beautiful young lady?" The guy asked.

"You can go and get these things for her." Sam said with a glare. The guy glared back at Sam before smiling at me in a sleazy way before walking off to the storage room.

"Um guys, I'm gunna go and wait in the car." I said. I really hated the way the guy looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

"I'll go with you. Boys, get the furniture and put it in the tray of the truck." Sam said. He put a hand on my lower back and led me out of the store. He helped me up into the truck and shut my door for me.

He walked around to the front seat and hopped in himself. He turned the car on and My Chemical Romance's _Welcome to the Black Parade _came on.

"Did you want me to change the station?" Sam asked.

"No, this is cool. My Chemical Romance is cool." I replied.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sam said as he leant against his door.

"Would it be easier to play 20 questions?" I asked.

Sam said "Ok then, first question, what is you favourite food?"

"Either chocolate chip pancakes or a baked chicken dinner. Ok, same question for you." I replied.

"Chicken Parmigana. Fave colour?"

"I have three: purple, green and blue. What about you?"

"I like blue and red. So Bella, you have already said that you like MCR but what other music do you like?"

"I like everything. I like music from nearly every genre. At the moment I am in love with _Last Day on Earth _by Kate Miller – Heidke and _Braille _by Regina Spektor. What about you?"

"I'm the same. I don't really like pop music as much. I prefer rock etc. Favourite movie?"

"St. Trinians or Pirates of the Caribbean, what about you?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean as well and also Sweeney Todd, basically anything with Johnny Depp in it."

"I agree. Johnny Depp is so amazing." I gushed.

Sam smiled at me and I was about to ask him a question when the back door opened and three very wet teenagers climbed in. Sam and I hadn't even noticed that it was raining.

"Hey guys. Guess what, the hardware store is closed today because Mr. Lucas is in hospital." Seth said as he shook his hair.

"Well, let's head up to Forks and go to their hardware store. If they don't have what Bella wants, we can all drive up to Port Angeles." Sam said.

He leant out and told Jake the plan before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

I pulled out my phone and called dad.

"_Hello Swan residence, Sue speaking."_ Aunty Sue said.

"Hey Aunty Sue. Is dad there?" I asked with a smile.

"_Hey Bells. Yea, I'll just get him. Hold on." _She said.

I heard shuffling and then dad's voice came on the line.

"_Hey Sweetie. How's the shopping going? The boys being good?" _He asked. I could tell he was grinning.

"It's going good. We got my lamps, lounge and bedside table. I'm just calling to tell you that we are heading up to Forks now to try and find a writing desk and some paint. I didn't like any of the ones at the shop here. As for the boys, well…" I trailed off and looked over my shoulder at Paul and Jared. They were looking really afraid and were mouthing 'no no no' to me.

"The boys have been good but it is still only early dad." I said. Both boys in the back breathed a sigh of relief and Sam and Seth shook with laughter.

"_Who's in the car with you?" _Dad asked suddenly.

"Umm, Sam's driving and Paul, Jared and Seth are in the back." I said. I was really confused when he asked the question.

"_Well, tell Jared and Paul that I wish to speak to them when they get home because I know that you were lying when you said the boys had been good. Considering you are with Jared and Paul, I just know that they have been picking on you." _Dad said.

"Ok. I will relay the message. Alright, I'm gunna go. Love you dad." I said before I hung up.

"What message did you have to relay Bella?" Sam asked as he spared me a quick glance.

"Dad wants to talk to Jared and Paul when we get back because he said he could tell that I was lying when I said you guys were all good." I told them with a grin.

Jared and Paul looked at each other before Jared said "The chief is gunna kill us."

We all laughed when I noticed Sam was turning into my street.

"Sam, why are we going to my place?" I asked.

"We are going to dorp all this stuff off at your house before we drive to Forks." Sam said.

I nodded as we pulled up out the front of my house.

Sam beeped the horn before getting opening his door. "Stay here in the car and keep dry. We'll get this stuff inside and be back in a sec." Jared, Paul and Seth hoped out of the car and were pulling the protective cover off of the

Sam got out of the car just as Dad and the others came out. They got all the things out of the car before they quickly returned. I watched as Brady and Colin got out of Jake's car (which had pulled in behind us) and Seth got in.

I waved to Brady and Colin as they walked away. Jared, Kim and Paul walked back out to the car and quickly slid in.

"Hey Bella." Kim said as she fastened her seat belt from her seat in between Jared and Paul.

"Hey Kim. Hey guys, where are Colin and Brady going?" I asked.

"Oh, their mum wants them home. They have to do some family thing this afternoon." Jared said. I may not be an expert, but I could tell he was hiding something.

I didn't say anything else until Sam got into the car.

The drive to Forks consisted of me and Kim chatting about school and the likes and Jared and Paul having a thumb wrestling match above Kim's head.

When we got to Forks, we bought the paint first. I decided on lavender purple with a black trim. After the hardware store, we drove over to the furniture shop.

"Here we go again." I said as we got out of the car.

Kim grinned and looped her arm through mine. We started towards the doors when one of the boys cleared their throat. Kim and I turned and looked at the expectantly.

"We are going to go for a quick walk. I need to get some car parts and the boys want to check out the arcade." Jake said.

"Jared and I will stay with the girls." Sam said.

Kim and I nodded and continued into the store. We walked straight over to the desks with the boys tailing us.

Kim and I searched the tiny shop and I was about to give up when something caught my eye. I walked over to a gorgeous Victorian desk. It was beautiful. It had two big drawers built in. Built into the top of the table were many drawers and also a small cabinet. **(picture on profile)**

"This is the one." I said. Kim and the boys looked at me and Kim smiled.

"That is beautiful." Kim said.

We called the salesperson over. He was a young kid, maybe only a year older than me.

"How can I help?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

"We'll take this desk here." Sam said with a glare. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little bit closer. I looked up at him wondering where all this protectiveness had come from.

The boy walked to the desk, read the serial number and headed over to the counter. The four of us followed him and waited.

"Ok. That comes to a total of $396." The boy said.

I pulled out the wallet and gave him the credit card that I had. I may not like Phil but he is rich and he decided that one way to keep me out of his hair was to give me an unlimited credit card.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get the table for you." The boy said.

Jared turned to Kim and me and said "We'll go and get the table. Why don't you two head out to the car? Jake and the others should be back by now."

Kim and I nodded and after Jared kissed Kim quickly on the lips, Sam and Jared followed the boy to get my desk.

Kim and I had just left the store when I crashed into something very hard. I hit the ground stunned.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you up." A melodic, female voice said from above me.

I looked up and found myself gazing into a pair of gorgeous topaz eyes.

**This was really just a filler chapter where we got some Bella/Pack bonding. Next chapter – Bella meets the Cullen's for the first time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

_Kim and I had just left the store when I crashed into something very hard. I hit the ground stunned._

"_I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you up." A melodic, female voice said from above me._

_I looked up and found myself gazing into a pair of gorgeous topaz eyes._

**On with the story**

I grabbed the woman's hand and shuddered a little at the temperature of her hand. She pulled me up and I dusted myself off. I took this time to gaze at the woman. She was indescribably beautiful. She had gorgeous caramel coloured hair, pale skin and a dainty body. She was about 5'7 with her heels on.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Bella by the way." I said as I shook her hand.

"I'm Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." The woman said.

"Mum, come on." A voice called. I looked over Esme's shoulder and saw three girls and four guys. One of the girls was waving Esme over.

"Carlisle, kids come here." Esme called. The seven people walked over and as they approached, I was stunned by what I saw.

All seven of them were incredibly beautiful. All of them had topaz eyes and they all walked gracefully.

"Bella, this is my husband Carlisle, my sons Jasper, Edward and Emmett and my daughters Alice, Rose and Taylor. Everyone this is Bella." Esme said.

"Hey." I said.

Emmett, Taylor and Alice waved, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward nodded and Carlisle walked up to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella? Is that short for Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

"That's a beautiful name." Esme said.

"So how old are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I just turned 17, what about you guys?" I asked.

"Emmett, Rose and Jazz are 18 and Ed, Tay and I are all 17." Alice replied.

I was a bit confused about how they were all the same age and how they seemed to be together. Emmett had his arm around Rose's neck, Jazz and Alice were holding hands and Edward had his arms wrapped around Taylor's waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Kim." I said as I finally realised that Kim was still next to me.

Kim shook their hands before slipping her arm through mine. She seemed a little afraid but I couldn't see why.

"So Bella, do you live in Forks?" Carlisle asked me as he wrapped an arm around Esme.

"No, I live in La Push. I'm up here to buy some furniture for my room." I replied.

"You live in La Push?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, my dad is Chief Black." I said.

"Ahh how is Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

I opened my mouth to reply when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sam standing their looking at the Cullen's.

"Bella, Kim." I heard Jake call. I turned and saw him, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth walking quickly towards us. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist and glared at the Cullen's. I felt him shaking a bit and when I looked past him and saw Jared wrap his arms possessively around Kim's waist. The other boys were tense and seemed to be on alert. Paul was glaring at the Cullen's but one look from Sam made him turn his gaze to the ground.

"Your desk is in the car Bells, we probably should be heading back now." Sam said in a tone that meant business.

"Ok sure. It was great meeting you." I said.

"You too, hey what's your cell number. Maybe we could hang out sometime." Taylor said.

I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

"It was wonderful meeting you Isabella. Tell your father I said hello." Carlisle said. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it when he called me Isabella.

"I will. I will see you later." I said before I waved to the Cullen's and the boys led me over to the car.

"We leave you alone for five minutes and you are getting leeched." Sam said. I shook my head and shrugged both him and Jake off me. I didn't know what their problem was, the Cullen's were nothing but nice to me. Kim did the same with Jared and we linked arms and walked in front of the boys. When we got to the cars, Kim, Paul and I hopped into the back seat whilst Jared hopped into the front.

My phone started ringing as Sam started the car. I pulled it out and the display read _One New Message._

_Hey Bella_

_What are you doing on Saturday? Do you and Kim wanna hang out wif me and Alice?_

_Text bac_

_Taylor_

I smiled and hit reply.

_Hey_

_I'll check when I get home but sounds fun_

_I wanna apologise for th boys bein so rude_

_Bells_

"Who was that Bella?" Sam asked.

"Oh no-one." I said. The phone rang again and I opened it to read Taylor's reply.

_That's ok._

_Text me bac if you're allowed to come wif ur address._

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and turned to Kim who was poking me to get my attention.

_What? _I mouthed.

_Who was that? _She mouthed back.

I was about to reply when I noticed Jared, Paul and Sam shooting glances at us.

I pulled my phone out again and typed my response into a message and let her read it.

She nodded when she found out that it was Taylor and said out loud "Tell me more when we get back."

I nodded before I turned to Sam and said "Sam, can I get an ice cream now?"

Sam smiled and said "Sure Bells."

We drove back into La Push and Sam pulled into an ice cream parlour. We all got out of the cars and headed in.

"Hi there. What can I get for you?" A perky blonde said. She was looking at each of the boys up and down and glared at me and Kim. Kim was wrapped in Jared's arms and Seth had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on mine.

"Bells, what do you want?" Sam asked as he looked down at me.

"Umm, can I get a double scoop Gold Medal ribbon (chocolate and vanilla with a swirl of caramel through it) in a waffle cone please?" I asked as I looked at the menu. "Ohh and can I get a flake in it"?

Sam laughed and said "Sure."

The boys put the order in whilst Kim and I went to find a seat. The boys soon came over and joined us. Sam handed me my ice cream and I kissed him on the cheek. He placed his arm on the back of my chair and ate his own.

We ate and talked and once the ice creams were finished, we headed home. We got in the car and drove the short drive to my house in silence. When we got there, Sam helped me out of the car whilst Jared and Paul lifted the table out of the truck. Kim and I walked inside and found the adults all sitting in the lounge room watching T.V.

"Hey girls." Dad said as we walked in. He kissed my head and pulled me into his lap.

"Did you get your things Bells?" Uncle Harry said.

"I sure did. Oh dad, Carlisle Cullen said to say hello." I said as I looked up at dad.

"Were did you see Carlisle Cullen?" He asked me.

"I literally ran into his wife outside the furniture store in Forks. We talked for a while and I met his whole family. That reminds me, can I go out on Saturday with Alice and Taylor Cullen?" I asked.

Dad looked over my head and I followed his gaze. His eyes were locked with Sam who seemed to be having a silent conversation with him. Jake was shaking but after a quick word from Jared, he calmed down.

"When did they ask you this Bella? Was that before we got there?" Embry asked me.

"No, after we swapped numbers, Taylor sent me a message." I answered with a shrug. "So can I go? They invited Kim as well."

"Sure Bells. Do you know where you will be going?" Dad said. His voice hitched on the word sure but I still didn't know why.

"Nope. That's for them to decide." I said. Someone in the room took in a sharp breath and I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Dad, have you got any paintbrushes?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, Jake can you go and grab the paint brushes from the shed. What colours did you get Bella?" Dad asked.

"Purple and black. Thanks daddy." I kissed his cheek and got up out of his lap. He smiled at me and turned to the boys.

"Help Bella paint the room and then put her furniture in. Oh, Jared, Paul, stay behind. We need to talk." Dad said with a wink at me. Jared and Paul visibly stiffened and looked at one another in fear.

Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam headed up to my room with Kim following. I walked past Jared and Paul and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Good luck." I whispered before I walked up to my room.

Sam had taken the lids off the paint and the boys were placing sheets over the furniture and floor. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed two old shirts and two pairs of old tracksuit pants.

"Here Kim, put these on so you don't ruin your clothes." Kim smiled at me and walked into my ensuite.

When she was done, I walked in and quickly changed my outfit. I came out of the bathroom and found Jake dumping the paintbrushes onto my bed.

"Alright, let's get this room painted." I said. I picked up and paintbrush and we began.

By the time we had finished painting, all the boys were covered in paint. Kim and I had remained unscathed for the moment until Jared decided that we were too clean. He walked over to us and painted a purple stripe down our faces. Kim and I looked at each other before we grabbed our paintbrushes, loaded them with paint and threw them at him. Mine hit his head and Kim's hit his chest.

"Oh, this means war." He said before he grabbed another paintbrush and ran at me. I squealed and hid behind Sam. I hid just as a paintbrush came flying at me. It hit Sam in the middle of his neck, leaving a lavender purple spot.

I started laughing and had to grab onto the person behind me, who happened to be Seth. He lost his balance and fell ass first into a tray of black paint. This only made me laugh harder until I felt something wet and gross in my hair.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam with purple hands and Seth with black. I grabbed a strand of hair and saw that it was purple. After inspecting the damage, I glared and both boys and stood up.

Both boys looked at me scared when I picked up a tin of paint. I grabbed a fine paintbrush and walked over to them. They started to move away but I continued onto the wall. I dipped the paintbrush into the paint and both of them tensed.

I knelt down and started drawing some pretty patterns on the wall. I looked at the boys and Kim and said "Well stop acting like lazy arses and help me."

They got the idea and soon began helping me. Soon the walls were covered in patterns and pictures of all sorts. On one part of the wall, we all signed our names in fancy writing.

I put the paintbrush down and said "This looks perfect."

"Once the paint has dried we will put together your desk and bedside tables. We will also bring your lounge chair up for you." Sam said.

"Cool. What did dad say to you two?" I asked Jared and Paul as we walked downstairs.

"Nothing. Just being the chief that's all." Paul said.

"I thought you were painting the walls." Aunty Sue said when we all entered the lounge room.

"Where's the fun in that mum?" Seth asked as he kissed his mum on the cheek. Leah was sitting next to Uncle Harry and shook her head. She mumbled something under her breath before she got up and walked over to Sam. She kissed him hard on the lips before pulling away and hugging him. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

I caught Seth's eye and he pretended to gag. I tried to hold back a laugh but it came out as a sort of stifled giggle. Leah turned and glared at me.

"Have you got something to say?" She snapped.

"Nope. Nothing at all." I said with a cheeky grin. She huffed and pulled Sam onto the lounge with her.

I moved over to Jake and sat down in his lap. His arms went around my waist as he continued his conversation with Embry. I cuddled into his chest but just as I got comfortable, the home phone rang.

"I got it." Sue said as I made to stand up. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

After a few seconds she returned. "Bells, phone for you." She said as she walked back to her seat. I got off Jake's lap and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello Isabella." _The voice on the other line said. I froze and instantly knew who it was.

"Hi Phil." I said carefully. I didn't know if he had been drinking or not so I was on alert.

"_When are you going to get over yourself and get your ass back here?" _Oh yep, he's been drinking.

Before I could say anything he continued

"_Your mum has been complaining for the past day about how she misses her Bella. I can't see why she would miss a stupid little bitch like you though." _Phil said cruelly.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I was used to this sort of stuff but that didn't mean that I wasn't hurt by it.

"_You are gunna get your fat ass on a plane tomorrow and fly down to Florida -" _Phil started before I cut him off.

"Why? Why should I? You'll only ignore me or hurl abuse at me so why should I come to Florida?" I said. It was the first time I had ever spoken back to Phil and it felt good.

"_Do not use that tone of voice with me Isabella Marie Kaitlyn DWYER!" _Phil said.

"The name is Black. I never took your name. Just because mum did doesn't mean I have to." I said.

"_Why you ungrateful little bitch! How dare you speak to me that way? I can't see why your mother is wasting her time on an ungrateful whore like you. You had better be on a plane and here within the next week or when we do see you again, there will be trouble." _Phil said, acid lacing his tone before he slammed the phone down with a loud CLICK!

I gently placed the phone back in the cradle and slid down the wall. The tears started to flow faster and I (unfortunately) let out a loud sob. I heard movement in the living room and quickly jumped to my feet. Without grabbing a jacket or shoes I ran out the back door. The last thing I heard before I entered the forest was a call of "BELLA!"

**--- Sam POV ---**

I had never seen someone so happy. Bella was smiling and laughing as we painted the room. When Seth and I put paint in her hair, we thought she was gunna kill us. We were so surprised when she didn't even retaliate. It was so good to see a girl who actually could laugh at herself.

When we headed back downstairs, Leah walked over and kissed me possessively. I knew she was feeling threatened by Bella and it was pretty funny.

Bella moved to sit with Jake whilst I sat with Leah. I wished Bella was that comfortable with me but I knew that would have to wait. The phone rang and Sue got it. She emerged from the kitchen a few seconds later and told Bella the phone was for her. Bella danced into the kitchen and we all heard her say "Hello?"

A short pause followed before Bella said "Hi Phil." We all noticed that Bella's voice held a tremor of fear in it which made us all sit up straight. There was a long pause and the faint smell of salt began to permeate the air. Jake stood up but one look from Charlie stopped him

"Why? Why should I? You'll only ignore me or hurl abuse at me so why should I come to Florida?" Came Bella's voice.

"What!?" Charlie, Billy, Harry, Quil, Embry, Jake and I growled.

"The name is Black. I never took your name. Just because mum did doesn't mean I have to." Bella almost yelled. Whatever the conversation was about, it was turning ugly. The person on the other line spoke for a bit before we heard Bella slide the phone back into its cradle.

We heard a small amount of movement and the smell of salt – tears – became stronger. Suddenly Bella let out a sob that made my heart hurt. My imprint was in pain. I felt the strong urge to hurt this Phil person that had hurt her.

We all stood up and raced towards the kitchen. Bella got up and was out the door by the time we made it to the kitchen. We followed her scent and watched as she ran into the forest behind the house. The rain was pouring harder now and Bella had left her shoes behind.

"BELLA!" Jake, Seth, Charlie and Sue yelled but Bella kept running.

"Sam, boys, go and find her." The chief said. We all nodded and after I kissed Leah on the forehead we ran into the pouring rain. I watched from the trees as everyone went inside before signalling to the boys that it was safe to phase.

_Seth, Brady and Colin, head south. Jake, Quil and Embry head north and Jared, Paul and I will head east. If you find her, send up a signal._

We all split off into our groups and headed in our designated directions.

_Noses to the ground boys. _Was my last thought to the boys before I could only hear Jared and Paul's thoughts.

_I wonder what the hell happened to make Bells cry like that – J_

_I'm gunna kill whoever hurt the chief's daughter – P_

_Boys, I gotta tell you both something _I thought to them as I smelt the ground. The rain was making it hard to get a scent.

_What's up man? _Paul asked as the both looked at me.

_I imprinted. _I said.

Both Paul and Jared stoped in their tracks.

_You did? On who – J_

_Congrats man. Who's the lucky girl – P_

_It's Bella_ I thought back.

_WHAT! _Both Paul and Jared shouted in my head. I growled at them and the both looked as apologetic as wolves could.

_When we phase back, we are gunna have a talk _Jared said. I knew that he would be the best person to talk to considering he had imprinted.

Suddenly, I caught a scent. Freesias, strawberries and that unidentifiable scent that was purely…

_Bella. _I thought. Jared and Paul smelt the ground and the three of us headed off in the direction of the scent.

We stopped about five minutes later and saw Bella lying curled up against a tree. She was sobbing and shivering. She would occasionally let out a sob that made me feel like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

I moved away a little and phased back. I slipped my spare shorts on and grabbed my shirt.

"Send up the signal." I said to Paul. He nodded and headed further into the woods. When I heard him howl I turned to Jared.

"Go back and tell the Sue to run a hot bath, get some warm clothes. Bella is probably on the verge of hypothermia so hurry."

Jared nodded before he ran faster than I had ever seen him. He must know how worried I am. I knew if Kim was in Bella's place, he would be as worried as me.

I quickly walked out of the trees and into the clearing.

"Bella?" I called softly.

She didn't look at me and she didn't move. I slowly walked over to her. When I reached her, I lifted her up into my arms and felt her snuggle into my body. She was soaked to the bone and I was really worried.

"Bells honey, I've got to put a semi dry shirt on you so that you don't freeze okay." I got no response so I quickly slipped off her shirt and put mine on her. It was slightly drier but would get wet fast.

I carefully stood up and adjust Bella so that her head was resting in the crook of my neck. She moved closer to me and for once I was really glad about my high body temperature.

"Sam." I heard Bella mumble. I looked down at her and noticed her eyes were half lidded.

"Just hang on Bells. I'll get you home soon where you can warm up." I said as I started to move.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't Bella, I promise I won't leave you." I replied.

I quietly whispered things to her as I ran through the forest. She calmed down and would only let out an occasional hiccup.

As I emerged from the forest, I noticed Jared and Paul sitting on the back porch. When they saw me they got up and raced towards me. Both were holding blankets which were immediately thrown over Bella's shivering body.

"The chief is freaking out." Paul said. I nodded and the boys and I walked inside.

Charlie was pacing around the living room but stopped when he saw us. He raced over to me and pushed Bella's wet hair back from her face. He kissed her head and stroked her face gently.

"Sam, bring her up to the bathroom. Everyone else stay down here." Sue said.

I nodded again and carried my Bella – wait _MY _Bella – up to the bathroom. I helped Sue undress her and smiled as I saw the faint blush appear on Bella's cheeks. I lifted her up again and placed her in the warm water. Sue washed her hair and body whilst I spoke to her quietly.

When Bella was warm, I lifted her out of the tub and dried her hair whilst Sue grabbed her some pyjamas. We helped Bella slip the pyjamas on and started towards her bedroom. We walked a few steps before Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted from exhaustion.

I caught her before she hit the ground and carried her to her room. I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I'll sit with her Sam. You go and warm up." Sue said.

I shook my head and took the seat beside her bed. The room smelled of fresh paint but I didn't care.

"No, I promised her I'd stay." I whispered.

Sue nodded and kissed my head. She wrapped an unnecessary blanket around my shoulder as I made myself comfortable on the seat ready to watch over and protect my imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat beside the bed for a few hours. I watched as Bella tossed and turned in her bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Bella start mumbling.

"No Phil. Stop it please." She cried. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she thrashed around. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bella honey. Calm down. Its ok, it's just a dream." I said as I gently shook her. Her brown eyes shot open in fear. She looked around the room before her eyes met mine. She launched herself at me and cried into my chest. I carefully manoeuvred myself so that we were both lying down. I pulled the blanket up over her and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around my waist as her tears wet my bare chest.

"Shhh Bella. It'll be ok. I'll keep you safe." I whispered as I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. I was amazed at how smooth it was. It reminded me of silk. Bella's tears started to subside and she lifted her head and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Sam." She whispered but I heard her clearly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just sleep." I said. I gently placed her head into my neck and continued running my fingers through her hair.

"Don't leave me Sam." Bella whispered once more before her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

I moved my mouth to her ears and whispered "I won't. I promise I'll never leave you."

I don't know how long I was lying there before Charlie and the boys quietly opened the door. They quickly took up positions around the bed, some sitting, some standing.

"How is she?" Charlie whispered as he rubbed Bella's back.

"She's ok. She passed out just as Sue and I were bringing her in here, probably from exhaustion. She's just sleeping now." I said.

We all sat in silence, staring at Bella for another ten minutes before I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me and waited.

"Um, I have something I need to tell you all." I said. I caught Jared and Paul's gaze and nodded. They nodded back and I took a deep breath.

"I imprinted." I explained.

"Congrats man. That's awesome." Jake said. _Yea that's what you think now. _I thought.

"Well done Sam. Who is the lucky girl?" The chief asked.

I sighed and said "Bella."

"WHAT!" Jake whisper yelled so that he didn't wake Bella up.

"It's not his fault Jake. It just happens. Congratulations but I think that you and I need to have a chat about this Sam." Charlie said. I nodded and looked over at Seth. He had remained silent the whole time.

"Could you all give me and Seth a moment alone please?" I asked as I looked at the younger boy.

Everyone nodded before quietly making their way out of Bella's room. Charlie shut the door behind him and I turned my gaze to Seth.

"Seth." I said.

He looked up at me and said "Congratulations Sam."

"Is that all?" I prodded.

Seth sighed and said "Look, I love Bella like an older sister but Leah is my sister. Please break it to her gently. She really loves you but I've heard how strong this imprinting thing is and I know that you can't deny it. Just, be gentle with Leah, that's all I ask and you will certainly have my blessing."

"Thank you Seth. I'll be as careful as possible." I said as I looked back down at Bella.

"Oh and another thing," Seth said as he stood to leave. I looked away from my imprint and at him. "I know it's impossible but if you hurt a single hair on Bella's head, I will personally kill you – Alpha or not."

I smiled at him and he closed the door behind him.

"Sam?" I heard my angel's voice say. I looked down and noticed her brown doe eyes staring back at me. It was then I was certain that this girl was my imprint.

"Yes Bella." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got a phone call and after you hung up you ran out into the forest. You were drenched through and almost got hypothermia." I explained softly.

Bella nodded and whispered one more thing before she fell back asleep.

"Sam, please don't leave me."

**--- Bella POV ---**

The past three weeks had been quite eventful. In a shock turn of events (well shocking for Kim and me) Sam had broken up with Leah. It all started a few days after Sam had found me in the forest. We were having a big barbeque and Sam was sitting next to me. He was paying attention to me and making me laugh. Leah stormed out into the yard, up to me and got right up in my face.

"Back off bitch. Sam is my boyfriend so stop trying to steal him like the useless whore that you are." Leah yelled as she glared at me.

Everything suddenly went silent, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil dropped the forks that were halfway to their mouths, Seth spat his mouthful of cola all over Brady and Colin whose jaws were almost scraping the ground. Jake was shaking and Sam was growling slightly. Aunty Sue and Uncle Harry had this look of shock on their faces and Dad and Uncles Billy, Quil and Embry's heads were swinging back and forth between Leah, myself and Sam while they waited for a response.

"What are you talking about Leah?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me. You obviously aren't getting enough pleasure from your own boyfriend so you are going after mine. Back off." She yelled before she shoved my shoulders hard. I started to fall back but was caught just before I hit the ground by Sam. His eyes looked murderous as he gently placed me on his chair and stood toe – to – toe with Leah.

"What the hell Leah?" He growled. She looked right up at him and flinched a little at the look in his eyes.

"That bitch is trying to take you from me." Leah said acidly as she glared at me. Sam moved so that he was in between me and her.

"No, she isn't. In case you had forgotten, a few days ago, Bella almost died from hypothermia. I was the one that found her. I am just making sure that she is ok." Sam growled.

"I don't care. You haven't spent a minute with me in the past three days. Did you forget that I am your girlfriend?" Leah questioned.

"Ex." Sam said, shocking us all.

"What was that?" Leah said in a deathly whisper.

"Ex girlfriend. I really wish that I didn't have to do it this way but Leah, it's over. You are becoming extremely clingy and jealous over nothing. Bella and I are friends and she needs my help at the moment. So unless you can grow up, we are over." Sam said, ending the conversation.

Leah gasped before looking past Sam and at me.

"You put him up to this didn't you? You slut." She slipped under Sam's arm and before I knew what was happening, she slapped me across the face. I held my cheek stunned whilst Sam started shaking violently. Aunty Sue grabbed Leah's arm and dragged her into the house. Kim wrapped an arm around me and had a look at my cheek. I gently pushed her off and stood up. I walked over to Sam who was still shaking violently and his eyes looked murderous.

"Sam," I whispered. I placed my hand gently on his arm, waiting for him to lash out at me. Instead, his shakes started to minimise and soon he had stopped all together. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes softening. He lifted my chin with his index finger and inspected my cheek.

"Sam, I'm ok." I said. I gave him a smile before I moved back to my seat. We all heard a car drive away and we could only assume that Aunty Sue had taken Leah home.

Now three weeks later and it was my first day of school at La Push High. I had gotten up to my alarm at 6:30, showered and dressed in a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black shirt with Hello Kitty doing the "Thriller" dance on it that I had gotten from Hot Topic, a Cobra Starship hoodie and a pair of flat black zip up boots. I slipped some silver hoop earrings in my ears, one that said love and the other said hate. I grabbed a grey scarf and my Avenged Sevenfold shoulder bag that held all my school stuff and ran out to Jake's Rabbit. I slipped into the front seat and kissed Jake on the cheek. He handed me a cup of coffee and a piece of toast.

"Thanks handsome." I said as I gratefully took the food. Jake pulled away from our houses and drove down the street.

"We just have to pick Paul and Jared up and then we will head to school." Jake said.

"Ok." I said before I took a mouthful of coffee.

We pulled up out the front of a two storey house and saw Jared and Paul sitting on the curb talking. Jake honked the horn and both boys stood up and raced over to the car.

"Hey Bells." Jared said as he leant through my window and kissed my cheek before he got in. Paul leant forward from the seat behind me and kissed my cheek as well.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

We drove the short distance to school and pulled into the car park. The boys got out of the car straight away but I sat still for a few more moments.

"You coming Bells?" Paul asked as he opened my door.

"Yep. Just psyching myself up. I'm a bit nervous." I said. He grinned and grabbed my hand. He helped me out of the car and shut the door behind me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards where I saw the guys all sitting.

"Does someone want to tell me where the reception is? I gotta get my schedule." I said.

"Sure. I'll take you." Kim said. She stood up and after kissing Jared, linked her arm with mine. She started to lead me towards a brick building.

"What about your bag?" I asked when I noticed she left her bag behind.

"Jared will grab it for me. We have first lesson together." Kim said with a shrug.

"He is really devoted isn't he?" I said.

Kim shot me a lovesick smile and nodded.

The bell rang just as we reached the door that read "Reception".

"I can take it from here. I'll see you at lunch." I said. Kim kissed my cheek and walked off.

I pushed the door open and walked towards the receptionist's desk.

An old lady with slightly greying hair was bustling around filing papers. She stopped and looked at me when I cleared my throat.

"My name's Isabella Black. I just transferred here." I said.

"Ahh yes. Miss. Isabella. Your father hasn't stopped talking about your arrival since you told him that you were coming. You look just like your mum but you definitely have some of your dad's features." She said. "My name's Mrs. Newman. If you need anything, come and see me."

"Oh, are you related to Daniel Newman?" I asked.

"Yes. He's my husband. How do you know him?" She asked as she grabbed a few papers that I was sure were mine.

"He drove me home form the airport when I arrived here." I replied as I took the papers from her.

"Oh now I remember. He was so excited that he had driven the chief's daughter. Now can you get all of your teachers to fill out that pink slip please and bring it to me at the end of the day? Have a great day Bella." Mrs. Newman said.

"Thanks. You too." I said as I walked out of the reception.

I pulled out the map and my timetable. I had English first in room 354 with Mr. Griffiths. I followed my map until I found myself at the room. I shoved my papers into my bag, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A young man of about 30 opened the door and smiled at me.

"You must be Isabella." He said.

"Just Bella and yes I am." I replied. He opened the door wider and ushered me in.

"Class, we have a new student today. Everyone this is Bella. She just moved here from…" He trailed off to let me finish his sentence.

"I moved here from Phoenix." I finished.

"Wonderful. Well please take a seat next to Luke. Luke, raise you hand please. Now here is a list of the texts that we will be reading this year. If you need copies of them, the library has a few spare." Mr. Griffiths said.

I nodded, took the list and looked around for Luke. I saw a guy with short, spiked black hair waving at me. I walked past the tables and slid in the seat next to him.

"Hey there. Welcome to La Push High." Luke said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey. Thanks." I said as I grasped his hand. I quickly looked down at the list and read what books I would need.

**Gothic Study: **_Dracula – Bram Stoker_

_ The Picture of Dorian Gray – Oscar Wilde_

**Classics: **_Pride and Prejudice – Jane Austen_

_ Wuthering Heights – Emily Bronte_

_ Great Expectations – Charles Dickens_

"At the moment we are reading Dracula. Do you want to share with me for this lesson?" Luke whispered to me.

"Sure. Thanks." I replied with a smile. He slid the book over to the centre of the table and we both took notes.

Soon the lesson ended and we both stood up. I slipped my notebook into my bag and swung it onto my shoulder. I walked up to Mr. Griffiths and handed him my slip to sign. He signed it and told me to have a good day. I walked out of the classroom and started walking in a random direction.

"So what subject have you got now Bella?" Luke asked as he fell into step beside me.

"Biology with Mrs. Cook. Do you know where that is?" I asked sheepishly.

"I sure do. That's were I'm headed as well. I'll introduce you to my friends. So, you're the chief's daughter." Luke said.

"Yea I am. Does everyone know that?" I asked.

"Pretty much. You are considered to be a form of royalty around here." Luke explained as we entered a science lab. He introduced me to Mrs. Cook who automatically signed my sheet. She handed me a textbook and told me to sit with Luke. She told us to work on a particular exercise and that we could talk quietly provided that we did the work. Luke led me to three benches at the back of the room where four guys were already sitting.

"Hey boys. This is Bella, the chief's daughter. Bella, this is Mark, Caleb, James and Chris." Luke said as he pointed at each guy.

The guys waved at me and I slid into one of the seats at the empty bench.

"So you are the infamous cousin of Jacob Black." James said to me. He was a typical Quileute male – long black hair, deep brown eyes and extremely tanned skin. He was very handsome.

"I am. Why is that everyone knows about me?" I asked.

"Well because you are the chief's daughter. Also, people want you to take over the chief's position. Caleb explained.

I must have looked confused because Caleb elaborated. "When your father decides to step down as chief, the position should pass on to his eldest son. However because your dad never had a son, many people believe that it should be passed on to you even though you are a female."

"What happens if I'm not allowed?" I asked.

"Then it will pass on to Jacob but there are quite a number of us that don't want that to happen." Caleb said.

"Why is that? Jake is the next male relative so the position should be his." I said.

"Well, have you met Sam Uley?" Mark asked.

When I nodded my head he continued. "The Elders worship Sam. They want him to take over the chief position when your father steps down."

"I still don't see the problem." I said. I truly was clueless.

"We can't see why the Elders would want Sam as chief because he is the leader of a gang. All of those kids, including Jacob are all part of his little gang. If Jacob were to become chief, he would still have Sam in his ear telling him what to do so in retrospect, Sam would be chief and Jacob would be his lap dog if you will." Chris said.

"We aren't trying to insult your family. We just want you to know that if you are ever going to go for the position of chief, we will be behind you." Luke said.

I nodded and decided that this was something that I needed to talk to dad about.

The rest of biology passed pretty quickly and soon I had become pretty good friends with the boys. I learnt that James and Mark were in my gym class, Chris was in my Spanish class, Caleb and Luke were in Maths with me and all four of them were in my music class.

After bio, I headed off to Spanish with Chris. I didn't get to sit with him; instead I was placed next to a guy named Liam. He tried flirting with me for the whole lesson.

"Your Isabella right?" He asked as we worked from our workbooks.

"It's just Bella." I replied as I tried to block him out and focus on my work.

"So Isabella." He said completely ignoring my comment. "Do you wanna, you know go out with me on Friday night?"

I stopped writing and looked up at him. He was looking smug and hopeful.

"Sorry but I can't." I said as I looked back down at my book and kept writing.

"Why not." Jeez, this kid just doesn't give up.

"Because I'm busy." I replied shortly.

"Doing what?" He asked. He was really trying my patience. I looked to my left and noticed Chris trying to hold in his laughter. I subtly gave him the finger and turned to Liam.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am hanging out with my cousin and his friends." I replied.

"Oh well maybe next week." Liam said before he continued doing his work.

Finally the bell rang and I practically flew out of my seat and out of the room. I pulled out my map and headed towards my locker. Just as I had found it and thrown my bag in it, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Bella."

I spun around and came face-to-face with Brady. I smiled and shut my locker.

"Hey there Brady." I replied.

"Come on; let me escort you to the cafeteria." Brady said as he held his arm out. I giggled and looped my arm through his. We walked to the cafeteria and soon his arm was around my waist and mine was around his.

"Hey you're Bella. The chief's daughter right?" A voice on my left said.

I turned and saw 6 boys standing there looking at me. Brady and I stopped and I turned to the boys.

"I sure am. How's it going?" I asked as I held my hand out for the guy at the front to shake. Instead of shaking it, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. I blushed and smiled shyly. I could swear I heard Brady growl lightly in the background.

"Pretty good. My name is Carlos. So, it feels like such an honour to be meeting our new chief." He said as he released my hand.

"You as well as anyone else know that that position is going to Sam Uley." Brady said from behind me.

"No one asked you." One of the other boys said as he glared at Brady.

"Hey, don't be mean to him." I said. I was beginning to feel very protective of Brady and Colin, much like I was with Seth.

"I apologise for my friend's idiocy milady. Ignore him." Carlos said. I nodded and turned to Brady.

"I think I can find the cafeteria from here Brady, how about you go in and save me a seat?" I said.

Brady nodded and gave the group of boys one more scathing look before walking through the big double doors that were just ahead of us.

I turned back to Carlos and said "why is it that everyone wants me to be chief when they know I can't? I'm not male so the position isn't mine to take."

"We wish for there to be an exemption made this time. Many of us would rather the chief position be kept in the Black family rather than be given off to _Uley_." Carlos explained, his face darkened when he mentioned Sam.

"Well then the job will go to Jake." I said. I was feeling major déjà vu.

"Yes but Jacob is a member of Sam's little gang. This would still give Sam power over the tribe." Another boy in the group said.

"I don't honestly see the big problem with Sam. He has been nothing but nice to me since I arrived here." I said.

"We just find it disgusting that the Elder's practically bow down to him. Just, if the opportunity ever arises, would you please seriously consider it? Well Miss. Bella, we must take our leave. It was a pleasure to meet you. We hope to talk to you again soon." Carlos said. He lifted my hand again and kissed it before walking into the cafeteria.

I followed a few minutes later and noticed the guys sitting at a table in the corner. I quickly walked over to the food line and grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of juice. After I paid, I walked over to the table and slid into the seat next to Kim.

"Hey Bells. How's your day been?" Kim asked.

I groaned and said "Don't ask" before taking a bite of pizza.

"It can't have been that bad." Jared said from beside Kim.

"You're right – it was worse." I said.

"What's happened?" Jake asked, he seemed genuinely worried.

"Nothing bad just annoying things. I was asked out in Spanish and I have complete randoms coming up to me in the hall, shaking my hand and saying that they don't want Sam as the next chief so if the position was offered to me, I would have their support. I just don't get it." I said as I slumped down onto the table.

Kim rubbed my back and said "It'll all blow over soon."

"Why don't people here like Sam?" I asked turning my head towards her.

"They just don't understand him. People think that Sam has just brainwashed a bunch of kids into following him around." Kim explained.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the new message.

_Lunch is so boring. Wat u up to_

_Ali_

_Xxx_

I smiled at Alice's message and hit reply.

_Sitting at the lunch table – SO BORED. Lol!_

_Wat u up to this weekend?_

_Bells_

_Xxx_

After the shopping trip that Kim and I had gone on with Ali and Tay, we had become pretty close friends. I was told about how they were both adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

_We are going on a four day hiking trip. We leave on Thursday._

_Ali_

_Xxx_

_Sounds heaps fun. I g2g to class. Msg me l8r_

_Luv Bells_

_Xxx_

I slipped my phone in my pocket just as the bell rang. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my bag. I followed my map towards my music class. I walked in the door, hoping to get through the rest of my day without any hassle.

SAM/BELLA SAM/BELLA SAM/BELLA SAM/BELLA SAM/BELLA

"Hey Bella." I jumped as I heard Sam's voice from behind me. I spun around and looked into Sam's smiling face.

"Sam don't do that. You scared the crap out of me." I said as I clutched my chest. My breathing slowed and I swivelled my chair back around to face my homework.

"How was school today?" Sam asked as he sat on my bed.

"Yea it was ok." I replied nonchalantly.

"Only ok?" He pushed.

"Yea. I just got a little sick of people asking me out, people flirting with me and people pressuring me about the chief's position." I said.

"Ahh. So let me guess. People want you as the chief because you are the direct blood descendent." Sam said with a small smile. I nodded in reply as I tried to focus on understanding this particular maths problem.

I heard Sam get off my bed and watched as he knelt beside me. He titled my chin and said "What do you think about the position?"

"Well, I don't think it's fair to automatically knock me out of the running simply because I am a female but I also don't think I have the temper or knowledge to be the chief of the whole tribe. At the moment, I really don't care." I said.

Sam ran a knuckle down my cheek and said "That was a good answer. Now you look like you are having trouble, can I help?"

I showed him the maths problem and he spent the next few hours helping me complete my homework.

Dad came home carrying pizza at around 6:30. After Sam and I had eaten, we returned to my room where he helped me with the last of my homework. He then decided it was time for him to leave. He shook dad's hand and kissed my forehead. I waved as he drove away before going back inside and heading off to bed.

As I drifted off into sleep, I tried to ignore the tingling feeling from where Sam's lips were on my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week passed pretty uneventfully. I went to school, came home where Sam was always waiting, he would help me with my homework and then I would cook dinner. He would stay for a few hours and we would watch movies or talk. On Friday, Sam dropped me off at school and told me that he would be picking me up and taking me up to Port Angeles. When he arrived, I was talking to Luke, Carlos and their friends. Carlos saw Sam and glared at him over my shoulder.

"Why is he here?" He said to the group. When I turned and noticed who he was staring at I waved.

"He's picking me up. Listen guys I gotta go but text me later ok." I said. I hugged all of the boys and walked over to Sam's car. I could hear the boys grumbling behind me as I walked away but I just ignored them. When I reached Sam, he hugged me and said hi before putting my bag in the backseat of the truck and then lifting me up and into my seat. He got into his side and started the car. As we drove out of the car park, I waved to the boys one last time who all smiled and waved back.

"Why are we going up to Port Angeles?" I asked as we drove. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a tank top and I was starting to shiver. Sam noticed and turned the heat in the car on.

"Because, you have cooked for me every night this week and I want to treat you." He said. We soon pulled up in front of a Japanese restaurant.

"You do like Japanese don't you? If not we can go to this good Itali---"He was rambling until I placed my hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Japanese is fine. I love it. Now let's go. I'm hungry." I said with a grin.

He smiled and hopped out of the truck. I opened my door and looked down at the ground. Sam walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist. He lifted me out and placed me on the ground. I looked up into his eyes and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He leant down and kissed my forehead and I blushed bright red.

"Come on. Let's get you fed and then head off to a movie." Sam whispered huskily.

I nodded and he led me into the restaurant. Sam's arm never left my waist and I found myself enjoying the feeling.

When we entered, the seating hostess looked up at us and her eyes widened. She looked Sam up and down hungrily and I could feel jealousy swelling deep in my stomach. I covered my jealousy and almost laughed when she glared at me. I looked up at Sam and noticed he was looking down at me and smiling. I smiled back and he kissed my head.

"Can I help you?" The girl said flirtatiously. She batted her eyes in a way that could be considered sexy if she didn't have a disgusting amount of make up on and didn't look so fake.

"Yes please, reservation for two under Uley." Sam said, only quickly looking at her.

The girl frowned and looked down at the list.

"Ok then. Please follow me." She said dejectedly. She grabbed two menus and led us to a table in the back corner. She handed us the menus and ran her hand over Sam's bicep as she walked away.

"That was creepy." Sam said with a laugh.

"She was pretty." I said offhandedly.

Sam shrugged and said "I'll tell you something, you are about ten times more beautiful then her."

I blushed and hid my face in the menu. I felt Sam's finger lift my chin and I was forced to look into his eyes. When I did, I blushed harder.

"Why do you do that? Why do you hide your blush?" Sam asked as he cupped my cheek.

"I hate my blush." I replied softly.

"I think it looks gorgeous. Don't hide it or I'll have to make you blush all the time." Sam said with a grin. I smiled back and he moved his hand away just as the waiter came over.

"Hey there. Can I get you guys something to drink?" He was talking to both of us but was staring at me.

"Umm yea, can I get a coke please?" I asked.

He nodded and turned to Sam who was glaring at him.

"I'll get the same." Sam said shortly.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." The waiter said as he winked at me and then walked away.

Sure enough, he was back a few moments later. We ordered our food before sitting back to talk.

"So Sam, tell me about yourself." I said as I made myself comfortable in the booth we were in.

"Well, I'm an only child. I grew up in La Push with my mum. My dad left us when I was about five. I don't really remember him much. I just remember that he wasn't the best father in the world and an even worse husband. He cheated on mum a lot. I went to La Push High and after that I decided to become a police officer to protect the people of La Push. That's how I met your dad actually." Sam said as he got comfortable as well.

"I'm so sorry about your dad." I said.

"Its alright. In the short time that I have known your dad, he was more like a father to me. So tell me about yourself. I've heard stories about before our parents split but nothing about after." Sam said.

"Well as you know, mum and dad split up when I was ten. Mum and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. For 4 years, it was just mum and I. When I was about 14, mum met Phil. They dated for a year and then got engaged. They were married a year ago. Phil plays baseball and he travels a lot. I could tell mum hated being away from him so I decided to come back and visit dad." I explained. I purposely left out all the crap with Phil.

"So Phil is your stepfather?" Sam asked.

I nodded and he continued "Why did you run away after your conversation with him? Did you get into a fight or something?"

I sighed and said "Phil has never really liked me. He is ten years younger then mum and I am about 12 years younger than him. I don't think he is coping with the fact that his stepdaughter is so close in age to him. One night a few months back, mum went out with some friends and Phil came home drunk. He started to hurl abuse at me and from then on he would continue. Sometimes he was drunk and others he wasn't but it did mostly happen when he was drunk. That night he was threatening me and ordering me to come back to Phoenix."

Sam looked so angry by the time I had finished speaking that he was shaking. I quickly slid over to him and rested m head on his shoulder. I placed a hand on his chest and gently moved it up and down to calm him down. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he took some deep breaths.

"How could you put up with that?" He asked me quietly.

I shrugged and ran a finger in a pattern over his chest. He seemed to enjoy it and I was enjoying the feel of his rock hard muscles.

Our waiter soon came over with our food and glared at Sam. He winked at me before he walked away. I sat up but still kept close to Sam. I started to eat and I noticed that his arm never left my shoulders.

When we finished dinner, we stood up and headed towards the cash register. The girl from before was there and she eyed Sam's arm that was still around my shoulders.

"That comes to $67.50" She said in a monotone voice.

I made to pull out my wallet but Sam had already handed the girl a credit card. He looked down at me and smiled. I shook my head and put my wallet away.

"Thank you. Have a good night." The girl said as she handed Sam his card back and also the receipt. I looked at it and noticed that her name and number were scrawled on it with the words "Call me.

When we left the restaurant, Sam and I looked at each other before we started laughing. We walked to the car, still laughing. When we got there, we both leant against the truck trying to compose ourselves.

"Alright, lets go see a movie." Sam said. He opened my door and lifted me into the truck. I was getting very used to that.

We drove towards the cinema and when we got there, Sam insisted on paying not only for the tickets, but for all the food too.

"Sam," I said after he handed me a coke, popcorn and some lollies. "I do have my own money you know?"

"I don't doubt it but tonight is the night where I get to treat with you so please, just let me." Sam said, the end of his speech sounded almost pleading. I hated having to be looked after but I must admit that it felt good to have someone look after me. I was always the adult when it was mum and I. I would have to look after her and the change felt good.

We took our seats just as the previews started. I noticed that Sam was too wide in the shoulders to sit in the seats so I lifted up the arm rest between us. He smiled at me and placed his arm around the back of my seat. I rested my head against his forearm and waited for the movie to start.

The opening scene of _The Dark Knight _came on and I settled in for the movie.

By the time the movie had ended, my head was resting on Sam's shoulder. His head was on top of mine and his arm was around my waist, holding me close. We stayed in our seats until the majority of the crowd had left the cinema before walking out ourselves.

On the drive home I turned my phone on and was met with 3 new messages.

The first was from Carlos.

_Hey Miss. Bella_

_Wat u up 2 tonight? Wanna hang out wif me and the guys tomoro? _

_Msg bac_

_.Carlos_

The second message I received was from Luke.

_Hey Bells_

_Dunno if Carlos asked but do u wanna hang tomoro? _

_Hope Uley wasn't kidnapping u_

_Luke_

The final message was from Adam

_Hey beautiful_

_Miss u heaps. Hope skool is going well._

_Call me wen u get the chance_

_Love you_

_xxx_

I quickly replied to Carlos and Luke's messages saying that I'd love to go out with them. I texted Carlos my address because he said that he would pick me up. I texted Adam and told him that I would ring him when I got home.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and put my head back on the headrest.

We soon pulled up at my place and Sam turned to me.

"Here you go." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks so much Sam. I had an amazing time." I had a quick internal debate before I kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed my bag out of the back and jumped down out of the car. I waved as he drove away.

Dad was asleep on the lounge chair so I kissed him on the forehead before heading up to my room and going to bed myself.

**--- Sam POV ---**

As I drove towards the school, all I could think about was Bella. When I pulled up and saw her, not with the pack but with a bunch of other boys, I was worried and a bit jealous.

I hopped out of the car and noticed Jake and the guys looking my way. I nodded at them and turned back to my angel. I growled lightly as Bella hugged the other guys but smiled when she danced over to me and hugged me. I helped her into my car and we were off.

Striking up conversation was quite easy and soon we were in Port Angeles. When I told her about the restaurant, I was so worried. All I could think was "What if she doesn't like Japanese?" "What if she's allergic?" When she placed her hand on my mouth and told me that Japanese was fine, my heart leapt.

We walked in and the hostess kept staring at me. I only had eyes for Bella though. When we got to our seat, I had to stop myself from phasing simply because the waiter was flirting with _MY _girl.

As we waited for our food, I told her about my life. The only people that actually knew about my past were the pack but it felt good to tell Bells about it.

When she told me about her stepfather, I swear that I have never felt so angry. How dare he hurt my imprint? I wanted to find this Phil person and rip him to shreds because of how he hurt Bella. I felt her hand rest on my chest and this one gesture calmed my fit of rage. I wrapped an arm around her and drew her into my side. I took deep breaths and her scent invaded my senses, instantly calming me.

After I paid for dinner, we drove to the movie. When we sat down in the theatre, I automatically felt uncomfortable. Bella must have noticed my discomfort because she lifted the armrest between us, giving me more shoulder room.

During the course of the movie, she moved closer to me and her head eventually ended up on my shoulder. I put my head on top of hers and breathed in her intoxicating scent. I watched as the emotions passed across her face as she watched the movie. The colours on the screen were illuminating her amazing features.

When the movie was over, we headed home. I watched as she pulled out her phone and reads what I assumed were text messages. She replied to a few before her head rested on the headrest. Her scent was beginning to fill the car and I knew that I would love driving my car from now on.

All too soon we pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks so much Sam. I had an amazing time." She said. I watched as she sat there for a second before she leant over and kissed my cheek. She grabbed her bag and jumped out of my car. When she was safely at her front door, I waved and drove away. As I drove home, I placed my hand to my cheek and smiled. Tonight was defiantly one of the best nights of my life.

**--- Bella POV ---**

The next morning I woke up at about 9:30. I heard the boys downstairs and smelt Aunty Sue's amazing cooking.

I quickly had a shower and threw on a pair of grey shorts and a black tank top. I slipped my feet into some black knee high converse and after brushing my hair and putting some eyeliner and mascara on, I walked downstairs.

"Morning everyone." I said as walked into the kitchen. I kissed Aunty Sue on the cheek and then dad before I slipped into the seat next to Kim.

A plate of food was placed in front of me and I dug in with fervour. I finished my plate and looked up at the clock – 10:05. Carlos was picking me up at ten fifteen.

I sculled my juice before running out of the kitchen. I noticed the confused looks of the guys but I just kept going. I cleaned my teeth, grabbed my phone, wallet and iPod and ran back downstairs.

I sat on the lounge and soon everyone else joined me.

"Bells, wanna hang out with us today?" Jake asked.

"I can't sorry babe. I'm going out today." I said. As soon as I finished speaking, the doorbell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door. I flung it open and came face-to-face with Carlos.

"Hey Carlos." I said as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Miss. Bella." He said with a laugh.

"Come in. I just want to tell dad then we can go." I said as I invited him in and shut the door.

I led Carlos into the living room where everyone was. Everyone looked up but their smiles turned to frowns.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Seth asked me.

"Dad, I'm going out with Carlos and some other guys today. I have my phone if you need me." I said as I looked at my dad, daring him to say no.

"Be home by 7 tonight and check in with me at lunchtime." Dad said tersely.

"Thanks dad." I said as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You take care of her. If I even hear a whisper of you speeding or doing anything that could put Bella in danger, it will be the last thing you ever do." Dad said to Carlos as I walked back over to him.

"I would never intentionally put Bella in danger sir." Carlos said.

He put a hand on the small of my back and led me out to the car. As we left, I never saw the glare that was on Sam's face.

"Come on Bells. We are going to head up to Port Angeles if that's ok. When we get there we were going to head to the movies then go out for lunch." Carlos explained as he opened the door of his seven seater van.

I slipped in and said "That sounds great. Hey guys."

Carlos' friends were very accepting and very funny. Cooper was the sarcastic one, Damien was the sweet one, Alex was the funny one, BJ was the smart one and Nick was the sensible one. They were a pretty fun group and I loved hanging out with them.

"Where are Luke and the others?" I asked as I did up my seatbelt. I looked out my window and waved to Sam and Jake who were looking out the window.

"They are meeting us up at the cinema." Alex said.

"Ok then. So what are we going to see?" I asked.

"Wanted – you know that new one that has Angelina Jolie in it. It looks really good." Cooper said.

"Sure, you just want to see Angelina Jolie in skimpy outfits – don't lie." I said as I turned in my seat to look at him. He stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed.

The trip to Port Angeles was full of joking and teasing and soon enough we were pulling up outside the cinema. I saw Luke and the boys standing by the entrance waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I said as we walked over to them.

"Hey Bells." They replied before they each hugged me. When we went up to the ticket booth, Carlos paid for both mine and his tickets.

"Carlos!" I yelled.

He turned to look at me innocently "What?" He asked with an innocent grin as he handed me my ticket.

"Why did you buy my ticket?" I said.

"I wanted to." Carlos said with a shrug before he lent over and kissed my forehead.

We got to the concession stand where Luke bought my popcorn, Caleb bought my drink and Damien bought me some chocolate and lollies.

"You guys do know that you don't have to buy my friendship don't you?" I said with a grin as the food was shoved into my hands.

"We know." They all chorused as they led me into the cinema. We got settled in our seats and soon found that we were the only ones in the cinemas.

"Oi Bells!" Alex said.

I turned and looked at him only to be met with a face full of popcorn. I spluttered before I picked up a handful of my own popcorn and hurled it back. This started a mini war. Each one of us ran to a particular area and hid before food started flying.

When the movie and the war had ended, we all left the cinema pulling pieces of food from our bodies and trying to dry our clothes.

"Come on let's go to lunch then head home and go to the beach." Nick said.

"Sorry guys, we've got to bow out. Our parents all told us to be home by 5 for some dinner thing to do with their work. We'll try and see you guys tomorrow." Luke said.

I hugged all the boys before they got in their car and drove away. We all got into Carlos' car and drove towards the centre off town. When we got there, we pulled up put the front of a restaurant called Peking Palace. We ordered the Chinese Buffet and stuffed our faces.

After we paid, we hopped into the car and decided to head home. Carlos pulled onto the highway and we started singing to whatever music came on the radio.

**--- Sam POV ---**

I watched as Bella drove away with those boys she calls friends. When they were gone, Jake and I moved away from the window and took our seats again. By this time, Leah and Sue had gone out and it was time for patrol.

Jared and I stood up and walked outside. After stripping off and tying our clothes to our ankles, we phased and started our run.

_Dude, I know that you hate Bella being with those guys but can you at least try and keep your emotions in check? – J_

_Sorry Jared. It's just weird that now I consider her to be my everything. I just hate that I can't be with her. _

_It's ok. I know exactly how you feel. Whenever I am away from Kim I feel this sense of loss. How have things been going with Bells? – J_

_We went out to dinner last night and she cuddled up to me for most of the night. We went to the movies and she was practically lying on top of me. When I dropped her home she kissed me on the cheek. I don't think my heart has ever beat that fast. Sorry for gushing like a girl._

_It's ok dude. It's nice to talk to someone about the things I feel around Kim. Just don't hurt her. I know it's impossible but she is still a fragile, teenage girl. – J_

_I won't. I promise._

Jared and I patrolled for another two hours before we headed back to the chief's place.

When we walked inside, Kim handed us each a plate of food and kissed us both on the cheek. Charlie kept glancing at the clock whilst we ate.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Billy asked after Charlie looked at the clock for the 10th time.

"Bella was supposed to call me. She hasn't yet. What if something has happened?" He was starting to get distressed.

"I'm sure she's fine Uncle Charlie. They are probably at the movies. She wouldn't use her phone in the middle of a movie." Jake said rationally.

Charlie nodded and continued eating. After our fifth helping of lunch, we were all headed into the kitchen when I felt the most unimaginable pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I fell to my knees and grasped at my chest.

"Sam? SAM!" I heard Jared and the boys yell. I felt arms lift me up and drag me to a lounge chair. The pain didn't stop when they lay me down, it just intensified. I heard Kim say something about aspirin before my chest spasmed again.

**--- Bella POV ---**

We were singing Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 when Carlos' phone started ringing.

Being the sensible driver that he is, he pulled the car over to the side of the road before answering. When the call was done he hopped back into the car and started driving again.

We were almost at the same speed as the rest of the traffic when some idiot crossed onto the other side of the road to overtake us. He didn't see the car that was coming at him but when he did, he tried to merge back with our lane. He wasn't far enough ahead of us so the back of his car clipped the front of ours. The car coming in the opposite direction slammed into him and the force of this sent us spinning into a tree.

I screamed as I heard the sound of metal crunching and glass shattering. I felt my leg cave under the pressure of the dashboard and I felt glass shards from the windscreen cut my face and arms. Our car flipped over before coming to a stop upside down.

I heard people calling out to us. I could faintly see the boys crawl from the wreckage then a bloody Carlos appeared at my side.

"Oh god Bella. We'll get you out just hang on please. SOMEONE HELP! CALL 911!" He called desperately.

I heard him telling me to stay awake as I faded into the darkness that was beckoning me. The only sound I made was to say the name of the one person that was running through my mind.

"Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**--- Sam POV ---**

After about 15 minutes of excruciating pain, the pain began to numb. I faintly heard Sue say that I was coming to before I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the boys, Kim and Sue all standing around me. Charlie and the rest of the Elders were standing a few steps away from us. I sat up with help from Kim and Sue. I shook my head and swung my feet onto the floor.

"Sam man what the hell happened?" Jared said as I stood up.

"I don't know. I've never felt pain that intense." I said as I rubbed my chest.

Just before Charlie could say something, the phone began to ring. He walked into the kitchen and answered.

"WHAT?!" We heard him scream.

"We will be right there." Charlie said before he slammed the phone down.

"We've got to get up to Forks. Bella is in hospital up there. Something about a car accident." Charlie said. We all jumped to our feet and ran to our cars. Brady, Colin, Jared and Paul hopped into mine. Paul had just shut the door when I started driving like an idiot.

"Is that why you collapsed on us?" Colin asked as we drove.

"It must have been." I said shortly.

"It was. Remember when Kim broke her leg last year? Well I remember feeling pain when that happened and not ten minutes later did I get a call from her saying that she was at the hospital. Sam dude, Bells will be fine." Jared said.

I ignored him and just kept thinking about how stupid I was to have let Bella out of my sight.

We crossed the border into Forks and I hardly realised.

We soon pulled up at the hospital and I raced inside. I ran up to the front desk and said to the woman "Where is Isabella Black?"

The woman started typing, a little to slow in my opinion. Finally she said "Ok, Isabella. Well she has just been taken into surgery. If you want to take a seat in the waiting area, the doctor will come and get you when the surgery is over."

"Can you tell us the extent of her injuries please?" Sue said as she placed an arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry I don't know the full story. All I know is that she was brought in a few minutes ago by ambulance. The doctors got straight to work on her and her friends." The woman said.

"Where are her friends?" Charlie asked.

"I believe two of them are sitting in the waiting area. One of them is just coming out of surgery and the others are around here somewhere." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kim said before she dragged me away from the desk. We walked over to the plastic seats to wait. Kim and Sue were sitting on either side of Charlie who had his head in his hands. Jake was pacing up and down the waiting area whilst Billy stared a hole in the floor. Brady, Colin, Quil and Embry were fidgeting in their seats whilst Jared and Paul sat on either side of me on the wall.

"She'll be okay man. Bells is one strong girl. She won't give up without a fight." Jared said as he patted my back. Paul patted my shoulder as I dropped my head onto my knees.

I looked up when I heard Jake growl. He was staring at two boys who had emerged from one of the rooms. One had a cut on his forehead and his arm was in a sling. The other had a bandage around his ankle and a broken nose.

"Those are two of Bella's friends – Nick and Damien." Jake murmured.

I watched as Charlie stood up and walked over to them. When he reached them, both boys looked up and looked him straight into the eyes.

"What the hell happened to my little girl?" Charlie growled. I had never seen him so angry and I was sure that if I wasn't feeling like my whole world was crashing down; I would probably feel as angry as him.

"We were driving along the highway coming into Forks. Carlos' phone started to ring so he pulled the car over to the side of the road to take the call." The boy called Damien said. He turned to the other boy, who I assumed was Nick, and let him talk.

"When Carlos' call ended, he got back in the car and drive back onto the road. Some idiot crossed into the other lane to try and overtake us. He didn't notice there was another car coming right at him. When he did, he tried to merge back into our lane. He clipped the front of our car and the other car crashed into him which caused our car to roll and crash into a tree." Nick said.

Charlie nodded and walked back to his seat. The two boys took seats near us and waited.

A few hours later, the smell of bleach that was all over the hospital got extremely strong. I looked up from my position and saw Dr. Cullen walking towards us. We all stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"Charlie, the news for Bella is both good and bad." The leech started.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked as he became paler by the second.

"The good new is Bella should be able to walk fine after some intense physiotherapy. She should be able to resume proper motor function soon as well. The bad news is that when the car rolled, a part of her skull was slightly compressed. We had to release the pressure on her brain. She has slipped into a coma and we won't know until she wakes up if she has suffered any brain damage." Dr. Cullen said. I felt my world crumble again. What if she didn't wake up?

"Doctor, what happened to her?" Sue asked as she held back tears.

"Bella suffered a crushed femur, compressed skull, internal bleeding caused by a pierced lung and spleen, broken ribs, cracked ribs, a broken wrist and some cuts and bruises from glass that came from the windshield." Dr. Cullen said gravely.

I felt my knees go weak and Jared and Paul grabbed me to hold me up.

"When can we see her?" I asked quietly.

"She is in recovery now. You can go in only two at a time though." Cullen said.

Charlie and I started walking towards the recovery room. From behind me I heard Kim thanking the doctor and then the sound of scuffling feet whilst the boys took their seats.

I entered the room and felt like throwing up. Bella looked lifeless in her bed. She had bandages and casts all over her body. There were many wires and drips that protruded from her arms and she had an oxygen cannula on her face. Charlie took the seat to Bella's right whilst I took the one to her left. I gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Bella honey. If you can hear me, you gotta wake up soon ok? We need you around. I only just got you back and I don't plan on losing you again." Charlie said as tears came to his eyes.

I sat there silently and stared into the face of my angel.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few. I'll send Jake in about ten minutes." Charlie said. He brushed some tears from his eyes before he lent over and kissed Bella's forehead. He put a hand on my shoulder before he walked out of the room.

When the door had shut, I opened my mouth to speak.

"God Bells. I don't know what to say. When I heard that you had crashed, I've never felt so much pain. I thought the worst. You have got to wake up soon. I'm thinking of locking you in a padded room where only I can get to you so that no one can hurt you my angel." I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks as I gazed at her unresponsive body.

"The doc says that you may have brain damage. I hope not. I can't wait for you to wake up. I am going to take you cliff diving and then we can head down to First Beach for a bonfire with the guys. Please wake up so we can do all of that. I need to see your eyes again. Please." I begged. The only response I got was the steady beep of her heart monitor. I lay my head next to her arm and waited for the others to soon join me.

**--- Adam POV --- **

I missed my Bella so much. When she told me that she was moving to Washington, I was devastated. I promised her that we could try and make it work.

The whole time she has been here, she has been sending me daily messages. Until two days ago that was. I got really worried because I hadn't heard from her in a while. I rang her number and a guy answered.

"_Hello?"_ He said in a gruff voice.

"Hi. Is Bella there? Can I speak to her?" I asked. I was wondering who this person was and why he had Bella's phone.

"_Is this some kind of sick joke? You've got a lot of nerve." _The guy yelled down the line.

"Who is this?" I asked, angry that someone would dare refuse me from talking to my girl.

"_Jake, Bella's cousin. Who's this?" _He asked me in an equally angry tone.

"Adam, Bella's boyfriend." I replied.

I heard someone take the phone away from him and a female voice came on the line.

"_Hi Adam, my name is Kim. I'm a friend of Bella's" _The girl said.

"Hi. Could someone please tell me what's going on? I haven't heard from Bella in three days." I said. I was starting to get worried because Bella always checked in with me.

"_Oh my God. I hate having to be the one to tell you this." _She said. Her voice seemed heavy and it sounded like she was crying. _"You can't talk to Bella at the moment because she is in a coma."_

The world around me stopped. "What do you mean Bella is in a coma?" I asked. Melanie and Benji, who I was sitting with at the lunch table both swung around and stared at me wide –eyed. Mel wrestled the phone from my hand and said "Hello? What happened to my Bells?"

"My name is Melanie, I'm Bella's best friend." Mel said to Kim.

"Oh my God! Is she ok?" Mel said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Benji wrapped an arm around her and we both exchanged a look.

"Oh God. We'll be down there as soon as possible. If anything changes, please contact us. Thanks." Mel said before she hung up the phone. She handed it back to me and started sobbing into Benji's jacket.

This brings me to now. I am sitting in a taxi with Mel and Benji as we head from the airport in Seattle to Forks Hospital where my Bella is trying to recover from a car accident.

"Adam, she will be ok." Mel said from beside me. I nodded and looked out the window. Soon the driver pulled up outside a small hospital. We paid our money and got our bags out of the boot. We walked inside as he drove away.

The woman looked at us and said "How can I help you?"

"We are looking for Bella Black's room. Can you tell us where that is?" Mel asked. Her voice hitched with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, only family can see her." The woman said sorrowfully.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend." I said, getting angry.

"It's ok. They can come and see her." A voice from behind us said. The three of us turned and saw a tall man who looked to be about 18. He stood at about 6'5 and looked down on us.

"Ok." The woman said.

The man nodded to us and led us down a hallway. We came to a stop outside of one of the hospital rooms where many large guys were sitting.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's cousin. You guys will have to wait a few minutes until you go and see her. Charlie, Sam and Kim are in there at the moment with the doctor." The man said.

"Thanks." Mel whispered before she took a seat on Benji's lap. Benji stroked her head and whispered that things would be ok. I slumped into the seat next to them and put my head in my hands.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and I looked up. A pale doctor, a young girl and a man who I assumed was Bella's father came out.

"Next group can go in and see her." The doctor said.

Benji, Mel and I stood up and quickly walked into the room. I saw my beautiful Bella looking so small in a huge white hospital bed. She had tubes and wires running all around her and she was pale.

A large man was holding her hand and turned when he saw us. He barely acknowledged us before turning back to Bella. Mel ran over to the bed and picked up Bella's free hand.

"Hey biatch." Mel whispered. "We have flown here from Phoenix to see you. We expect you to wake up."

"Are you Bella's friends?" The man asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. I'm Mel, this is Benji and this is Bella's boyfriend Adam." Mel explained. The man looked over at us and it looked like his heart had shattered.

"Will you excuse me?" The man said as he stood up. He leant over and kissed Bella on the forehead before he moved swiftly out of the room. I took his place beside Bella and lifted her hand.

"Come on honey. You've gotta wake up." I said before I kissed the back of her hand.

**--- Sam POV ---**

I heard Doctor Cullen, Charlie and Kim exit the room. I wasn't alone with Bella for long until three new scents entered the room.

The girl ran over and picked up Bella's hand. She whispered some things to her. It was then I realised that these were Bella's friends. When the girl told me that one of them was Bella's boyfriend, my heart shattered.

I excused myself and practically ran out of the hospital. I heard the boys call out for me but I kept running. Once I had crossed the border, I phased and kept running.

I felt one of my brothers phase and soon heard Jared's voice

_Sam dude. Come back. – J_

All I could do was howl, both in my mind and out loud. I let my wolf instincts fully overtake me. I could feel Jared phase back and then I was alone.

**--- Jared POV ---**

I hugged Kim to my chest whilst she cried for her friend. I watched as Sam came running out of Bella's room. I looked up at the chief who motioned for me to follow him. I kissed Kim on the head and raced after my brother.

I phased when I crossed the border and was immediately struck with waves of pain, anguish, anger and loss.

Sam's thoughts were all over the place. Any that I could pick up were totally in wolf speak.

_Sam dude. Come back._ I called in my mind. The pain that surrounded me intensified and Sam let out a gut wrenching howl both out loud and in his mind. I had to phase back due to the pain.

I ran back to the hospital and met up with the pack.

"Where's Sam?" Billy asked.

"He's gone wolf. All his thoughts are in wolf. I couldn't understand him." I explained in a whisper.

"It must have to do with the imprint thing." Charlie said.

"That and the fact that one of those kids in with Bells now is her boyfriend." Jake explained.

We all looked at the hospital door before looking out the window, hoping that both our alpha and his mate would be safe.

**--- Bella POV ---**

"_Mummy! Hurry up!" A young girl cried as she raced towards the beach. I watched as a pregnant woman with long brown hair walked followed the child. The woman looked no older than 20._

"_I'm coming Sophie. Hold your horses." The woman said with a laugh. I then realised that this woman was me. I followed myself and watched as I lowered myself carefully onto the sand. _

"_Can I go into the water mummy?" Sophie asked._

"_Of course princess but be careful." Future me said. The little girl flung her t-shirt off and ran towards the water._

_Future me and I watched as the young girl frolicked in the waves. She was suddenly swooped up by a large guy who threw her over his shoulder. _

"_Be careful with her Seth. She just ate lunch." Future me called before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked and saw Sam gently lift future me into his lap and wrap his arms around her protruding belly._

"_Hey my beautiful Bella." Sam said as he kissed the nape of my neck. It was then I noticed the wedding bands on our fingers. _

"_How's this little one?" Sam asked as he pressed his hand onto future me's stomach. _

"_Good. Kicking a lot today. How did patrol go?" Was the reply._

"_Good. No unusual activity." Sam said before he kissed her._

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP _

_Wait a minute. Where is that sound coming from?_

**Bella? **_I heard a familiar voice call. I knew who it was and I wanted to get to them. I've just got to open my eyes._

I slowly blinked and was instantly blinded by the white hospital walls.

"Bella! Oh thank God you are finally awake. Seth, go get Doctor Cullen." I heard my dad say.

"Dad?" I whispered hoarsely before I broke out into a coughing fit.

"Steady Bells. Take a sip of water." Jake said as he pressed a straw to my dry, chapped lips. I drank from the straw greedily and soon felt sated. I slumped back against the pillows and looked around the room.

"Hey guys." I whispered carefully.

"Hey yourself. You gave us quite a fright." Uncle Billy said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." I replied with a weak grin. It was then I noticed how warm my hands were. I looked to my right and noticed Jake grasping my hand. I smiled before turning to my left. Kim was holding my other hand and had tears in her eyes. I looked around the room and noticed that Sam wasn't there.

"Ah Isabella. Nice of you to join us. You've had us very worried." A melodic voice came from the doorway. I stopped my search for Sam and turned to the door.

"Hi Doctor Cullen. How long have I been out?" I asked as he moved over to the bed. He pulled out his pen light and shone it in my eyes. The sudden brightness hurt a bit it was ok.

"You have been out for about 3 weeks." Doctor Cullen explained.

"Three weeks?" I asked.

"Yes, do you remember what happened?" Doctor Cullen asked as he read the various machines around me.

"I remember driving with Carlos and the guys. I remember Carlos pulling the car over and then I remember pain. The sound of metal crunching, tires squealing and then silence." I explained.

I tried to rack my brain for more but I just couldn't find it.

"That's good Bella. This just means that there should be no brain damage. Now, your leg is healing nicely as are you internal injuries. At this rate, you should be able too leave the hospital in a few days. Your leg cast will come off in about three weeks as will your wrist cast. Your ribs will take a while to heal because you cracked them in a very awkward way." Doctor Cullen explained to me.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. Everyone in the room laughed faintly.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked as I tried to get comfortable.

"Not much. School has been a bitch. All your friends were asking about you, they come and visit nearly every afternoon after school." Paul explained.

"How are Carlos and the boys? They aren't to hurt are they?" I asked.

"You can ask them yourself. They should be here in about an hour or two." Jake said.

"Oh and some of your friends from Phoenix came." Kim said. I turned sharply to her and groaned at the pain that shot through me.

"Benji, Mel and Adam were here?" I asked.

"Yep. They stayed for a week before they had to go home. They asked one of us to call when you woke up." Jared said.

"I'll do it." I said. With the help of Kim and Aunty Sue, I carefully sat up in my bed and leant over to the bedside table. I grabbed the phone and dialled Mel's number.

After three rings, she picked up.

"_Hello Mel's Prostitute Emporium, how can I help you?"_ She asked.

"Mel, just call it a brothel and get over it." I said with a giggle.

"_BELLA!"_ She shrieked.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"_OMG! Hey. How are you? How are you feeling? When did you wake up?" _She asked rapidly.

"I'm good. I'm feeling a lot better. I only just woke up. I heard you guys came for a visit." I replied.

"_We did but it would have been nicer if you were awake for it" _Mel said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

We talked for a little bit longer before we hung up. During the conversation she told me that I wouldn't be able to contact Adam for three days because he was camping with his parents.

After I hung up I looked over at dad and said "Please tell me mum doesn't know."

When dad looked down at the ground I moaned and said "Dad, she is now going to overreact something shocking."

"Bells, you were in a coma. You're mum needed to know." Uncle Harry said.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Why? She wouldn't have returned the favour. She didn't contact dad the last time I went into hospital for surgery."

"What? When was this Bells? What happened?" Dad asked.

"I fell out of a tree and managed to impale myself on a fence. I have a wicked scar of my leg from it." I said.

I lifted the blanket and my hospital gown a bit and showed them the scar.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

We sat and talked for a while before Carlisle came back in with some medication. He injected it into one of the IV tubes that ran into my arm and said "You will soon feel very drowsy but don't fight the sleep. You need to rest."

I nodded and smiled as he left the room.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy when the phone in my room rang. Kim picked it up and answered it.

"She can't speak at the moment, she is almost asleep." Kim explained.

"I can answer." I said groggily.

I took the phone from Kim's hand and said "Hello?"

"Hello Bella." A voice said on the other line and I froze.

**Hey guys. Please check out my challenge on my profile. I really would like some entries. Also, if you guys can hold on, I go on school holidays for two months on the 3****rd**** of December. I will try and write more of my stories before then but I may not get many chapters out before the holidays. Please review and check out my challenge.**

**Thanks for your ongoing support with this story – can we try to get to a hundred reviews or more before the next chapter??**

**Love midnight**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Time:**_

"_She can't speak at the moment, she is almost asleep." Kim explained._

"_I can answer." I said groggily._

_I took the phone from Kim's hand and said "Hello?"_

"_Hello Bella." A voice said on the other line and I froze._

"_I know you can hear me Isabella."_ Came the menacing voice of my stepfather on the other line.

"Hi." I squeaked put. I could feel the drugs coursing through my system and I was finding it hard to stay awake.

"_I know that you are falling asleep and can't speak but that doesn't mean you can't listen. Your mother is distraught and personally I think life would have been better if you had just died in that car crash. When she calls you, she is going to ask you to come home. When she does, you are going to agree and then come on tour with us. When I get you, I am going to make sure that this rebellious shit that you are going through is knocked out of you. Goodbye sweetheart."_ He said mockingly before he hung up the phone.

I handed the phone to Kim who hung it up for me. I felt my eyes begin to water but I blinked the tears away before everyone could see. I turned my head to the side and looked out the window.

"Go to sleep baby. We can talk later." I heard dad say. I started to close my eyes as I looked out into the woods. I swear I saw a pair of dark eyes looking straight at me but I just put it down to the drugs.

When I woke up, outside was dark. I turned my head a bit and jumped out of my skin.

"Sam, when did you get here?" I asked as I got my breath back.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I looked down and noticed his hand was holding mine.

"I've been here about an hour. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I've been better." I replied softly.

We sat in silence for a while, Sam rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb and me occasionally yawning.

I felt my eyes getting heavy again but I needed to tell Sam something.

"Sam?" I asked.

He looked over at me and it felt like his dark eyes were penetrating my very soul.

"What's up Bella?" He asked.

"I got a call earlier. It was Phil." I said. Sam's body became rigid before he quickly stood up and sat on the bed beside me. He brushed a piece of hair away from my face and looked at me intensely.

"What happened? What did he say?" Sam asked me.

I told him what Phil had said and soon Sam was shaking in anger. I carefully sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was still shaking so I gently nuzzled his chest with my nose. His shaking began to slow and when I felt him wrap his arms around me, his shaking stopped. I wanted to know why he shook but now wasn't the time to ask.

"I promise I will never let him hurt you little one. He will never lay a finger on you." Sam whispered into my hair before pressing a kiss to it.

I moved closer to Sam, relishing the warmth he radiated.

I felt my eyes get heavy and the last thing I felt before falling asleep was Sam moving us so that I was lying on the bed with my head resting on his chest as he lay with me.

**--- Sam POV – Just after Bella woke up ---**

It had been a week since I fled into the woods when I heard Brady phase.

_Sam, you gotta come back. Bells just woke up – B_

I stopped thinking and ran towards the hospital. I found her window and looked into it from the forest. Bella's eyes caught mine and I felt my centre of gravity shift even more intensely. I waited until her eyes closed before turning around and running back to my house. When I got there, I thought about Bella's enchanting eyes and slowly phased back. For the first time in a week, I walked into my bathroom, showered, shaved and got changed.

I emerged from the bathroom cleanly shaven and refreshed before grabbing a quick bite of food and racing to my car. I got in and drove as fast as I could to Forks Hospital. I got there just as the boys and the Elders were leaving.

"Sam man." Jared called out before he raced over to me and gripped me in a brotherly hug. I spoke to the boys and Elders before they decided to leave.

As Kim walked past me, she stopped and wrapped her arms around my middle. I hugged her and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Be strong Sam. She needs that. Call if you need anything." Kim said before leaning up and kissing my cheek. Sue kissed my cheek as she walked past as well. I gave a quick wave before turning around and heading into the hospital.

I walked towards Bella's room and prepared myself for entry. I slipped in and heard her gentle breathing. I moved over to her sleeping form and sat down. She was as beautiful as ever even though she had tubes running from her body. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it before holding it tightly in my grasp. I ran my knuckles over her cheek and watched her sleep.

An hour later, she began to stir. She saw me watching her and jumped.

"Sam, when did you get here?" She asked as she gasped for breath.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked over at her and noticed her looking at our joined hands.

"I've been here about an hour. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've been better." She replied softly. I felt pain knowing that she was hurt.

We sat in silence for a while. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and Bella occasionally yawned. I watched as her eyes started to droop as the drugs worked their way back into her system.

"Sam?" She asked suddenly.

I looked over at her and asked "What's up Bella?"

"I got a call earlier. It was Phil." She said. I felt my body go rigid when she said those words. I could see that he had hurt her so I stood up and sat on the bed beside her. I looked into her brown eyes and swiped a piece of hair from them.

"What happened? What did he say?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check.

She told me what was said and soon I could feel my wolf wanting to come up and rip this guy's throat out. I watched as Bella sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around. I could barely see due to my anger but when Bella began to nuzzle my chest with her nose, I felt my anger numb. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I felt the shaking stop and looked down at her.

"I promise I will never let him hurt you little one. He will never lay a finger on you." I whispered into her hair before pressing a kiss to it. I inhaled her intoxicating scent and felt Bella snuggle in closer to my chest. I listened as her breath began to even out and decided it was time for her to lie back down and go to sleep. I manoeuvred myself so that she could lie with her head on my chest. When she did, I gently stroked her hair and she was soon fast asleep.

I felt my eyes get heavy as well before I closed them and fell asleep next to my angel.

**--- Charlie POV ---**

I walked in the hospital at 7:30 in the morning. I was going to visit Bells before I went on shift. I nodded to the nurse and headed towards Bella's room. I opened the door and stopped at the sight before me.

Sam and Bella were asleep in the bed. Bella's head was resting on Sam's chest and his hand was curled into her hair. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I kissed Bella's forehead and smoothed her hair.

"Hey Charlie." Sam's voice said, thick with sleep.

"Hey Sam. How is she?" I asked him as he opened his eyes.

"She's good. What time do you want me in at work?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Don't come in today. Have the day off with Bella. She starts rehab today and she will need you."

Sam nodded and said "When am I needed back in?"

"Take the next two weeks off. I know you have already had a week but that's how much sick leave and holiday time that you have accumulated in the time you have worked for the station." I replied. Not to mention, he would already be playing protector when he phased.

He nodded again before we heard shuffling on the bed. We both looked down to see Bella moving around slightly. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings.

"Hey Daddy." Bella yawned.

"Hey princess. I would stay but I have to go to work. You begin rehab today so please be nice to Sam and the nurses." I leant over Sam and kissed her head. She snuggled her head into Sam's chest and mumbled something that sounded like "Don't wanna."

Sam and I laughed before I kissed her one more time and left to go to work.

**--- Bella POV ---**

I am so surprised that Sam hasn't left me in the hospital yet. All I have done today is abuse him and yet he still holds my hand and soothes me.

I began my rehab today and man was it painful. Dr. Cullen came in and got Sam to help me stand. I was then instructed to walk around the room, stand on one leg etc. Each exercise hurt more than the last and by about 11, I was crying.

"I don't want to do anymore!" I screamed at the nurse, Dr. Cullen and Sam when they started to get me out of the bed again at around 1 in the afternoon.

"Come on little one. Just a little bit longer then you can sleep." Sam said to me.

I glared at him and screamed "NO! NO MORE! YOU ARE A BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYMORE OF THIS REHAB SHIT! I WANT TO LIE IN BED AND SLEEP THIS SHITTY EXPERIENCE AWAY!"

The nurse flinched a little and Dr. Cullen sighed. Sam kept a hold of my hand and continued to get me out of the bed. I kept yelling at them but soon they just ignored me. At about 2:30, Sam helped me back into bed.

"Bella that was really well done today. If you keep going at this rate, we should have you out of here by Friday (it was Monday)."Dr. Cullen said as Sam pulled the covers over me. Dr. Cullen wrote a few things on my chart before leaving me and Sam alone.

I carefully turned over and felt my muscles spasm in protest. I locked eyes with Sam and smiled weakly.

"Sam," I whispered. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you and you aren't a bastard. Please forgive me."

Sam leant over and ran his knuckles over my cheek. "There is nothing to forgive little one. You were in pain and I was pushing you. I don't blame you."

The rest of the week passed pretty well. My rehab was painful but Sam was there for me the whole time. When I was finally allowed home, I walked into the house to find Jake and the boys in the living room which had been decorated with streamers and balloons.

On the Sunday, I was told my arm cast was coming off and that I would be allowed out of the leg cast and placed in a boot. My ribs had healed nicely and it only hurt a little bit if I moved awkwardly. Sam had been helping me and when Monday came around, he insisted on driving me to school.

"Ok, the boys are going to help you today. Call me if you need anything." Sam said as he helped me out of the truck. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and nodded.

"Sam, I'll be ok." I said. I spotted Carlos and the boys and after kissing Sam on the cheek, I walked over to them. I hugged each of them and they helped me into class.

When lunch rolled around, Carlos was escorting me to the cafeteria when I noticed Brady standing by his locker. His shoulders were shaking slightly. I frowned and turned to Carlos and said "I can make it from here. I'll eat lunch with my cousin and then I'll see you next period." He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking into the cafeteria. I slowly made my way over to Brady and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned sharply and I noticed tears running down his face. I instinctively pulled him into a hug and I felt him sag onto me as his sobs began to shake my body as well.

"Come on Brady; let's go somewhere a little more private." I shut his locker before I lead him to the empty gym and we sat under the bleachers. Brady curled into my side and cried. I smoothed down his hair and kissed his head.

His sobs began to lighten before he was soon just hiccupping into my shoulder. I looked down at him and kissed his head one more time before lifting his chin and making him look at me.

"What's the matter kid?" I asked.

"My mum left. Just up and vanished last night. She left Colin and I with our stepfather." Brady whispered.

I was about to ask what was so bad with his stepfather when he stood up and lifted his shirt. I gasped at what I saw. Bruises lined his chest and stomach. There was also a cut that ran down his side.

"He did this to me last night. He blamed me for mum leaving." Brady said before the tears started again.

"Where was Colin? Was he hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Colin was out last night with Jake. I had homework to do so I stayed home." Brady said through his tears. I pulled Brady close again and held him whilst he sobbed. I felt tears pour down my own face silently. Neither of us noticed the end of lunch bell as we sat under the bleachers.

Brady and I stayed under the bleachers for the next hour. When the bell went for the end of that period, I knew people would be coming in here.

"Come on Little B, we gotta make a move. People will be here soon." I said. Brady nodded and helped me to stand. We walked out of the gym and headed out of the school. Surprisingly, none of the boys saw us go.

"Come on B. Let's head down to the cliffs." I said. We walked to both mine and his lockers and pulled out our things. Brady wrapped an arm around my waist and led me outside of the school. We headed into the forest and down to the cliffs. When we got there, Brady and I sat in silence, perched on a log as the breeze blew past us.

"Bells, why would my mum leave?" Brady asked after a while. I looked over at him and my heart broke at the pain and vulnerability that shone in his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." I whispered to him.

"How could she leave us with our stepfather? How? Why wouldn't she take us with her?" Brady said as he stood up and began to pace in front of me. I gingerly stood up and walked over to him. I pulled him into a hug and held him.

"Does Colin know what he has done to you? Does he know your mum has left?" I asked as I pulled him back over to the log.

"No. He thinks mum is at work. I'll tell him this afternoon. I don't want him to ever find out. I would gladly take any beating rather than let my brother get hurt." Brady declared vehemently.

"Brady, if he ever raises a hand to you I want you to call me or Sam. Get Colin and run straight to my house. If you or Colin need to talk to anyone, call me. I don't care what time it is, day or night call me." I said to him as I grasped his face and made him look at me.

"Thanks Bella. You have no idea how much that helps me." Brady whispered. I leant forward and kissed his forehead. He leant into me and I smiled.

"Love you Bells, like the big sister I never had." Brady whispered.

"Love you too Little B." I replied. I let his face go as my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my bag and looked at the caller ID _Jake._

I flipped the phone open and said "Hello?"

"_Bells, where the hell are you?" _Jake yelled down the phone.

"Chill Jake. I'm with Brady. We are down at the cliffs." I replied.

"_Oh thank god you are safe. We didn't know where you were. You didn't show up for lunch and when we asked Carlos where you were he said you hadn't shown up for your last two periods." _Jake said.

"Look, Brady and I will meet you at my place soon. We'll head there now. Love you J." I said.

"_Love you too B." _Jake replied before I hung up the phone. Brady was already standing up by now and helped me to stand. He looped his arm around my waist and together we walked through the forest. We emerged from the forest a few blocks from my house and took to the pathways. When we got back to my place I noticed all the boys' cars were there and I sighed. I pushed open the door and hobbled into the living room.

Just as I had placed my bag on the ground, I was pulled into a massive hug by who I assumed to be Jake.

"Hello to you too J." I said when he finally released me.

"Why did you skip out on school?" Dad asked me.

I quickly came up with an excuse that would make sure that no one would no Brady's secret until he wanted them to.

"I wasn't feeling well and Brady was there to help me. I was going to ring but I really just wanted to go for a walk in the forest. Brady offered to take me." I explained with an innocent look on my face.

"Ok then. Next time baby, call me so I don't get worried." Dad said to me.

I nodded and moved slowly to the lounge next to Sam. He smiled at me though his eyes showed a faint trace of worry. I smiled up at him and sat down next to him.

"Brady, have you been crying?" It was Embry's question that made me turn and look. Brady's eyes were red and bloodshot and his cheeks had some dried tear tracks on it.

"Oh yea. It was from laughter though. I decided to have a clumsy moment and tripped on a stick. It was pretty funny but Brady found it hilarious. It took him about five minutes to stop laughing long enough to help me up." I said.

For some reason I looked up at Sam and it felt like he knew I was lying. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say a thing. I looked up at the time and realised that Adam would be home from school. I stood up (with Sam's help) and hobbled upstairs to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and pulled the phone that was on my bedside table out of its cradle. I dialled the familiar number and waited for Adam to pick up. I was about to hang up when the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?" _ Adam said breathlessly. I assumed he had run to grab the phone and was about to say something when I heard a female voice in the background.

"_Adam honey who is it?" _The girl asked.

"_I don't know yet baby. Go on back to bed. I'll be with you shortly. I promise." _Adam said in a suave tone. I chocked back a sob and continued to listen.

"_Well hurry up so that I can show you things that that frigid girlfriend of yours could never do." _The female voice said in a try-hard husky voice. I heard footsteps which I assumed were hers before Adam's breaths came in short pants.

"_Oh Dana. Just hang on. Let me take this call then I'm all yours. Hello? Who is this?" _Adam asked. It was then I realised exactly who he was with. Her name was Dana Stewart. She was the school's biggest slut and would stop at nothing to bed each and every guy. I had once asked Adam if he would ever sleep with her and he said that he would never want someone so easy. This hurt me because I'm a virgin and I wanted my first time to be with him and I wanted it to be special.

I took a deep breath and said "Hey Adam. This is your frigid girlfriend speaking."

I heard Adam take in a sharp breath before he stuttered out _"B-b-Bella? How are you babe?"_

"Don't you babe me you son of a bitch. How dare you cheat on me? How long has this been going on?" I demanded.

He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it." I said.

"_6 months." _He repeated.

"So for six months of our two year relationship, you have been cheating on me with that slut? How could you?" I asked as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"_Maybe if you had given me what I needed then I wouldn't have had to." _Adam yelled at me.

I gasped and said "So it's my fault for wanting to wait? You know what, don't answer that. Just know that we are over. By the way, I will be telling Mel and Benji and I know that they will not be merciful."

I slammed the phone back into its cradle before throwing myself face down on the pillow. I let out a scream but it came out muffled. I let a few tears out before I sat up and walked into my ensuite. I splashed water on my face and looked at my reflection. I walked back into my room to change out of my school clothes and into something more comfortable. I carefully slipped the boot off my injured leg and pulled off my jeans. I slipped on a pair of old tracksuit pants and one of Jake's sweatshirts before putting the boot back on and walking downstairs. I threw my hair up into a haphazard bun and walked back into the room.

I rolled the sleeves of the sweatshirt up and sat down next to Sam. I smiled as the boys played Halo 3 before I lay my head in Sam's lap to watch the game. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and dreaded looking at it. I pulled it out and closed my eyes. I squinted through one eye and looked at the ID – _Kim._

I looked over at the girl who was on the other side of the room with a confused expression.

I opened the message and read. _Sorry but I heard what happened on the phone. U n I will talk l8r. _

I smiled and felt tears well back up in my eyes. I looked at her and nodded as one single tear ran down my cheek.

Sam looked down at me and brushed it away.

"You ok?" He asked as he looked at me worriedly.

"Yea I'm good. Just a little sore." I replied. He nodded and turned to Jake.

"Do you want to grab Bella's pain meds out of the cupboard?" He said. Jake nodded and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two tablets and a glass of water. I took the tablets and laid my head back down.

Sam ran a hand over my head gently and we both laughed as the boys argued over who won the game. I felt the tablets begin to take effect and I yawned.

"Bells did you want to take a nap before we have dinner?" Sam asked me.

"I think I might do that." I said. I sat up with Sam guiding me and watched as he stood up.

"I got her Sam. I want to talk to her anyway." Kim said. She smiled reassuringly at him and extended her hand to me. I grasped it and hand-in-hand we walked up to my bedroom. She helped me take the boot off and I slid into bed.

"How did you hear the conversation?" I asked as Kim plumped the pillows around me.

"I picked up the phone to call my mum and tell her that I would be staying at Jared's tonight I heard a bit of your conversation. Bella, he isn't worth the time of day if he has been cheating on you for 6 months." When she said that, it felt like the flood gates had opened and the tears began to pour.

I felt Kim climb into bed next to me and wrap her arms around me as I cried. I felt her run a hand up and down my back before I fell asleep in her arms.

**--- Kim POV ---**

I held Bells as she cried. Her sobs were shaking both of our bodies and soon she fell into a deep sleep. I wiped the tears from her face and slipped out of the bed. I closed the door behind me and went downstairs.

"Kim, why is your shirt wet?" Colin asked me as I sat next to Jared.

"Bella just needed a cry that's all. Nothing to worry about, she's ok." I said when I noticed Sam's worried look.

"What's happened?" Jake asked.

"That's for her to tell not me." I replied. "So Sam, when are you going to tell her about the imprinting thing?"

"At this weekend's bonfire." Sam replied.

"Will she be able to walk on the sand with her boot on?" Paul asked.

Sam nodded and said "I am taking her up to the hospital on Wednesday to get it taken off. She will be able to walk on the sand without help."

We all nodded and I decided to check with Charlie when dinner would be ready. I kissed Jared on the lips quickly and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey there Kim. How can we help?" Billy asked.

"I was just wondering when dinner was going to be so I know when to wake Bells." I said.

"We were thinking of just ordering take out. I will send one of the boys to go pick it up so maybe, half an hour." Charlie said. I nodded and walked back out to the living room. I noticed Sam's absence as I took my seat.

**--- Sam POV ---**

After Kim left the room, I stood up and headed upstairs to see Bella. I pushed open the door and slid into the room. I watched as Bella turned onto her side and groaned. I moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. I ran a hand down her arm which made her slowly open her eyes.

"Sam?" She questioned sleepily. I slid in the bed next to her, giving into the need to hold her. I rested her head in the crook of my neck and kissed her head.

"Shh, get some more sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." I whispered to her.

I waited until her breath had evened out before I whispered the one thing I had been dying to say to her since I first saw her:

"I love you Bella."

**There's chapter 7. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please enter my contest. I am going to extend the entry date but I would like some more entrants. I hope you enjoyed this chapter – many of you got your wish for Bella to break up with Adam and Sam said those three big words! I'm sorry there wasn't much action but next chapter will involve both the Cullens and the bonfire. Also there will be some more Phil involvement. I have big plans for that angle in later chapters! **

**Can someone please leave me a good description that Sam can tell Bella about imprinting? Could someone also give me a good description of the stories that can be told to Bella? I have no idea how to write them out. If you do, I promise to mention you in the chapter. Thanks so much**

**I will get started on the next chapter now. I hope you guys review, alert whatever and please enter my contest.**

**Love you all.**

**~ Bronte**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**--- Bella POV ---**

After Sam had come into the room and slid into my bed with me, I fell back into a restless sleep.

_--- Dream ---_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you really think that you could get away from me?" A menacing voice said. I noticed that the person was standing over dream me who was bleeding heavily. I had a cut eyebrow and lip, I was bleeding from my side and my leg was bent at a weird angle._

_I looked around the room and noticed that I was in the gym at school. I also noticed that Sam was lying in the corner. He wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was breathing. _

"_Did you really think you're little puppy dogs could protect you?" The man said as he looked over at Sam's lifeless body. I moved to get a proper look at the man and it was then I noticed that his eyes were bright red. I stepped back in shock. He looked down at my beaten body and grinned. His teeth – or should I say fangs – glistened. He licked his lips and moved around dream me._

"_They – will – be here. And then they – will – rip you – apart and – burn – the – pieces." Dream me gasped out._

_Dream me screamed when the man pushed down on my foot and snapped the ankle. I flinched as I watched the scene unfold._

"_I don't think so. They are never coming. My friends are getting rid of them as we speak." He said with a grin. Both the man and dream me looked over at Sam. Both Dream me and I started crying._

"_Sam?" Dream me and I both whispered brokenly. When he didn't respond, dream me put her head down._

"_I love you Sam." She whispered before turning to face the man._

"_What do you want Dante? What have I done?" Dream me whispered. I stored that name in my brain not knowing if it would come in handy. _

"_You have been a thorn in my side for too long. It is time for you to die." Dante said. He grabbed dream me around the throat and lifted me oft the ground. Dream me started clawing at his hands but stopped when the door burst open._

"_HELP!" Dream me yelled/chocked out. Dante turned and so did I but before I could see what was going on, my eyes shot open._

"Bella! Calm down honey. It's ok. I'm here." I heard Sam's soothing voice say as I shot up in bed.

I looked around the room wildly until my gaze rested on Sam. Without a thought to the pain that was flaring through my ribs, I threw myself into his arms. I needed to feel that he was alive and well. I sobbed into his chest and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"It's ok." Sam whispered over and over into my ear.

"Don't go. Please don't go." I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He replied.

I stayed in Sam's arms for the next few minutes. Occasionally I would nuzzle his chest with my nose, just to make sure that he was there. Each time I did, he would run his hand through my hair.

I heard a knock at the door and Sam and I turned to look. Kim pushed the door open and said "Dinner's here guys."

"Thanks Kim." Sam said. Kim smiled at shut the door as she left.

"Do you want to wash your face and then we will head downstairs for dinner." Sam said to me. I nodded and he helped me stand up and slide the boot back onto my foot. I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. My eyes were bloodshot and my nose and cheeks were red from crying.

I left the bathroom and grabbed my phone when it started to vibrate indicating that I had a message.

_Hey babe. Please call me. I want to talk. Luv Adam xxx_

I hit delete once I had read the message and slipped the phone into my pocket.

"You ready?" Sam asked. I nodded and together we walked down the stairs. We were about to enter the kitchen when I heard something hit the ground. Sam gently put me behind him when we heard yelling.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU BRADY?" Colin yelled. I cringed when I realised that Brady must have told him what happened.

The kitchen door in front of us slammed open and Colin stormed out. Sam reached out to grab him but I grabbed Sam's hand. I ignored the tingling feeling and said "No, let me."

"Bella, it isn't safe." Sam said but I ignored him.

I leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be ok. Save me a seat and some food."

I walked away from Sam and followed Colin outside. I heard him yell from in the woods and followed him, being careful of the sticks and rocks.

I came upon him in a clearing where he was sitting in the ground, curled into a ball, rocking and repeating "No. She wouldn't do that" over and over again.

I eased myself onto the ground next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He turned to look at me with wild eyes. He had tears running down his face and when he looked into my eyes, he let out a gut wrenching sob before he dropped his head to my lap and cried. I rubbed his head and made cooing noise at him until he calmed down.

"He's not kidding is he? My mum's really gone isn't she?" He whispered as he rolled onto his back to look up at me.

"I'm so sorry baby." I replied. He started sobbing again and turned his head into my stomach.

"Why? We were fine yesterday. We were all so happy." Colin mumbled as he took deep breaths in and out.

"I don't know. I know how it feels though." I whispered.

Colin turned his teary eyes up to me. "You do?" He asked.

I nodded "Yea. My mum and dad got divorced when I was seven. The day before it happened, mum, dad and I all went fishing with Jake, Uncle Billy, Rachel and Rebecca. We were so happy and I didn't know that it wouldn't last. The next day I remember waking up to them fighting. Dad left for work and mum and I were at home. Mum came into my room and started to pack all my things up. She told me that we were leaving. I remember asking if dad was coming but she said that dad wasn't. Dad got home that afternoon just as mum had finished packing all our things away. Dad asked what was happening and mum told him that we were leaving and that the divorce papers would be in the mail. We left and to this day I still don't know why mum left."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" Colin asked me.

"Will it stop? No. It still hurts today for me but it hurts less. What you need to realise is that you have me and all the boys. When my parents split, I had no one because everyone I knew and loved was here in La Push. The pain will numb but it will probably never leave you fully." I said.

"I want her back." Colin whispered brokenly.

"I know baby. Tell you what, if you ever need anything, I will give you my mobile number so that you can call me. If you want to talk, come and find me." I said.

"Thanks Bella. We probably should get back. I need to apologise to Brady." Colin stood up and helped me up. I kissed his cheek and we walked out of the woods and back home.

When we got there, Colin stopped.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked.

"Can you send B out here? I don't want to do this in front of everyone." Colin said sheepishly.

"Sure kiddo." I kissed his cheek and walked inside.

I entered the kitchen and everyone turned to look at me. Brady looked concerned.

"He's outside and wants to talk to you." I said to Brady. He nodded and kissed my cheek as he passed.

I walked over to the empty seat beside Sam and took the plate of food he handed me.

"What's happened?" Embry asked.

"It's not my story to tell. Give them some time and they will tell you everything. At the moment they need to be kept busy so that they don't think about it." I said.

"If you're sure Bells." Quil said.

"Of course I am." I said with a grin. Soon the two boys entered again and continued eating. Both of the looked up at me and I gave them a wink and a smile. They smiled back and soon they were laughing and joking with the boys again.

After dinner we all moved into the living room where the boys started to play video games again.

I watched as Jared and Paul played Halo 3 again with Paul coming out victorious – again.

"Jared, give me the controller." I demanded and all eyes turned to me.

"You wanna verse me and get your ass kicked? Please. I want a challenge. I won't verse someone who I could beat in five seconds flat." Paul said in a snide tone.

I motioned for Jared to give me the controller. I sat up against Sam and turned to Paul.

"Are you afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl Paul?" I taunted.

He growled at me and said "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong."

"How about we up the stakes." Paul said as he got comfortable.

"Ok. What is the bet?" I asked.

"If I win, you are my personal slave for one whole week." Paul said with a grin.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Then all of us guys will do everything you ask of us for two whole weeks." Paul said.

"WHAT!? Don't include all of us in your little battle Paul." Jake cried. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Scared Jake? I thought you had grown up into a man. I didn't know that you were still a little girl." I said. Jake growled and turned to Paul.

"Grind her sarcastic ass into the ground." He said before turning to the TV screen.

Paul started the game and we began to play. Within ten minutes, I had beaten Paul in three games.

"Be prepared for two wonderful weeks of hell boys." I said as I handed the controller back to Jared.

"Thanks a lot Paul." Jared said before he threw the controller at Paul's head. Paul pounced at Jared and soon they were wrestling around on the floor.

They continued for about five minutes before I asked Sam "Are they ever going to stop?"

"Probably in about another five minutes or until Sue yells at them." Sam said with grin.

I nodded and placed my head back on his shoulder. I felt my phone vibrate in pocket so I pulled it out.

The display told me that Adam was calling. I flipped the phone up and pressed ignore. I turned it off and slipped it back into my pocket. Sam looked at me and I smiled at him.

Paul and Jared finally stopped fighting and turned back to their game. I shook my head at them as they started playing the game again.

"Well, we probably should head home. Brady, Colin, would you two like a lift?" Aunty Sue said as Seth and Uncle Harry stood up.

Brady and Colin looked at one another then at me.

"Yes please." They said in unison.

I stood up and walked over to them. I pulled them both into a hug and whispered "Call me if you need anything" before kissing their cheeks.

"Thanks Bella." Brady said before they both followed after the Clearwaters.

Soon everyone else started to leave until it was just Sam, Dad and I in the living room.

"Well Bells, I'm heading off to bed. Sam can you help her upstairs and give her some medication?" Dad said. Sam nodded and dad kissed my forehead before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

"Do you want to head up to bed Bella?" Sam asked me.

"Not yet. I'll take my meds then do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Sam.

Sam nodded and went and got my tablets. I swallowed two whilst Sam selected a movie and put it on. We got comfortable just as Scary Movie 4 started. I could feel myself getting drowsier and soon I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**--- The Next Morning ---**

I woke up bleary eyed and confused. I wasn't in my bedroom, my bed was never this cramped and my back was extremely warm. I rolled over and noticed Sam still asleep behind me. I carefully slid out of his grasp and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I had just finished serving up the bacon, eggs and toast when dad and Sam stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said cheerfully. All I got in response was two groans. I shook my head and placed the plates of food in front of them.

I quickly ate my own plate (which had a bout a third of what dad and Sam had) before heading upstairs for a shower. After my shower I got dressed and ready for school.

"Do you need a lift to school Bella?" Sam asked when I walked into the room.

"No it's cool. Carlos is picking me up. I'll catch you two later." I replied. I kissed both Dad and Sam on the cheek before running out to Carlos' car.

We drove to school and on the way I received a text message from Alice.

_Hey. Do you want to come shopping with Tay, Mum and I this afternoon?_

I replied with _Kool. Can't wait._

I put my phone away and walked into school.

School passed by quickly and soon I was being dropped at home by Carlos. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a snack. When I left the kitchen I saw all the boys sitting in the living room.

"Hi guys. Bye guys." I said as I grabbed my keys off the coffee table.

"Where you going Bells?" Dad asked as he looked away from the TV.

"Shopping with Alice. She invited me this morning." I replied.

"Ok. Be careful. Be home before 10." Dad said with a worried look in his eye.

"Will do. Love you Dad." I said before I walked outside. I decided to take a bus into Forks because I still couldn't drive. I quickly paid and hopped on the bus that would stop right outside Forks High where we had agreed to meet.

When I hobbled off the bus I noticed Alice, Esme and Taylor waiting.

"Hey there." I said as I awkwardly walked over to them.

"Hey Bella. How is your leg?" Esme asked as she kissed my cheek. I couldn't get over how cold she was.

"It's good. I get the boot taken off tomorrow. How have you guys been?" I asked as I slid into Alice's Porsche.

"Pretty good. Just school and the usual." Taylor said as she slid into the seat next to me.

We shopped for a few hours before my leg started to hurt and we headed back to Forks.

I picked up my phone and rang home.

"Hello?" Dad's voice said on the other line.

"Hey dad. I'm at the bus stop outside of Forks High. Alice had to leave can someone come and get me?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me warm.

"Sure. Sam will be there in ten minutes." Dad said.

I hung up and (awkwardly) pulled my legs up to my chest to help keep myself warm. I pulled my few shopping bags closer as well.

Soon I heard the unmistakeable sound of Sam's truck roaring down the street.

He stopped in front of me and jumped out of the car.

"Hey there Bells. God! You're freezing." Sam said as he lifted me up and placed me in his car. He threw my shopping in before hopping in himself. He turned the heater up and I snuggled into his side for extra warmth.

"How did the shopping go?" He asked as we entered La Push.

"Good. Alice made me try on heaps of things before she bought me some jeans, long sleeve tops and jumpers." I said.

"That's good. Don't forget, you can sleep in tomorrow. I am taking you up to Forks to see Dr. Cullen tomorrow for a final check up." Sam said.

"Cool. Can we get food after? Maybe head into Port Angeles?" I asked as I looked up at Sam.

"Of course we can Bella." Sam said as we pulled into my driveway.

Sam hopped out of the car and opened my door for me. I got out of the car and grabbed my shopping bags. Sam walked to the door with me and opened it for me.

"I will be here at ten tomorrow." He said before he kissed my forehead and left.

I woke up at nine the next morning and got ready for my day with Sam. He was at my house at ten sharp and we headed straight to the hospital.

"Hey Dr. C." I said when Carlisle came into the room.

"Hello Bella, Sam." He said with a smile directed at me and a nod to Sam.

"You ready to get this boot off?" He said. I gave him a look that said _what do you think. _He laughed and took the boot off. He did some medical things before I was allowed to go.

"I'll see you around Carlisle." I said as Sam and I left the hospital.

"Esme would love it if you came over one day. She is quite taken by you." Carlisle said.

"Tell her I'd love to. Bye." I said before we walked to Sam's car.

We drove into Port Angeles and headed straight for a restaurant. We ordered our food and sat down to talk.

"Hey Sam, can I tell you something?" I asked him. I had come to think of Sam as my confidant. I depended on him like he was my lifeline.

"Of course you can Bella." Sam said as he looked at me intently.

"You know how on Monday I was really upset?" When he nodded I continued. "Well, I found out that Adam, my boyfriend, has been cheating on me for six months." I whispered before the tears began to fall. Sam wrapped his arms around me in a hug and smoothed my hair down.

"Bells, he isn't worth your tears. If he cheated on you, he never deserved you." Sam whispered to me.

I sobbed a little more before I sobered up. Our food soon arrived and we ate quickly.

"Come on. Let's head back to my place and watch some movies." Sam said after he paid for lunch.

We went back to his place and decided to watch action movies. We watched all four of the Die Hard movies before it was time for me to head home.

**--- Sunday Night at the Bonfire ---**

I was sitting next to Sam on a log at the beach. We were having a bonfire and it was just as I remembered. I had spent the day cooking with the boys. Well, I cooked; the boys just sat in the kitchen and ate what they deemed as 'unworthy'.

"Bells honey, we have some things to tell you." Dad said to me as we started eating. I turned away from my conversation with Sam to look at him.

"Do you remember the legends about our tribe? The ones that say we are descended from wolves?" Dad asked me. Everyone at the bonfire was looking between me and dad.

"Yea I remember them. What about them?" I asked as I took a bite of food.

"Well they are true." Dad said. I raised an eyebrow at him and started laughing.

"Great bedtime story dad but I'm not tired yet." I said. I stopped laughing when no one around me was laughing.

"You're kidding me right? Wolves? What the hell." I said.

"I think it's best if we show you." Dad said.

Sam and Jake stood up and walked into the woods. I was about to ask what they were doing when two horse sized wolves emerged from the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as the wolves moved towards me. One was russet in colour with deep brown eyes and the other was a big black wolf with penetrating black eyes.

"Jake? Sam?" I asked. The russet wolf nudged my stomach and the black wolf licked my face.

"Jake is the russet one right?" I asked. When the russet wolf nodded, I turned to the other "so, you're Sam."

Both wolves turned to one another before walking back into the woods. Sam and Jake emerged as humans again and took their seats.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my father.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP BULLSHIT IS THIS?" I yelled at him.

**Hey guys**

**Don't forget to enter my contest. The final entry date is now Christmas Eve. Thanks for all the support with this story. I have been overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I am getting. This will probably be the last chapter I get up before Christmas. I also may not be able to post until after the 16****th**** of January because I will be in Canberra for two weeks. I will have no internet access but I will be able to write my stories. I also go back to school in February and my computer time will be severely limited because it is my HSC year (my final year of school). Updates will probably be slow but I will try as hard as possible.**

**Sorry about the lack of Cullens in this chapter. Would you guys like a chapter with just them and Bella? Please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks again guys.**

**Love midnightwolf2912 (aka Bronte)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Jake? Sam?" I asked. The russet wolf nudged my stomach and the black wolf licked my face._

"_Jake is the russet one right?" I asked. When the russet wolf nodded, I turned to the other "so, you're Sam."_

_Both wolves turned to one another before walking back into the woods. Sam and Jake emerged as humans again and took their seats._

_I took a deep breath and turned back to my father._

"_WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP BULLSHIT IS THIS?" I yelled at him._

**NOW**

"Well?" I said as I stared around the circle.

"Bella, many years ago your great grandfather Ephraim Black was granted the gift of shape shifting in order to protect the people of La Push from the Cold Ones. The gene has been passed on through the males of every generation. It is activated whenever the inner wolf feels like the tribe is in danger from the Cold Ones." Dad explained.

"What the fuck is a 'Cold One'?" I asked.

"Language Bella. The Cold Ones are vampires." Dad said.

"Oh as if werewolves wasn't enough. There's _VAMPIRES _as well." I exclaimed.

"You actually know a few of them." Jake said.

I swung and looked at him. "Who." I asked.

"The Cullens Bella. The Cullens are vampires." Uncle Billy said.

"Say what? The Cullens?" I asked.

The boys all nodded and I slumped forward with my head in my hands.

"Ok this is seriously weird." I said as I looked up again.

"There is more." Dad said.

"As if this couldn't get anymore insane." I whispered before locking eyes with dad.

"Wolves have this thing called imprinting." Dad started,

"Which is?" I interrupted.

"I was getting to that. Imprinting is fate's way of finding or you your perfect match. The one person that is perfectly compatible with you in every way. The one person you would do anything for, be anything for. They are more than the other half of your soul; they are the essence of your soul. They make you a better person. They give you strength and comfort and provide you with a sense of peace. When they are away from you, your heart aches. They are your everything. A wolf will do anything to keep their imprint happy, safe and protected." Dad said.

"Ok then." I said.

"Well so far, two people have imprinted. Jared and Sam." Uncle Billy said.

"Ok so I assume Kim is Jared's 'imprint' but who is Sam's?" I asked as I looked at Sam.

"You are Bella." Dad said.

"Crazy man says what?" I said. I could tell the look on my face was one of extreme shock.

"I imprinted on you Bella. When you first came into the house I knew you were the one." Sam said with an adoring look at me.

"Ok this is seriously fucked up. Not only do I find out that my friends and family can turn into horse sized fucking wolves but I also find out that I must have pissed fate off in a past life." I said as I stood up. "I'm going home. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be one of my nightmares."

Sam and Jake stood up and made to grab my arms. I slapped their hands away and said "No. I need to get out of here."

I ran up the path and towards the main road. I ran all the way home, not stopping once. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I picked up my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _ The person on the other line said.

"Hey. How long will it take for you to get here?" I asked.

**--- Sam POV – Bonfire ---**

After Jake and I emerged from the forest back in human form, we all anxiously waited for Bella's reaction. When she yelled, we all flinched. Now came the scary part – the chief was telling her about imprinting.

After Bella had interrupted, Charlie continued "I was getting to that. Imprinting is fate's way of finding or you your perfect match. The one person that is perfectly compatible with you in every way. The one person you would do anything for, be anything for. They are more than the other half of your soul; they are the essence of your soul. They make you a better person. They give you strength and comfort and provide you with a sense of peace. When they are away from you, your heart aches. They are your everything. A wolf will do anything to keep their imprint happy, safe and protected."

Now came the part that I was dreading.

"Well so far, two people have imprinted. Jared and Sam." Billy said.

"Ok so I assume Kim is Jared's 'imprint' but who is Sam's?" Bella asked before she looked at me.

"You are Bella." Dad said.

"Crazy man says what?" Bella said. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"I imprinted on you Bella. When you first came into the house I knew you were the one." I said. I couldn't keep the adoring look of my face knowing that I had finally told her.

"Ok this is seriously fucked up. Not only do I find out that my friends and family can turn into horse sized fucking wolves but I also find out that I must have pissed fate off in a past life." She said and my heart fell. She stood up and I felt my heart start to break "I'm going home. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be one of my nightmares."

I stood up to try and keep her with us. She slapped my hand away and glared at me. "No. I need to get out of here."

I felt lost as I watched her run up the path. I felt my legs go weak and I sat back down on the log. Kim walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It hurts." I whispered. Kim pulled me closer and kissed my head. Sue came over and ran a hand up and down my back.

"I know. She'll come around soon." Sue said. "It was probably a big shock to her system. I remember when Harry told me. I fainted and then didn't speak to him for two weeks. I came around though."

"It was also probably hard considering what has just happened with Adam." Kim said and I looked at her.

"Of course she'd feel overwhelmed. Here I am saying that I would never do anything to hurt her just after her boyfriend, who had promised her the same thing, did in fact hurt her. I am so stupid." I said as I dropped my head to Kim's shoulder and sobbed.

"What happened with Adam?" Charlie asked.

"He cheated on her and when Bella rang him the other day; he was in the middle of doing the deed with some chick." Kim said.

"Son of a bitch." Jake said. "I'm gunna kill him."

"No, just leave it be. Jake, she doesn't need you acting all protective now." Sue said.

"She's probably never going to talk to me again." I whispered as I started my pity party again.

"She will. That's the thing you boys don't realise. Learning that there is a guy who will practically die to keep you happy, who will anything and everything for you is quite scary. Also learning that you have no choice because you will eventually fall for him anyway is very intimidating. Bella has had a pretty crazy time since she arrived here and she just needs to get used to it. I'll go and have a talk to her later after she has had some time to think. I know what she is going through." Kim said.

We decided to pack up after that and head back to Billy's. When we got there, I looked forlornly at Bella's window. The curtains moved and I hoped that I could get a small glimpse of her. My heart fell that little bit more when I didn't.

"Come on Sam." Sue said before she directed me into the house. We were all sitting in the living room when we heard some cars coming down the street. Jake moved to the window and had a look.

"What are they doing there so late" Jake asked. We all walked over to him and had a look. Carlos and the rest of Bella's friends hopped out of their cars and walked up to the front door. The front door open and Bella walked out. She looked so small in a pair of long grey sweatpants, a basketball jersey with her name on the back (I assumed it was from her old school) and UGG boots. Her long brown hair was braided in two braids. She ran over to Carlos and threw herself into his arms. I growled as he lifted her off the ground and kissed her forehead.

Bella walked behind him and hugged the other boys before she jumped onto Carlos' back. She whispered something in his ear and he replied before the group walked inside.

I walked away from the window and slumped down onto the couch. Harry silently turned the game on but my mind wasn't on it. All I could think about was the fact that the girl I would be devoted to for all eternity was in the house next to us and she wouldn't even speak to me.

"Sam, everything will work out fine." Kim said from beside me.

"I'm just going to head home and check on Bella. I'll be back in a few minutes." Charlie said. He headed towards the front door and was about to open it when it swung open.

Bella walked in with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Her pillow was tucked under her arm and she also was carrying a teddy bear. She looked extremely fragile and small. She hadn't gotten changed and it looked like she had tear tracks running down her face.

"Dad, I'm staying over at Carlos' house tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." Bella said. The way she said it left no room for argument.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and without sparing any of us a glance, she walked back outside and hopped into Carlos' car. I watched helplessly as the car drove away.

**--- Bella POV ---**

I hung up from my phone call with Carlos and lay back down on my bed to think. I had so many things running through my head.

Sam is a werewolf

He would be my anything and everything

He would die to keep me happy

MY FUCKING FAMILY CAN TURN INTO BIG ASS DOGS!

I shook the thoughts from my head and quickly got changed and braided my hair to keep it off my face. When I was dressed in some comfortable clothes, I grabbed my favourite teddy bear, pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. My life had been so simple in Phoenix. Sure I hated Phil but at least with him I knew what was coming.

I heard a car stop out the front of the house. I moved the curtains slightly and noticed Sam staring up at my window. I shut the curtains and walked back over to my bed.

Once again I heard the sound of cars. I moved my curtains and noticed Carlos and the boys pull up. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous." Carlos said before I threw myself into his arms. I moved around him and hugged the boys before I jumped onto Carlos' back.

"Would your mum mind if I stayed the night at your place?" I asked him. I really didn't want to spend the night with dad and the pack. I needed to get away from them for some time to get my thoughts together.

"It'll be cool. She loves you." He replied before he started walking into my house. Carlos placed me on my bed and sat beside me.

"Ok so you will need clothes for tomorrow Bells? Anything else?" Nick asked me. BJ pulled an overnight bag from my cupboard and placed it on my bed.

"I've got to get my toiletries and my things for school tomorrow but that's it." I replied.

"We'll pack you some clothes. What do you want to wear?" James asked me.

"I got it." I said. Still holding my teddy bear, I went over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of black tracksuit pants, a grey tank top and my long sleeve basketball jersey that had my name across the back. I grabbed some underwear from the drawers and threw them in before heading into my bathroom. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, make up, hairbrush and hair ties and walked back to my room. I threw them in the bag and after grabbing all the things I would need for school zipped it up. I sat down next to Carlos again and cuddled into his side.

"What happened gorgeous?" He whispered. I couldn't hold it in. I cried for what seems like hours. I told him about Adam and what he had done to me. I didn't tell them about Sam because even though I was pissed off, I knew they didn't want people to know.

"Say the word Bells and we'll fly to Phoenix and kill him for you." Alex said. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Come on. Let's go." Damien said. I stood up and grabbed my bag, pillow and teddy bear. I walked downstairs and shut the door behind me.

"I'm just gunna go and tell dad where I'm going. Give me five minutes." I said. Carlos nodded and walked over to his car.

I walked up the path to Uncle Billy's and opened the door. Dad was standing in the hallway and I could see everyone else in the living room. I probably looked absolutely feral with my running make up and tear tracks but I really didn't care. I hugged my teddy to my side for comfort and looked dad in the eye.

"Dad, I'm staying over at Carlos' house tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." I said. I looked him in the eye and dared him to refute my statement. When he didn't I leant up and kissed him quickly before spinning on my heel and walking outside. I hopped into Carlos' car and we sped off to his place.

**--- Paul POV ---**

I jumped out of Jake's car the morning after the bonfire. What a shit night that was. After Bella had gone with Carlos, Sam walked outside and phased. Jared followed him and phased as well.

"Poor Sam." Kim said. We all nodded and flinched when we heard the gut wrenching howl of our alpha.

We waited for two hours until Jake and I stood up.

"We'll go find out where they are." I said. Charlie and Billy nodded and Jake and I walked outside.

We quickly stripped off and phased. I was hit full force by pain.

_Shit! Jared where are you guys? _I called through our mind link.

_We are standing in the trees surrounding Carlos' place. Sam said that he needed to see Bella. _Jared replied before he showed Jake and I a mental map of how to get there.

Jake and I started running and soon we came to a stop just behind our brothers. Sam was lying on the ground with his head resting on his paws. He was whimpering softly and staring through some shrubs. Jared was lying next to him until he heard us.

_How long has he been like this? _Jake asked as we looked at Sam.

_Since we got here two hours ago. _Jared replied. I slowly walked to the other side of Sam whilst Jake hung back. Sure he was beta, but Sam, Jared and I had been pack brothers longer. I lay down on the other side of Sam and followed his gaze. Bella was sitting on the back porch with the boys. There was a TV and they were watching a movie. Bella was sitting in Carlos' lap on a loveseat couch. She was curled up into a small ball and Carlos had his arms wrapped around her. His head was resting on hers whilst they laughed at whatever was on the screen.

_Sam? _I asked him. He didn't even acknowledge me. He just whimpered again. This one was a little louder and I watched as Bella turned to look into the woods. Sam's ears pricked up but dropped again when she shook her head and looked back to the TV screen.

_Come on Sam. Let's head back. _Jared said as the boys and Bella all started to go to sleep. Sam shook his head and we got the first coherent thought from him.

_Not until she has fallen asleep. I need to know she is safe._

We nodded and lay back down and watched. At around 1 am, Bella stood up and walked out into the backyard. Sam's eyes followed her whilst she sat on a swing set. Sam stood up, careful to not make a noise. We followed him as he walked over to where he was still hidden but he could still clearly see Bella. He lay back down and rested his head on his paws again. We watched as Bella put her head in her hands and her body began to shake. Sam whimpered in his mind and soon his thoughts were full of images of him going over to Bella and holding her whilst she cried.

"If anyone up there is listening," Bella said through her sobs. She looked up to the sky and tears glistened down her cheeks. "Please help me. Tell me what to do. I'm so confused."

Jake whimpered slightly as well as Bella cried.

We stayed a little bit longer until Bella walked back up onto the porch and sat back on Carlos' lap. His eyes opened a little but when Bella whispered something to him, they shut. Bella cuddled into him and fell asleep.

Sam stood up and Jared, Jake and I all followed our alpha back to Billy's. We all phased back and got changed. The lights were still on and we could hear voices inside.

We walked in and the pack still awake but no Elders. Seth, Colin and Brady were all asleep on the floor, Kim was asleep on the lounge and Quil and Embry were talking to Billy and Charlie.

"You boys should get some sleep. You've got school and work tomorrow." Charlie said before he helped Billy upstairs.

We all lay on the floor with the exception of Jared who slipped in behind Kim and soon we were all asleep.

That brings me to now. I had gotten out of the car and walked over to our usual table where Kim, Jared, Colin and Brady already were. Quil, Embry, Jake and I took our seats and waited.

"Where's Bella?" Jake asked.

"I texted her this morning but I haven't gotten a reply." Kim said. Just as she finished her sentence, Carlos' car pulled up. Bella hopped out of the front seat with her bag on her shoulder. Her friends all hopped out as well and the group walked over to another table. When they sat down I watched as Bella lifted her head and looked at our table. She looked at Brady and Colin before nodding her head and turning back to her conversation with Carlos.

Jake sighed and we headed off to our classes as the bell rang.

Soon lunch came around and we didn't expect Bella to sit with us. We were shocked when she took a quick detour from heading over to Carlos to see us.

"Hey. Can one of you give this to Sam?" She asked as she held out an envelope.

"Sure Bells." Jake said as he took the envelope from Bella's hand. She smiled at us before walking back to the other table. Jake slipped the envelope into his bag and continued eating.

After school had finished we all hopped into our cars and drove over to Sam's place. When we arrived we walked in without knocking. Sam was sitting on the lounge drinking a beer and watching the TV.

"Hey Sammy." Kim said as we walked in.

"Hey." Was Sam's short reply.

"What time did you finish work?" Jared asked.

"Chief let me go home at lunch time. I just have paperwork to catch up on." Sam said.

"Oh Sam. Here. This is for you." Jake said as he pulled Bella's letter out of his bag. Sam took it and looked at it questionably.

"It's from Bella." Colin clarified and Sam all but tore the envelope in half to get to the letter. He pulled it out and we all watched with baited breath whilst he read it.

**--- Sam POV ---**

When Jake handed me the letter, I was confused. There was no address on the front, only my name written in cursive handwriting.

When Colin told me that it was from Bella I tried to keep my excitement in check as I tore the envelope open. I looked at Bella's beautiful handwriting and absorbed the letter.

_Dear Sam_

_I want to apologise for last night. I probably could have reacted in a more civilised manner but you need to look at it from my point of view. I was extremely shocked out that you were not only a werewolf, which up until now I never knew existed, but also that you would be devoted to me for all eternity. _

_I really want to talk to you. Can you come over to my house? Say at about 7:30 tonight. Dad is working late and at the moment I really only want to deal with one wolf at the moment lol._

_Hope to see you tonight. Tell Jake that I expect a lift to school tomorrow and tell the boys (and Kim) to save me a spot at lunch._

_Love Bella._

I sighed when I finished reading the letter.

"Well? What did she say?" Colin asked anxiously. I wanted to question the relationship between him, Bella and Brady but I was too damn happy.

"She apologises for what she said, she wants to talk to me, Jake you need to give her a lift to school and she told me to tell you guys to save her a seat at the lunch table tomorrow." I said.

The boys (and Kim) all got comfortable and we watched some movies. At about 5 o'clock the phone in my kitchen started to ring. I got up from my spot and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sam, its Charlie." _He sounded panicked and I got feel my own anxiety rise.

"What's wrong Charlie?" I asked. I heard the movie stop in the other room and soon everyone had entered my kitchen.

"_Is Bella at your place?" _He asked.

"No. Isn't she at home?" I asked. My anxiety was now spilling out of every pore of my body and the boys seemed to notice.

"_No. Her friends came by and dropped off her things. They said that she decided to walk home so that she could clear her head. It shouldn't take her two hours to get home. I'm really worried." _Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie. We'll find her." I replied before I put the phone back into its cradle.

"Guys come on. Bella's missing, we gotta find her." I said. I ran outside followed by the boys. We all phased and I turned to the boys.

_Ok boys split up. Bella's been missing for two hours and I want her found _I growled as my worry and fear flooded through my body. We all split up and headed in different directions. All I could think about was finding Bella.

**--- Bella POV ---**

After school ended I decided to go for a walk.

"Come on Bells. Let's go." Carlos said.

"You guys go on. Can you drop my stuff off at my place? I just want to take a walk and clear my head a little." I said.

"Sure honey. Call me later." Carlos said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I waved as they drove away before walking into the woods. I hiked towards the cliffs and sat down to think.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I soon heard a twig snap. I spun around quickly but couldn't see anything. I decided to walk home. I stood up and started to walk. I could feel someone's eyes on me so I sped up. I broke into a run when I saw something move in the trees.

I made it to a clearing just in time to feel something hard collide with my body.

I groaned in pain as I skidded across the ground. I crashed into a tree and rolled over. I carefully got up on all fours and crab walked away. I couldn't see anything and I was really confused.

"Well, well, well what have we here? A pretty little girl with nowhere to go." A menacing voice from above me said. I gulped and looked up into a pair of blood red eyes.

**Here you guys go. This will probably be the last chapter that I update for the next two weeks. I will be in Canberra and I will have no internet access. I will take my computer and type whenever I can but I won't be able to update. I hope this chapter sustains you (even though I seem to like leaving all my wonderful readers and reviewers hanging – this just makes sure that you actually keep reading lol). I promise to update my other stories soon as well. Most of them have chapters half written or almost done. I just have to get around to finishing them.**

**Thanks so much to mauralee88 for the wonderful description of imprinting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**--- Bella POV ---**

I looked up into the eyes of my attacker. I shuddered at the pure evil that shone in them. His body dropped from the trees and landed at my feet. He smiled at me and I felt scared.

"Such a pretty little thing. And don't you smell delicious." He said as he sniffed the air around me. He moved a little closer and I pulled myself up to a standing position, ready to run. I knew in my gut that I wouldn't be able to outrun him but hey, a girl can hope.

"What have you found Dante darling?" A female voice said. I turned to the side and noticed a woman with long black hair walking out of the clearing. She was as pale as the man in front of me and her eyes were the same shade as the man's.

"You aren't playing with your food are you Dante?" Another voice said. Another man emerged from the trees to my right and walked over to me. He was followed by another woman. Both of the new arrivals had blonde hair and red eyes.

"I've found a pretty little girl. She would never be as beautiful as you my darling." The one called Dante said as the dark haired woman growled at me. He kissed the dark haired woman with passion and intensity. It was then I recalled my dream.

"_What do you want Dante? What have I done?"_

"_You have been a thorn in my side for too long. It is time for you to die."_

"It's fun though when they think they can runaway." Dante said when he stopped kissing the woman.

"Well hurry up and have the first bite. She smells simply delectable and we haven't fed in four days." The blonde woman said with a pout. Dante sook his head and with a sadistic smile, wrapped his hands around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I fought against him, clawing at his hands and kicking at him but I knew it was a lost cause.

"Silly humans. You know what; I think I will have a little play before I feast. As Donovan said, you do smell delectable." Dante said before he threw me. I hit a tree and slid down it. I moaned as I felt my still tender ribs hit the tree.

"A little beating always brings the blood to the surface." Dante said as he lifted me again. I could feel his hands digging into my throat and I knew they would leave marks if I survived this. I could feel myself getting dizzier as the oxygen was cut off from my brain.

I heard a howl and Dante dropped me. I fought against the blackness that was trying to consume me when I heard the howl of a wolf, closer than the last.

"What the hell?" The dark haired woman said as she crouched.

"You should be afraid." I choked out. The four vampires turned to me.

"Why is that?" Dante hissed.

"Cause there are 9 big ass dogs that want to kill you." I said just as 9 wolves emerged from the trees. The black one, Sam, took one look in my direction before throwing himself at Dante. The two smallest wolves raced over to me whilst the others fought. The brown one nudged me with his muzzle as my eyes started to close whilst the grey one kept watch.

I watched as the vampires realised they were outnumbered and high-tailed it out of the woods. Jake and two other wolves followed them whilst the other's crowded around me. I noticed Sam wasn't among them and I became worried that he was hurt. When he emerged from the trees dressed in a pair of cut off shorts, I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and my head slumped down to rest on my chest.

I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms.

"Bella. Oh god. Come on Bella. Open your eyes for me please." A voice pleaded. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sam staring down at me. I was being held in his arms as he stood. I groaned as he stood, the movement causing my ribs to ache.

"Shit. Brady, Colin, run ahead and tell Billy what's happened. Get him to call Sue and Charlie." Sam ordered.

The two small wolves ran off and I felt my eyes drooping again.

"No Bells. Stay awake come on." Sam said. I felt him begin to move. "We'll be home soon then you and I can talk but you've gotta stay awake."

"Sorry Sam." I said weakly before I passed out in his arms.

**--- Sam POV ---**

_Anybody got a trace of Bella yet? _I asked the boys through our mind link.

_No. _Everyone said.

I started to get more worried but then I heard a crash.

_What was that?_ Seth asked before I got a huge whiff of bleach.

_Leeches. _Paul growled. I watched as he imagined ripping them apart and burning the pieces. I stopped paying attention to his thoughts when a familiar scent invaded my senses. It was intertwined with the bleach smell which could only mean one thing.

_Bella's in danger. The vampires are going to kill her. _I said before we all took off towards the scent. I howled as we ran, hoping the vampires would run. We stopped at a clearing and noticed four vampires. I howled again when I noticed they hadn't left. I looked a little harder and noticed that Bella was lying half on the ground, half propped up by the tree. I growled at the sight of Bella in pain

"What the hell?" The dark haired female vampire said as she crouched.

"You should be afraid." Bella choked out. The four vampires turned to her. I motioned to the boys to move and we all took positions surrounding the vamps and Bella, boxing them in.

"Why is that?" The dark haired male vampire hissed.

"Cause there are 9 big ass dogs that want to kill you." Bella said and that was our cue. The whole pack emerged from the trees and we growled.

I looked over at Bella and noticed the full extent of her injuries. I put two and two together and threw myself at the dark haired male who had hurt Bella. I started biting at him and snarling. The vamp snapped his teeth at me but I moved away.

_Come on Bella. Stay with us. _I heard Brady's heartbroken voice say in my head. I turned to look at him and noticed him gently nudging Bella. Colin stood watch, ready to protect Bella if necessary. In this time, the vamp slipped out from under me. He motioned to the other vamps and they all ran off.

_Jake, Quil, Embry. Follow them. If you can't catch them, make sure they leave our territory. _I said. The three boys nodded and raced after the vamps. I walked into the trees and phased back. I slipped on a pair of shorts and walked back out of the woods. I heard Bella sigh and I watched as her head slumped onto her chest.

I raced over to her and picked her up gently. "Bella. Oh god. Come on Bella. Open your eyes for me please." I pleaded. I could feel dread swelling within me as I thought about what had happened. Bella's slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. I stood up, trying not to jolt her around. When I heard her painful moan I knew I hadn't succeeded.

"Shit. Brady, Colin, run ahead and tell Billy what's happened. Get him to call Sue and Charlie." I ordered. I could feel Bella becoming a dead weight in my arms. Colin and Brady ran off and Bella's eyes started to close again.

"No Bells. Stay awake come on." I said as I started walking. "We'll be home soon then you and I can talk but you've gotta stay awake."

"Sorry Sam." She said weakly before she passed out in my arms.

I began to run, faster than I ever had before. I ran through Billy's back door just as the Elder's emerged from the lounge room.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled. He ran over to me and looked down at Bella's limp form. He pushed her hair away and growled at the bruises on her throat.

"Sam, take her upstairs to the spare room. Charlie, relax and sit on the couch. No one but Sam and I are allowed in the room until I say so." Sue said commandingly.

I carried Bella up to the spare room and placed her gently on the bed. I tried to move away from the bed but her small hand shot out and grabbed my shirt tightly. I slid into the bed with her and felt her relax once again against my chest.

Sue pushed the door open and walked in holding a first aid kit, an ice pack and some water. She started examining Bella. I growled when I saw the marks on her back and stomach and flinched at the ones on her neck.

Sue started icing her wounds and re wrapped her ribs.

"The best thing about the cold weather is that she can wear a turtleneck. Also, school finishes on Friday so she should be ok. I'll let you stay with her for a while. Call me when she wakes up so I can give her some pain medication." Sue said to me. She walked out of the room and I was left alone with my girl.

I whimpered softly as she moaned in pain and vowed redemption on the vamps that had hurt her. I nuzzled her hair with my nose and inhaled her scent.

"Sam?" I heard her whisper. I looked down and noticed her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked her.

"I hurt." She whispered brokenly. I felt the worst heartbreak ever when she uttered those words because I hadn't been able to protect her and she almost died.

"Bella, I am so sorry." I whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone for a walk through the woods. I should have just come straight home." Bella whispered.

"It wasn't your fault either Bella." I said.

"How about we say it was neither of us and leave it at that." Bella said with a slight grin.

"Ok. I think you should get some pain medication into you. I'll go get Sue." I said. I tried to slip out of the bed but Bella grabbed my shirt. I looked into her eyes and watched as they filed with tears.

"Please don't go. I'm – I'm scared. Please don't go." Bella said. Tears started to run down her cheeks. I slid back into the bed and pulled her to my chest. I kissed her head and smoothed her hair.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. Bella clung to my shirt and I pulled her tight against my chest.

"I'm gunna call out to Sue now. I'm not going anywhere." I said. Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

"SUE! BELLA'S AWAKE!" I called out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sue pushed the door open and walked in followed by all the boys and Kim.

"I tried to get them to stay downstairs but they wouldn't listen to me. How are you feeling honey?" Sue asked Bella.

"I'm sore. Hey boys." Bella replied. The boys all waved and Sue nodded. She pulled out some pain killers and handed them to Bella. She took them before lying back against my chest.

The boys all sat around the room whilst Sue kissed Bella's head and walked back downstairs.

"Sam, Charlie wants to have a meeting." Jake said.

"Ok. Bells, I've got to go talk to your dad," I said. I felt her grip my shirt tighter. "Kim will stay here with you."

"Ok. Please be back soon though." Bella whispered. I slipped out from the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"If you need anything, call." I said. Bella nodded and Jake, the boys and I walked out of the room. When we got downstairs, I turned to the Elders and waited.

**--- Bella POV ---**

I slumped back down onto the bed after Sam and the boys left.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Kim asked.

"I'm sore, scared and tired." I whispered. I felt tears pooling in my eyes and tried to force them down. When I couldn't stop them, I felt Kim jump into the bed beside me and hug me. I sobbed into her shoulder and felt her run her hand over my hair.

I heard the door open and lifted my head. I smiled as Brady and Colin walked into the room.

"Kim, Jared wants you downstairs. We'll stay with Bella." Brady said. Kim nodded and walked out of the room. I patted the bed beside me and they jumped into the bed.

"How are you boys?" I asked. I felt Brady snuggle into my side tightly and I heard Colin sniff.

"I still can't believe mum's gone Bells." Colin said. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his head.

"We miss her." The twins said at the same time before they both had tears running slowly down their cheeks.

"Hey boys. I know you miss her but you have an awesome family here full of people who would never abandon you." I said.

"We're sorry Bells. You've had a hard day and we are piling this shit on you." Brady said.

"Little B, I told you that whenever you need me, I will be here. I always keep my promise. You can come to me at anytime. Now come on. Help me out of bed." I said.

"Bells, we shouldn't." Colin said.

"Well put it this way. Either you help me up and I lower my chance of injury or I can get myself up and possibly injure myself beyond repair." I said. Both boys looked at each other before jumping out of bed and helping me out.

I stood up on shaky legs and grabbed onto them when I stumbled a bit.

"Bells are you ok? You should get back into bed." Colin said.

"Honey, I'm fine. Now let's go downstairs. I'm hungry." I said.

I walked slowly down the stairs only occasionally stumbling. Each time I did stumble, Colin and Brady helped me stand again. Eventually I made it downstairs but I had to stop and take a breather.

Once I caught my breath, I stood back up and walked into the living room.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing here? You should be in bed," Dad admonished. The boys were all looking at me in disbelief.

"You're right, I should be. However I am hungry. I couldn't be bothered to yell and I didn't know what I wanted so I decided to come down." I said.

"Bells you really should be in bed." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm fine. I'm gunna hobble to the kitchen and you guys finish your meeting." I said before I smiled at the boys and walked into the kitchen where Aunty Sue, Kim and Leah were sitting.

"Bella! You should be in bed," Aunty Sue said.

"That's what dad said. I'm hungry so I came down for some food," I said.

"Ok. What can I fix you?" Aunty Sue asked.

"I don't know. I'm just gunna look in the fridge," I said.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I pulled out some pizza that dad must have had for lunch and started to eat it cold.

"That is disgusting," Leah commented.

I glared at her and said "Am I asking you to eat it? No then shut the fuck up bitch."

Leah got up out of her seat and marched over to me. She got up in my face and glared.

"Just because you are the chief's daughter doesn't mean I have a problem with kicking your ass," Leah hissed.

"Oh honey. You couldn't kick my ass if you tried. Even though I'm hurt I could still beat you. If you want to give it a try then we can." I replied. I placed the pizza box on the counter and glared right back.

"I can't believe you. You come here thinking you are so fucking high and mighty when really you are nothing but a stupid slut just like your mum," Leah said.

I saw red and slapped her across the face.

"No one insults my mum." I said. I was about to pounce when I felt an arm around my waist and someone pulled me into their side. I was about to fight when I smelt Sam's familiar scent. I noticed Seth dragging Leah away and slumped down knowing that she wouldn't be jumping me.

"LEAH RAIN CLEARWATER! HOW DARE YOU? THAT'S IT! I AM TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW. APOLOGISE TO BELLA THEN GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CAR!" Aunty Sue screamed.

Leah mumbled an apology before walking out to the car. Aunty Sue followed her, glaring at the floor.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked as I stood up straight.

"I'm cool. My hand hurts a bit though." I said with a grin. The boys laughed and I grabbed my pizza again and walked into the living room to watch some TV. The boys came in and sat around as I flipped a basketball game on. Sam came in and sat beside me. I leant against his side and watched the game with a smile on my face.

The last week passed pretty quickly and when the final bell went on Friday, I was ready for holidays.

"Yo B, you coming over for dinner tonight?" Carlos called out as I walked towards Sam's truck.

"Sure. I'll be there at 7:30." I called back. Carlos nodded and I waved before I made it to Sam's truck.

Sam lifted me in, being careful of my sore ribs. He got in the driver's side and we started driving.

"Hey, were Brady and Colin on patrol today? I didn't see them." I asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No, I was on patrol. The boys never miss school for patrol. That was one of the Elder's rules."

"Oh," I said. I started to get worried about them. I had only seen them the night before and they were fine.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. My phone started ringing in my bag so I reached down and pulled it out. The screen read _Little B._

I flipped open the phone and said "Hey B. I was just talking about you. Where were you today?"

"_Bella? Help" _Brady gasped out.

"Brady honey, what's the matter?" I cried. I knew Sam had heard him because he tensed up.

"_Help… Colin… hurt… blood. Help" _Brady mumbled before he stopped speaking and I could only hear breathing.

"Shit! Sam! Get to Brady and Colin's house NOW!" I screamed.

Sam chucked an illegal u-turn and sped off towards the boys' house. When we pulled up, I jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. I got there and pushed it open only to be assaulted by the smell of rust.

Sam raced over to me as I started gagging. I knew he could smell it and that smell made me afraid.

"Bella, you stay here." Sam said. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No way. My boys are probably in there hurt. You are not going in without me," I said. I pushed myself off the ground and opened the door. I couldn't stop the gasp from emerging when I saw the house. There was a smear of blood down the wall leading into the kitchen.

I followed it and screamed. I ran over to Colin's body and turned him over. He was bruised and had a massive gash on his forehead. His chest was bleeding and from the look of it, do was his back.

"Colin? Come on honey. It's Bella," I said. I heard Sam kneel beside me and look down.

"Bells?" Colin whispered.

"Yea I'm here. So is Sam. Where's Brady?" I asked desperately.

"Brady…upstairs. Hurt worse than me." Colin said.

"You stay here. I'll go find B." I said. Sam nodded and stayed put.

As I ran up the stairs I dialled 911.

"_911 what is your emergency?" _The operator said.

"My name is Bella Swan. I need an ambulance and police to 231 Everett Ave. Please hurry." I said. I pushed open a door with blood on it open and screamed again.

"_Bella what's happened?" _The operator said.

"Oh God. Please hurry." I cried. I raced over to Brady and dropped beside him. His chest was bleeding profusely from a knife wound, the knife still in it. His stomach had been slashed open and he looked like he had whip marks on his chest. His wrist was at an odd angle as was his leg. His face was covered in cuts and bruises.

"_Bella? Tell me what has happened." _The operator said calmly.

"Um, Colin has bruises, a gash on his forehead and his chest and back are bleeding. Brady has whip marks on his chest, his wrist is weird and so is his leg. His stomach has been slashed open and he has a knife sticking out of his chest. Should I pull the knife out?" I asked.

"_No don't do that. Just apply some pressure to the chest and stomach. The ambulance will be there soon. Just stay calm. You are doing a good job." _The woman said.

I grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his stomach with one hand and my other hand went to his chest.

"I can hear the sirens. Thank you." I said before I hung up the phone.

"SAM! GO AND SIGNAL THE AMBULANCE! TELL THEM TO HURRY! BRADY NEEDS HELP!" I called.

"Come on B. Stay with me honey. The ambulance is almost here. You're gunna be ok." I said. I felt like I was comforting myself more than him but it made me feel a little better.

"Hey Bells." Brady said before he coughed. Some blood covered my shirt but I didn't care. I pushed a little harder on his chest. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I looked down.

"It'll be ok honey. Don't speak. You'll be fine. Stay with me honey." I said.

"Bells… tell Colin I love him. *cough* *cough* I love you to Bella." Brady said before his eyes closed.

"NO BRADY! STAY WITH ME!" I screamed. I heard the ambulance guys coming up the stairs.

The EMT pushed me out of the way and I succumbed to the tears. They loaded Brady onto a stretcher and I followed them down the stairs.

"Can I ride with them?" I asked as we walked outside. By the time Brady was outside, everyone in the street was looking and the police were there. Sam was talking to dad and they both looked at me.

"Only family can travel. I'm sorry honey." The EMT said.

"They're my little brothers. Please?" I asked. The EMT's looked at one another and nodded. I jumped into the ambulance and grabbed both boys' hands. I kissed them both and locked eyes with Sam as the doors slammed shut. The ambulance started and sped off towards the hospital.

**Hey there guys. I am so sorry about the super late update. I'm glad you all enjoy this story and please keep reading. I finish my half yearly exams on Wednesday then I have holidays for two weeks so I will probably get down to writing. Thanks for being awesome reviewers. Love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

**--- Bella POV ---**

We arrived at the hospital and the boys were taken straight out of the ambulance. I followed as fast as I could but I was held back by the nurses.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't follow them." One said kindly.

"But they need me." I cried.

"They are both going into surgery. You will have to sit in the waiting room honey. They will be ok." The nurse said with a sympathetic smile. "Come with me, I'll grab you the forms you need and you can wait for them."

I followed her to the front desk where she picked up two forms and then she walked down some halls and stopped at a waiting room.

"Just wait here. Your brothers should be out soon." She said before patting me on the shoulder and walking away. I looked down at the forms in my hands and started filling them out. I filled out as much of the form as I could before I didn't know anymore. I put the forms down beside me and put my head in my hands. I let the tears fall from my eyes. I looked down at my hands and cried harder when I noticed the blood coating them. I looked down at my shirt and cried even harder.

I pulled out my phone and sent off a quick text telling Sam to bring me some comfortable, new clothes. I told him to text me when he got here so I could come and get them. His reply was short but comforting.

I waited for a few hours in the waiting room before Colin was pushed past me. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"How is he?" I asked the doctor.

"He should be fine. The cuts will heal and so will his face. There were no internal injuries so that's good. We are going to put him in intensive care for the moment," The doctor explained.

"What about Brady? Is he ok?" I asked as the nurses pushed Colin into a room.

"Brady is still in surgery. His injuries were much worse. He will be put in the same room as Colin when he gets out of surgery so feel free to sit in there," The doctor said before he headed back to the OR.

I walked into the room and sat down next to Colin. I lifted up his hand and kissed it before walking into the bathroom and washing the blood from my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror quickly. I looked a mess. My make up was running down my face and there were tear tracks down my cheeks. There were specks of blood on my cheeks so I washed them off quickly and walked back out to sit by the bed.

I waited a little longer until I heard the door open. The doctor pushed Brady's bed into the room and placed him next to Colin. He hooked him up to machines and IV tubes. Once he was done I grabbed him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Brady's condition is more severe than Colin's. The knife punctured his lung and just missed the heart. His stomach and intestines were cut open and the stomach acid was affecting the other internal organs. There were numerous cuts and whip marks on his back and chest and lots of bruises all over his body. His condition is critical but stable," The doctor said.

"Thanks." I said. I walked over to Brady's bed and sat beside it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out. The display read _New Message: Sam._

I flipped the phone open and read the message. _We're here. Come get us._

I kissed Brady's forehead and then Colin's before I walked out to the main lobby. The boys were all standing around. Dad was arguing with the receptionist and getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, only family can see them while they are in intensive care." The receptionist said.

"It's ok. They're with me," I said. The receptionist nodded and I indicated for everyone to follow me. We walked down the halls until we reached the room with the boys in it.

I walked into the room and Sam handed me the clothes. I kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom. I changed into the sweatpants and jersey before walking back out to the boys. I sat by Brady's bed and Sam stood behind me.

"What happened Bells?" Dad asked.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea," I said.

"What?" Uncle Billy asked.

I shook my head "I'm not gunna say until one of the boys clarifies it."

I stayed glued to Brady's side whilst the boys talked to Colin. Sam was still standing behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him. He looked like he had tears in his eyes. I stood up and pushed him into the seat. I sat on his lap and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in my neck.

"They are my brothers. I should have protected them." Sam whispered.

"You didn't know what was happening. They won't hate you." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry but only two people can be in intensive care," Doctor Monroe said as he walked back into the room.

Dad looked over at me and I shook my head. He sighed and said "Ok, Bells, Sam, you two stay. The rest of us will head down to the cafeteria then wait in the waiting room."

He placed a hand on Colin's shoulder before walking out of the room with the boys following.

"When will they wake up doc?" I asked as he walked over to check Brady.

"Colin should be soon. Brady will take a little longer due to the severity of his injuries," The doctor said. "They will be ok Bella."

"Thanks," I replied. He nodded at me and walked back out of the room. I put my head back on Sam's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"This was not the way I wanted to start my Christmas break." I said quietly.

"I know honey. I know. They will be fine. For now I think we should call their dad and tell him where they are," Sam said. I jumped when he said that and stared at him.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT MAN GOING NEAR MY BOYS!" I yelled at him.

"Bells? Why not. He is their father," Sam said in a reasoning tone.

"He is also the one that did this to them. There is no way I will ever let that man near them again," I said vehemently.

"What? Carl did this to them?" Sam asked me.

"Yep. He started beating Brady after their mum left," I said. I felt Sam start shaking underneath me. I put my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I know you are angry but phasing in here isn't going to help the boys. Please calm down," I pleaded.

Sam took a few deep breaths before looking at me and smiling softly. "I'm good. I just know that I will kill him if he ever comes near these boys again."

I kissed Sam's cheek and smiled when his face lit up. "I had better be around to help you. I want a piece of him," I said.

"Same here," A voice whispered hoarsely beside us. Sam and I turned and saw Colin opening his eyes.

"Colin honey, oh my god," I said. I grabbed his hand and leant forward to kiss his forehead.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm sore. How's B?" Col asked.

"He's doing ok. He's still asleep," I said.

"He took most of it for me. He said he didn't want to see me hurt," Colin whispered.

"Oh baby. It'll be ok," I said as Colin started to cry. I sat on the bed beside him and hugged him to my chest.

I looked over at Sam and he walked over to me and hugged me.

"It'll be ok Bella, the boys will be fine," Sam said.

"Colin honey, I've just got to go see my dad but I'll be back," I said after a few minutes. Colin's grip tightened on my shirt and I looked down. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"What if he comes back?" Colin asked desperately.

"He won't. Sam will be here if you need him. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," I said.

Sam nodded and finally Colin let go. I kissed him on the head and walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

"Bella, how are the boys?" Uncle Billy said as he saw me. I walked over to them and sat on Jake's lap.

"Colin's awake finally. Brady is still asleep but should wake up soon," I said. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked. Dad nodded and led me out of the cafeteria and out of earshot of the boys.

"What's up Bella?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I want the boys to move in with us," I said.

"Bella, they can't. They need to be with their stepdad," Dad said.

"You can't be serious. Dad, did you see him at the scene? Have you been able to contact him?" I asked. When dad shook his head I continued "That's because he did this to them. He is the one that nearly killed Brady. I don't want him anywhere near the boys."

Dad looked surprised but I couldn't tell if it had to do with what I had said or with how I had said it.

"Ok Bells, I'll tell the elders about the situation," Dad said.

I nodded and said "I have to get back. I promised Colin that I wouldn't be long. Don't tell the guys about their dad. We should let the boys tell them in their own time."

Dad nodded and walked back to the cafeteria. I followed him just so I could grab Sam and me a coffee each. I got our coffees from the machine and walked back up to the room. Colin and Sam looked over at the door when I came in and both smiled.

"Told you I'd be back soon. Here Sam, this is for you," I said as I handed him the coffee. Sam smiled and took a sip of the coffee. He looked over at me surprised.

"You remember how I take my coffee?" Sam asked.

I shrugged and said "It may not look it but I do pay attention."

I sat on the bed next to Colin again and smiled as he rested his head on my lap.

"Bells, I'm gunna head down and get some food. Do you want anything?" Sam asked me.

"Nah I'm good thanks," I replied. Sam nodded and patted Colin on the head before kissing my head and walking out.

"When are you going to give in and accept it Bella?" Colin asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" I replied dumbly.

"Bella, don't play dumb. When are you going to accept the imprint? We all know that both you and Sam will be much happier," Colin said. He yawned and I smiled.

"Soon kiddo. Trust me, it will be soon. I'm starting to cave," I said as I smoothed down his hair. He smiled at me before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Good, we are all getting a bit sick of Sam's pining," A voice said hoarsely from beside me. I turned sharply and noticed Brady opening his eyes.

I carefully moved Colin's head and moved over to Brady's bed.

"Hey there kiddo, how you doing?" I asked as I placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm good. Just tired. I also hurt a lot," B said.

"I know baby. You were out through the ringer but everything will be ok," I said.

"Where's everyone else?" Brady asked.

"We were only allowed to be in here a few at a time and I haven't left the hospital since I came in with you," I said.

"Really Bells?" Brady asked.

"Yep, you called me and I came as fast as I could. I haven't left your side for more than a few minutes," I said. I felt tears roll down my face and Brady gingerly lifted his arm to wipe them away.

"Thanks," Brady said. I kissed his head before pressing the button for the doctor.

"Hey doc," I said as he walked in.

"Hello again Bella. Ah Brady, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?" Doctor Monroe asked.

"I've been better. How's Colin?" Brady asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"He's fine and so are you. I'll be letting Colin out of here in about three days. Your injuries however were much worse so you'll have to stay for another week. I'm assuming you have suitable housing for when you get out,' the doctor questioned as he looked at me.

Brady dropped his head and I saw some tears leak from his eyes. "Yes they do doctor," I said. Brady looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"They will be moving in with my dad and me," I finished. Brady smiled widely and grabbed my hand.

"Ok. Well I'll be back soon with some medicine for you Brady," the doc said before he left the room.

"Do you really mean it Bells? Colin and I are moving in with you guys," Brady asked.

"You sure are. I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

"Thank you so much Bella. I love you Bella," Brady said.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered "I love you too kid."

I smoothed down Brady's hair and kissed his head as he fell asleep. Once I knew he was asleep, I slipped out from under him and stood at the foot of his bed. I tensed when I felt arms around my waist but smiled when I smelt Jacob's rustic smell.

"Heya Jake. How are you?" I asked as I leant back into him.

"I'm good. Sam is down with the boys. Quil and Embry are waiting outside. They wanted to come in but we aren't allowed. They'll come in next," Jake said. I nodded and turned in his arms.

"I'm scared for them," I whispered.

"I know Bells. We'll make sure they are safe," Jake said. "We've been trying to contact Carl but no one can get a hold of him."

"Listen, don't ask any questions but later today you, me and a few of you guys are gunna head over to the boys' house and grab everything they own and take it back to my house got it?" I said.

Jake nodded but looked confused. He kissed my cheek and walked over to Colin's bed. He whispered something to him before walking back to B's bed. He whispered something to him as well before kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the room. Quil walked in after him and kissed my head. He patted the boys on the head and walked out before Embry walked in.

"How are they doing?" Embry asked.

"Better. They're wounds are healing quicker than usual but it will still take some time, even with the werewolf gene," I replied.

"Poor buggers. When I find out who did this to them, they'd better run for cover," Embry said with conviction.

"I know honey, I agree," I replied. Embry hugged me and smiled at me.

We watched the boys a little longer before the doctor came back in and told us the boys were being taken out of intensive care and put into a normal hospital room. I followed them as the nurses wheeled their beds. Once they were in the room, I sent Quil to grab the rest of the guys because now that they were in a normal room, they could have as many guests as they wanted.

The boys all turned up and we all sat down around Brady and Colin.

"Ok boys, you guys come with me and we'll go grab the stuff from the boys' house and take it to mine. Dad, if they wake up tell them that I'll be back ASAP," I ordered.

Dad nodded and the boys followed me, even though some of them look confused.

"So Bella, what's to go?" Paul asked as we piled into Sam's truck and Jake's Rabbit.

"I'll explain when we get there," I said. I leant back in my seat and closed my eyes, holding back tears. I felt a hand enclose mine and I opened my eyes. Sam had one hand resting on mine and the other was on the steering wheel. I looked over at him and smiled at him. I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes again. I soon felt the car come to a stop and got out slowly. There was police tape surrounding the house and two cops standing guard.

I started to shake, knowing what had happened inside. Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"It's ok. They will never have to come back to this place after today. If you want to wait in the car then that's fine," Sam whispered.

I shook my head. "I have to do this. I'll be ok."

Sam nodded and we walked up to the cops. Sam talked to them quickly about something before he called us over.

"They said we can go in but only to grab the boys' things," Sam said.

We all nodded and walked in. Once I walked in the door I shuddered at the blood. I felt my knees go weak and I felt like throwing up.

"It's ok Bella. Just take a deep breath. Are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Ok. Paul, Jared, Sam you guys and I will get Brady's stuff and Jake, Quil and Em, you guys go get Colin's stuff," I ordered once I got my breath back. The boys nodded and we walked up the stairs. I walked into Brady's room and took a deep breath when I noticed the pool of dried blood where he had been laying.

"So Bells, why are we grabbing their things and moving them to your place? I mean shouldn't they stay here with Carl?" Jared asked.

"Guys, Carl is the one who did this to them. He has been beating them since their mum left," I replied as I put Brady's clothes in a duffle bag. I gave the full bag to Paul who started to shake.

"Paul, calm down. This won't help the boys. We need to get their stuff and take it to my place. I'll go tell Jake, Quil and Em the story," I said. The Sam, Paul and Jared nodded and continued to pack B's stuff.

I walked into Colin's room and told the boys the story. Jake hugged me and Quil and Embry swore revenge. It was then that I saw how deep the bond between these boys went.

Once we had grabbed everything that belonged to the boys and even some stuff of their mums, we filled the two cars with the stuff and drove back to my place.

"We'll put B in the room two down from mine and Colin in the room on the left of that. Come on wolf boys. Let's move," I said, cracking the first smile since the boys went to hospital.

It took just over an hour for the boys things to be put in their rooms and we still needed to get a bed and some other things.

The home phone started ringing so I walked downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Bells," _Dad said.

"Hey dad. Listen, we need to go buy a bed and some things for the boys. Is that ok?" I asked.

"_Of course baby. My extra credit card is in the top drawer in my room. Just tell the person at the furniture store that it's for my house and they'll give you a discount," _Dad said.

"Thanks dad. How are the boys?" I asked.

"_They are ok. They are both awake and asking about you," _Dad said.

"Tell them I'll be back soon. Thanks again dad. Love you bye," I said before I hung up.

"Come on fools, we're going shopping," I called out. The boys raced down the stairs and looked at me.

"Well, stop standing there like morons. We're going shopping," I said with a grin. The boys shook their heads but walked out to the car. I ran up to dad's room and grabbed the credit card before running back outside and jumping into Sam's truck.

Three hours later we were back at the hospital after setting up the boys' new beds and dressers.

"Hey guys. How'd the shopping go?" Dad asked.

"Good. We got everything we needed," I said.

"What did you have to get Bells?" Colin asked. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

"Well, I had to go and buy some beds and dressers," I said.

"But Bells, you have a bed and a dresser," Brady said.

"I know I do. But you two needed beds and dressers," I said.

"What?" Colin and Brady asked.

"Well, I had to buy you guys some new beds and dressers for your new rooms. The boys and I couldn't really move your old ones out of your rooms and into my house so we just decided to get you some new ones," I said with a smile.

"Bells, do you mean that we are moving in with you?" Colin asked.

"You sure are. As soon as you are out of the hospital, you are living with me and dad. You're rooms are set up and ready for you to use them," I said.

"Thanks Bells, Chief," Brady said. Colin buried his head in my leg and I felt tears wet my pants.

"It's perfectly ok boys. We don't mind having you stay with us," Dad said.

We stayed with the boys a little bit longer before visiting hours were over and we were asked to leave. Dad and the Elders were going to have a quick impromptu meeting about the boys' situation so Sam drove me home.

When we got there Sam walked me up to the front door.

"Thanks for everything Sam. I don't think I would have made it through the boys' situation without you," I said.

"It's ok Bells. I will always be there for you," Sam whispered. I leant up and kissed his cheek before walking into the house. I smiled when I heard Sam's car drive away and new my resolve was breaking. I went and grabbed some food from the kitchen before walking up to my room. I grabbed a pair of pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

I walked back to my room and gasped. My entire room was trashed. Drawers were tipped out, my chair was tipped over, my mattress was up against the wall, the window was open and there were scratch marks on it.

"Hello there pretty lady. Long time no see," A voice said from behind me. I turned sharply and saw Dante standing in my doorway smirking. He walked into my room and slammed the door with his foot and locked it. I backed up slowly before I tripped on some shoes. I crab called until my back hit the wall.

"You know, your little wolf boys won't be able to protect you forever little lady. When they drop their guard, I will attack and there will be nothing that can be done. Until then my dear," Dante said before he kissed my head with his cold lips and jumped out my window.

Once he was gone, I crawled over to my window and pulled myself up. I closed it and locked it before I ran back over to the corner, curled into a ball and cried.

I heard Dad come up the stairs a while later.

"Bells? What's the matter? Please let me in," Dad cried desperately. I ignored him and cried harder.

"Bella let me in!" Dad called.

"Go away," I replied. I heard dad leave and walk back downstairs.

About 15 minutes later I heard footsteps again. I curled myself tighter into a ball as they knocked on the door.

"Bella, its Sam. Come on. Let me in," I heard Sam's comforting voice say. I got up slowly and unlocked my door. Once I had done that, I ran back to the corner. Sam pushed open the door and gasped. He looked around my room before noticing me and racing over to me.

He reached out to me but I shied away.

"Hey Bells, it's just me. It's Sam. Come on honey," Sam whispered. I looked up at him and threw myself at him.

"What happened sweetie?" Sam asked. I sobbed into his chest.

"Smell," I whispered. Sam took a deep breath and gagged.

"Jeez Bell, it reeks up here," Sam said.

"Vampire… in room… threaten…" I said between sobs.

Sam tensed and started shaking. He smoothed my hair down and kissed my head "Its ok baby. He's gone now and trust me, he won't be coming back."

I looked up at Sam and noticed the look of determination in his eyes. I kissed his cheek and curled back up into his chest. He hugged me tightly and I knew I would be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

**- Bella POV -**

Christmas was fast approaching which meant snow, presents and the boys all reverting to childhood as whenever you left the house, you were in danger of being hit in the face by a snowball. Brady and Colin had adjusted to life at my house very well and they were recovering nicely.

"Come on Bella, we need one more on the team to make it even," Brady said as he burst into my bedroom.

"I'm sure you big werewolf boys can handle yourselves," I said from the warmth and comfort of my bed (that was no longer up against the wall).

"Please Bells," Brady pleaded. He walked over to my bed and looked down at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll come. Stop the puppy eyes and let me get dressed," I said as I kicked my legs out of the bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I threw them on and put on a pair of hiking boots. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of my room.

"Alright B. Let's bounce," I said. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him as we walked. I grabbed my big jacket and threw it on over my clothes.

"Alright, now that Bells is here, the teams are even. The teams are: Team 1 - Sam, Bella, Jared, Paul, Brady, Quil Sr. and Seth. Team 2 – Jake, Quil Jr. Embry Jr. Charlie, Billy, Colin and Embry Sr." Aunty Sue called from the kitchen window.

"Let the match, begin!" Aunty Sue called before ducking back into the kitchen where I noticed Kim and Uncle Harry watching with a grin.

I followed Brady over to our team as they huddled behind a snow ledge.

"Ok, Bells, how quick can you make snowballs?" Paul asked.

"Pretty quickly. How about B and I make the snowballs and everyone else chuck them?" I said. The boys all nodded and B and I got started making.

Soon snowballs were flying overhead and we were passing to the boys as quick as possible. The rules were if you were hit, you were out and had to sit on the sideline. Soon it was left to just Dad and I. I looked up past the ledge and smiled at dad who smiled back. I ducked my head again just as a snowball flew past me. I took a peak over and noticed his back was turned. Whilst his back was turned, I snuck out from behind the ledge and hid behind a tree. I watched as dad started pelting snowballs at the ledge before he stood up and started walking towards it. I quickly balled a snowball up and waited. When he was right in front of me, I jumped out from behind the tree and called out "OI DAD!" He spun around and I pegged the snowball. It hit him square in the face.

"I think I win," I said with a grin. Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Uncle Quil and Seth ran over to me and hugged me.

"Well done Bells. Great shot," Jared said as he gave me a high five.

"Thanks. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked Brady.

"No you can't, it's time for breakfast and hot chocolate. Come on," Sam said as he put an arm around my shoulder. I cuddled into his warmth and found myself enjoying it. We walked into the house and I took my jacket off. I accepted the blanket from Kim and hugged her.

"Morning," Kim said. We walked back into the living room where dad was starting up the wood fire.

"Morning gorgeous. I'm gonna go get changed. Make sure the boys don't eat my share of breakfast," I said. I walked back up to my room and got changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved football jersey that belonged to Benji. I slipped a pair of bed socks on and threw my slightly wet hair up into a bun. I walked back downstairs and Aunty Sue handed me a plate of food as the boys turned the TV on. I sat on the lounge next to Sam and placed my food on my lap.

The phone started to ring and Aunty Sue went to get it.

"Bella, phone for you," She called.

"Touch my food and die," I said to the boys as I placed my food on my chair. I walked into the kitchen and took the phone from Aunty Sue.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Bells. What's doing today?" _Carlos asked on the other line.

"Hey Carlos. Not much. Just had a snowball fight with the boys. What about you?" I said.

"_Nothing. Want to hang with us? We're heading out to the ice skating rink then getting some lunch," _Carlos explained.

"Sure. Pick me up in an hour?" I questioned.

"_Sounds great. See you then beautiful," _Carlos said.

I hung up and walked back out to my breakfast.

"Who was that?" Dad asked. He had been cautious about my phone calls since Phil's last call.

"Just Carlos. He invited me out. We are going ice skating," I said. Dad nodded and we all finished our breakfast whilst watching TV. Once we were done I walked upstairs and went to my bathroom. After a quick shower I got dressed in a pair of denim skinny jeans, a long sleeved Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of black UGG boots with faux fur around the top. I grabbed my black and silver scarf and threw it around my neck and also grabbed the matching gloves and beanie. I walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket before walking back out to the living room.

'When is Carlos going to be here baby?" Dad asked once I had sat down again next to Sam.

"In about 15 minutes," I replied. I stole the remote off Sam and changed it to a Simpson's episode.

After 15 minutes, I heard Carlos' car pull up out the front. I kissed the boys, Aunty Sue and Kim before grabbing my handbag and walking out to the car.

"Hey there beautiful," Carlos said once I had slid into the car.

"Hello boys," I said once I had put my seatbelt on. As we drove, Carlos put some music on and we talked about what we were going to do for our Christmas break. We soon arrived at the ice skating rink and got out of the car. Carlos paid for my skates and we got ready.

Once we were on the ice, we skated around for about two hours before returning the skates and heading off to get some food.

"Crap, I still have to get my Christmas shopping done," I said after I had finished my tacos.

"Same," a few of the boys chorused. Once all the boys had finished their food, we headed into a few shops to do our Christmas shopping.

Once that was done, we all jumped back into Carlos' car and he drove me back to my place. I jumped out and waved goodbye as the boys drove away. As I walked up the front path, my clumsiness reared its ugly head and I slipped on the ice. I hit the ground hard and my shopping flew out everywhere.

"Shit Bells, are you ok?" Sam asked as he raced over to me followed by Jared and Paul.

"Yea I'm good. Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated though. Help me with my shopping," I said. Sam grabbed my arm whilst Jared and Paul picked up my shopping bags. Sam wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me walk inside.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked when I sat on the lounge.

"Seth, Colin and Jake went out on patrol and I think Embry, Quil and Brady are upstairs playing videogames," Sam answered me.

"Ok then. Well, I'm gunna go and put this shopping away," I said. Sam helped me up and I smiled at him. I walked upstairs to my room and hid the shopping amongst my clothes in my closet. I walked into Brady's room and smiled at the boys.

"Hello children. Who's winning?" I asked as I sat on the beanbag next to B. he hugged me and smiled before turning back to the game.

"Embry is kicking Quill's ass. How was your morning?" B asked.

"Pretty great. I finished my Christmas shopping so now all I have to do is wrap," I said.

"Sweet. Did you get me anything cool?" Embry asked as he killed Quil in the game.

"Embry, you don't ask people that. That is really rude. Hello beautiful," Kim said as she walked into the room followed by Jared, Paul and Sam.

"Hey. How you doing since this morning?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Good. Are you coming on the weekend?" Kim asked.

"Coming to what?" I asked.

"The Christmas bonfire. We hold one every year," Kim said.

"This is the first I have heard of it. I will probably be there though because I know dad will go," I replied.

"Oh yea," Kim said. The boys shook their heads and turned back to the game.

"Hey Kim, want to come help me wrap Christmas presents?" I asked. Kim nodded and we walked hand in hand to my room.

"Thanks for that. I don't think I could have sat through their video game nonsense," Kim said.

"That's fine. I want to talk to you anyway," I walked over to my CD player and pushed play. I turned the music up so that the boys wouldn't be able to hear even with the super sensitive hearing.

"Good idea. Now, what's up?" Kim asked as I pulled the shopping bags out.

"I think I'm falling really hard for Sam," I said. Kim squealed and wrapped me in a hug.

"I knew it would happen. You just had to give it some time. When are you going to tell him?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea. I've never been good at things like romance," I said softly as I wrapped Brady's present.

"Oh sweetie. It's easier with the imprint. Just talk to Sam. Maybe do it on Saturday at the bonfire," Kim suggested.

We talked a bit longer before the presents were all wrapped and placed away again. I walked downstairs looking for some food when I realised dad hadn't gone shopping.

"Come on Kim. We are going shopping," I said. I grabbed my car keys and wallet and walked out to my car. Kim and I jumped in and headed towards the shops. We bought all the things we would need for dinner and after we paid we headed back to my place.

When we arrived I noticed Brady sitting on the front porch steps crying. Forgetting about the shopping, I raced over to him and hugged him.

"B, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella?" He whispered before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and sobbing into my shoulder. I noticed Kim carrying the shopping and she indicated that she was going inside. I nodded and smiled as she walked past.

"I thought you'd left us like mum. I walked into your room to tell you something and you weren't there. Then I walked downstairs and I could smell your scent in the kitchen and then I could smell it at the front door and I freaked. Please don't leave," Brady whispered.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just went to get some food. In the future, I'll make sure you know where I'm going. Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I said. I kissed his forehead and hugged him again.

"Come on. Let's go inside so I can cook some food," I said. Brady stood up and wrapped an arm around me as we walked inside. Colin raced over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I was scared Bells," He whispered.

"I know and I'm very sorry," I replied. I pulled both boys into a hug again and kissed their heads.

"Ok, who's hungry?" I asked as we pulled away. The five boys started jumping around and laughing. I walked into the kitchen with the five boys following me like puppies.

"You have a following babe," Kim said.

"I know. Boys, sit. I can't cook with you tailing me," I said. The followed my orders and I started pulling everything out and getting ready.

"What are you making Bells?" Jared asked.

"A chicken and rice dish and a vegetable thing. They don't have names. I really just bought what looked good at the shops. I'll improvise," I said. I started throwing ingredients together before I put my creations into the oven.

I walked over to the fridge and started grabbing random fruits and juice. I grabbed some ice from the freezer and my blender. I put everything and started to make a drink. I grabbed a jug out of the cupboard and put the drink in it along with a few extra ice cubes. After 30 minutes, the food was ready so I grabbed it out and had placed it on the table just as dad and the others all arrived.

"Smells great Bella," Dad said. Everyone sat down and had served their food when the phone rang.

"I got it," I said. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Isabella," _a voice said.

"Hello Phil," I said confidently. I heard chair legs scrape against the floor as everyone raced into the room. I shook my head as Sam and dad walked towards me.

"_Having fun in that stupid hole you call La Push?" _Phil asked snidely.

"I am actually. It's been so great. I've been spending heaps of fun with my friends and my dad. How have you been?" I asked tauntingly.

"_Stop your shit you little bitch. You are going to be here for Christmas correct," _Phil said in a demanding tone.

"No I'm not. I'm staying here for Christmas. Well, if you'll excuse me, I was right in the middle of dinner when you called. Please tell mum to call me," I said.

"_You little slu-" _was all I heard before I hung up.

"You guys do know that the food is getting cold right?" I asked as I walked past them and back to the dining room.

**- Sam POV – The Christmas Bonfire -**

I was down at the beach with the boys and Elders on the night of the Christmas bonfire. The only people missing were Kim and Bella.

"Hey, it's not fair to start the party without us," A voice called out. We all looked towards the noise and saw Bella and Kim walking towards us. Bella looked even more beautiful is that was possible. She was wearing a pair of Daisy Duke short shorts that were slightly frayed. She had on a white tank top with a sleeves black cardigan on top. On her feet was a pair of gladiator sandals that went up to her thighs. Her hair was down and in waves and she had very little make up or accessories on. The two girls walked over to us where Kim was swooped into Jared's arms. Bella smiled and sat on the log beside me.

"What have we missed?" She whispered to me. I shivered at the sensations it left.

"Not much. The locals will start arriving soon and then the party will be in full swing," I said. The music started and I laughed as Kim was lifted up by Jared and pulled into a dance.

Some of the local teens and adults began to arrive with various food dishes and the party fully began. Bella and I sat by the fire for a bit before I turned to her.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. Bella nodded and took my outstretched hand. I felt the spark and couldn't help but squeeze it as we walked over to the dance area. I laughed as Jared spun Kim around before putting her down and grabbing Paul. The two of them began a weird over the top waltz that had everyone in stitches.

Bella and I started dancing and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so free, like she belonged here. She smiled up at me and moved a bit closer to me as the boys spun past. I pulled her in closer by her waist and smiled when she didn't pull away. If anything, she moved closer and I couldn't help but smile. I was slowly feeling complete as we got closer. The music suddenly changed from an upbeat pop song into a slow romantic piece. I pulled Bella flush against my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around mine considering she couldn't reach my neck. She rested her head on my chest and I rested mine on hers.

"This is nice," Bella whispered. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked after a while.

"Sure," Bella replied. I grabbed her hand and we walked away from the party and down the beach. I noticed her shiver so I pulled her into my side and smiled as she wrapped an arm around me.

We walked towards the cliffs and I said "I want to show you something cool."

I led Bella into one of the caves and we walked further in. we soon arrived at the small cavern that I had found one day.

"Wow! This place is gorgeous," Bella said. It was a small cavern that had a crystal clear pool of water in the middle. The rocks surrounding it formed a sort of seat and there were some tribal pictures painted on the wall.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," I said in all honesty. Bella blushed and sat down on one of the ledges. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She leant her head on my chest and I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sam," Bella whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," I whispered.

Bella looked up at me and I felt a spark.

"Sam," she whispered. I looked down at her encouragingly. "I think I'm falling for you."

I felt my heart leap and I slowly bent down.

"If I'm out of line, tell me now," I said, giving her plenty of time to pull away. When she didn't, I closed the gap and kissed her on the lips. My lips sparked and I pressed a little harder. I felt the hole in my chest close fully and the imprint bond became whole. I felt Bella kiss me back and I slowly let my tongue out. I swiped it across her lips and smiled into her mouth when she opened it. I deepened the kiss and pulled Bella into my lap so that she was straddling me. I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her flush against my body as I moved away from her mouth and kissed down her neck. I pulled away finally and looked into Bella's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Wow," She whispered.

I kissed her swollen lips lightly and smiled.

"I have wanted to do that since I first saw you," I said.

Bella blushed and rested her head on my chest. I hugged her to me and I finally felt complete. I felt her phone vibrate against my leg and smiled as she pulled it out.

"It's Brady," She said. She slipped it open and got off my lap. I whimpered softly and she smiled.

"Hey B," Bella said.

"I'm fine. I'm just with Sam. We went for a little walk. Are you having fun?" She asked. She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"That's great. Sam and I will be back in a few. Alright. Love you too," Bella hung up the phone and walked back over to me. She was about to sit next to me when I pulled her to me and sat her in my lap.

"Hey," She whispered. I smiled and kissed her again. She kissed me back and I moaned when her hand ran through my hair.

"We should probably head back to the party," Bella whispered as she pulled away. I pouted and she laughed. She got up off my lap and held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and we walked out of the caves. We walked back to the party and rejoined our friends on the dance floor. I smirked as Jared and Paul smirked at me and rose their eyebrows towards mine and Bella's joined hands. I pulled Bella closer and wrapped my arm around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

We walked back over to the fire just as Sue announced it was food time. As Bella sat down, I walked over to the food table and grabbed two plates.

"So she finally gave in," Jared said as he also grabbed two plates. I smiled and nodded.

"Congrats man. Told you it would happen and you just had to give her time. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Jared said. I walked back over to Bella who was now talking to Kim. Both girls smiled at me as I handed Bella her food. She kissed my cheek and turned back to her conversation with Kim. When we had finished eating, the elders moved into their positions and began telling our tribal stories. I felt Bella curl into my side and I hugged her. We had all heard the stories before but they were always entertaining. Bella seemed really focused probably because she hadn't heard the stories in a while. I nuzzled her neck and smiled when she kissed my cheek.

I felt Bella's head rest against my chest at around 11 and when I looked down, her eyes were drooping. I noticed Kim was in the same predicament. I lifted Bella into my arms and smiled as Jared did the same. I looked at Charlie and he nodded. I carried Bella out to my truck and carefully opened the door. I placed her in the passengers seat and shut the door before walking over to the drivers side and jumped in. I placed her head on my leg as I drove. When I pulled up at her place, I lifted her into my arms and carried her inside. I walked up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Bells, you need to wake up. You've gotta put your pyjamas on," I whispered.

Bella woke up slowly and smiled at me. She grabbed some pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. When she returned, I watched as she walked over to the air conditioner that we installed for her and turned it onto cold.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as she walked back to the bed. She slipped in and indicated for me to come over.

"I want you to lie in here with me but I don't want to overheat when I hug you," Bella whispered. I smiled and walked over to her. I took off the shirt I had worn and slid in next to her. She rolled over and placed her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her.

"Go to sleep beautiful," I whispered. Bella kissed my bare chest before falling back to sleep.

I watched as Bella slept and smiled. I heard Charlie and the boys returning home and heard their quiet foot steps as they walked past the room. I kissed Bella's head before falling asleep myself.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I walked downstairs and smelt breakfast cooking. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Bella standing by the stove.

"Morning gorgeous," I said as I walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled when she leant back into my chest.

"Morning," Bella replied. I spun her around and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her smile before she pulled away.

"Go sit down. Breakfast should be ready soon," She said. I took my seat and looked over at me imprint. She looked even more beautiful with her hair tousled from sleep.

"Where are Charlie and the boys?" I asked when I noticed the house was quiet.

"Oh they went out earlier. They said they had some Christmas shopping to do. They left me a note not to make them breakfast," Bella replied as she placed pancakes on a plate. I watched as she plated up some bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and waffles as well before walking over to her and helping carry the stuff to the table. Once it was there, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and put it in a jug and made a pot of coffee. We both walked over to the table and sat down. Once we were seated, Bella served us some food before swinging her legs up onto my lap. I rested my hands on them and smiled.

We ate in relative silence with only the radio as background noise. Bella picked up a magazine and started reading whilst eating and I picked up the newspaper.

"Oh my god. You two look like the picture of a modern family. All you need is a few kids and a dog and you're set," A voice said from the doorway. Bella and I both looked up and noticed Jared, Paul and Kim standing there smiling at us.

"Jared, think logically. If I got another dog, Sam would get jealous of it and chase it around the house," Bella said with a grin. Jared walked over and high fived her before stealing a pancake.

"Haha funny Bells," I said.

"Yep, I thought so," Bella replied with a cheeky grin. I shook my head at her and smiled.

"So what brings you guys over here?" Bella asked.

"Just wanted to visit and ask if you wanted to come to Port Angeles," Jared said.

"I think I just want to relax at home today if that's cool," Bella said with a sheepish grin.

"That's fine. We're gonna leave now. See you when we get home," Kim said. She kissed Bella's cheek and the boys followed her out to the car.

Bella got up and started carrying the empty dishes to the kitchen. I helped her and soon the job was done. I grabbed Bella's waist and kissed her deeply. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around me. I lifted her off the ground and her arms moved to around my neck. Bella pulled away first and smiled down at me. I gently kissed her swollen lips and carried her into the living room. I sat on the lounge with her on my lap and put my lips back on hers. I would never get enough of her kisses.

"I have been waiting months to do that," I said to her. Bella smiled and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I frowned as Bella stood up but when I realised she was putting a movie on I smiled. I wrapped an arm around her as she sat beside me again and the opening of _Yours, Mine and Ours _started.

"Felt like watching a kids movie?" I asked her. She nodded and I shook my head. I rested it on hers and felt her sigh.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully until around lunchtime. Bella got up to change the movie when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Leah standing there holding a box of some sort.

"Hey Sammy," She said flirtatiously.

"Leah. What's in the box?" I asked dismissively. I wanted to get back to Bella.

"Just some stuff for the Chief that mum had. She asked me to bring it over. What are you doing here?" Leah asked. She batted her eyelashes at me and smiled a smile that she must have thought was seductive.

"I'm watching movies with Bella," I said.

"Oh, well can I come in to put this stuff down?" Leah asked.

I moved aside and let her in. I closed the door and followed her into the living room. Bella turned and frowned slightly. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. Leah growled lightly and put the box on the ground.

"So Sam, what are you doing tonight? Want to go see a movie or something?" Leah asked with a flirtatious smile. I was starting to get the shits. I felt Bella move slightly and I looked down to see her looking sad.

"No thanks Leah. I'm actually gonna spend the night with Bella. We are going to go out for dinner then to a movie," I said. Bella looked up at me with a shocked look before smiling.

"You'd rather spend time with her than with me?" Leah asked incredulously. I looked down as I heard Bella sniffle. I frowned before lifting Bella's chin up and planting my lips firmly on hers. I deepened the kiss and smiled when Bella moaned.

"What the hell!" Leah yelled. She pushed me and Bella apart before glaring at me.

"I'd rather spend time with Bella because she's my girl. Now, if you'll excuse us," I said. I pushed past her and walked back over to Bella. I pressed my lips to hers again and held back a laugh as Leah stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

"So, I'm your girl am I?" Bella asked slyly.

"You sure are. I thought I made that clear. But if there's still any doubt," I didn't finish my sentence before I lifted her up again and kissed her lips firmly.

**- Leah POV -**

I watched through the window as Sam lifted up that slut and kissed her. I growled before walking away.

_Sam is mine! He has been mine and he always will be. That slut will not ruin my plans. _I thought. I grinned to myself as I walked. I would work out a way to break them up if it was the last thing I ever did.


End file.
